One of the boys (Ouran Fanfiction)
by Kaichann
Summary: Haruhi and her best friend Kai just started at Ouran! There they will find friendship,adventure, and perhaps...Love? COMPLETE :)
1. Welcome to Ouran!

_I am currently going through the chapters and fixing any grammatical or spelling errors. Also, some of the content may slightly change should I see the need for it! Please let me know what you think!_  
_  
_**Chapter 1 : Welcome to Ouran!**

Kai Mirasaki sat by the window, sighing to herself. She wasn't quite sure why she found herself sighing, especially on beautiful days like this. The sun was shining generously on Ouran Academy, only making the place seem that much more beautiful.

"What a mess I'm in" she muttered to herself.

A host. That was what she was now. It was the result of breaking an obscenely expensive ugly vase. She was the "Dark prince", the "bad boy" of the group. How the other females didn't know she was a girl was mystery. She didn't look that boyish.

She and her best friend applied here in the summer, both were skeptical on their acceptance. Haruhi was here on Academics, and Kai? She was here on an athletic scholarship. Not a big surprise, considering who her mother was. It's not like she wasn't smart. She just sucked at math. This sadly kept her GPA a constant 3.8.

What was sadder? Breaking a vase and owing rich kids money, or the boys not knowing she and Haruhi were girls. Either way, they figured it out eventually. Whether it was glimpsing them half naked, or trimming their hair and disposing of their glasses, they realized it. And damn wasn't it amusing.

Looking to her left, she noticed her "king" was sputtering more lines to her best friend. It would be kind of cute if he wasn't so bad at it when it came to Haruhi. She was laughing at him, completely oblivious. Her dark brown hair shook, and her amber eyes were moist with unshed tears from laughing. She shook her head at them. Her friend was blind if she didn't see his feelings for her.

She should be jealous of Haruhi for attracting the opposite sex, but considering her history with boys, she considered it a blessing. Love doesn't happen for everyone, especially for her. Besides, Haruhi deserved happiness. Tamaki may have been drop dead gorgeous, but he had a huge flaw. His narcissism rivaled the Greek God Narcissus himself. Also, Tamaki was a drama king. She didn't think she could find a guy who recites poetry like it was the alphabet attractive. She chuckled at her own joke.

"What's so funny, Kai-Chan?" asked a small boy, who was sitting near her, clutching his stuffed bunny.

"Oh it's nothing, Honey Sempai. Just laughing at the painfully obvious" she said, shaking her head.

The twins and Tamaki left the room suddenly, saying they had to go take care of "Official host business". Which left the quiet boys behind, and that suited her just fine. Her head was already aching after her algebra class. Turning her head, she heard a dark chuckle. Kyouya Ootori, otherwise known as the infamous 'Shadow King' of the club. He was the brains behind all club activities, and was someone she would never want to see angry.

He must have noticed her staring at Tamaki's antics with Haruhi.

"Ah, I see. Kai, we got everything here. You can head home" he said, his smile more sinister than she would have liked.

She shuddered mentally. The boy was a complete mastermind. She glared at him.

"Sure, Kyouya Sempai. Then how will I pay my debt back? It's alright. I think I can handle some dishes and vacuuming. You guys go ahead".

"Are you sure, Kai? You want me to wait for you?" asked Haruhi, walking up behind her. Haruhi was already covered in dust, obviously done with cleaning the supply closet.

"I am sure! You took care of that monster chore already. I can handle what is left. Besides, once I am done I want to head the practice field and throw around a little. My arm is aching and I don't want to get lazy in the off season" she told her best friend. Baseball season just ended, and she needed to stay in shape since she was here on scholarship.

"Okay, I'll be in the library. Call me when you're done" she said, getting that frown on her face. I laughed at her frown and shoved her out the door.

"Alright then, have it your way Kai-chan! See you tomorrow! I saved you some sweets if you want some!" yelled Honey, who was jumping on his tall companion's back.

"Check the fridge" said Mori, his baritone voice warm, as he steadied Honey on his back.

"Thanks you guys! See you tomorrow!" Kai said, and shut the door after them.

"Phew" said Kai, wiping her forehead. It wasn't often she got an hour to herself in the giant music room, and she intended to make it count. Grinning to herself, she turned on her iPod and clicked on the aforementioned song. _(Burn by Ellie Goulding)_

Singing while doing dishes wasn't a hard challenge. In fact, Kai found that passing the time by with music actually sped up her chores. Sooner than expected, her chores were done and she was free to leave.

Kai quickly grabbed her bag and headed to the host changing rooms to put on her workout clothes. A simple gray t-shirt and baseball pants were her choice, and she grabbed her hair preparing to put it up like she normally would. Remembering its short length, however, she noted she didn't need to since she had cut it before school started when Haruhi cut hers.

Kai ran her hand through the short chestnut tresses, and a shot of longing went through her. She hated to admit it, but she missed her long hair. At least at this length, she could manage it a lot better.

'But thanks to this haircut I got mistaken for a dude' she thought sarcastically.

Looking down at her chest, she made sure to double check that her breast bindings were in place. Much to her dismay, they had come loosened while she was finishing the chores. With a frown, she began to re-bind them.

It was a habit she started in middle school, when she first noticed that her chest was getting in the way of her sports. Not to mention they seemed to standout among her other female classmates. She figured that had to do with the fact that she was only half Japanese. Her father was an Irish American man she never knew, but her mother did say that Kai's paternal grandmother was a real knock out.  
Shaking her head free of those thoughts, Kai grabbed her bag and walked out to the practice field.

No matter how many times she walked this campus, she couldn't get over its beauty. The stone pillars, the freshly mown grass, the well tended to gardens and shrubs; it was all beautiful.

She noticed that the field had been dragged, the dirt crunching under her cleats like bread crumbs. Running a few practice laps around the field, she came to a stop at home plate. The season was over, but she did have to stay in shape. Grabbing a bucket of balls, she headed over to the mound. Looking at the target on the fence ahead of her, she threw a couple practice balls to warm up.

After a few minutes, she began adding her full extension of the pitch. Lifting her leg, she threw the ball and smiled slightly as it the target dead on.

She heard the cheers on some onlookers, most of them customers of host club. Smiling bashfully, Kai waved to them. This seemed to cause a disturbance, and some of the girls began to swoon and faint.

She really didn't understand how they thought she was a boy. With a shrug, she decided to keep pitching. After about twenty minutes, she was going to put away the equipment and find Haruhi. However, she was interrupted by a pair of mischievous boys.

'Twin Trouble' as she had come to nickname them, looked as though they were living up to their nickname. Their handsome faces were decorated with smirks, and Kai actually felt her heart beginning to speed up. She didn't like that one bit.

"Aren't you two trouble makers heading home?" she asked them, remembering to keep a safe distance between them. She figured that was safest in case they had a practical joke they wanted to play on her. Also, she was a sucker for nice smelling cologne and she knew the twins had fine taste.

"Hello to you too, pet! Actually we came to bug you before we left!" chimed the twins, taking a few steps closer. To them these steps were harmless, but to her she realized her bubble was being invaded.

"Lucky me" she said in a flat voice, as she cleverly put more space between them by picking up some equipment.

"Kai, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like us" said Kaoru, a pout beginning to show on his face.

He hid his face in his brother's shoulder, feigning to be upset. Hikaru patted him gently, and the girls watching screamed in delight at the brothers love scene. Kai wasn't going to lie. She kind of got a kick out of the 'twincest' they often displayed. She hid it well though, being sure not to foam at the mouth like the other girls.

"I do like you guys. Goodness, you two are more sensitive than usual" said Kai , walking to the equipment shed with the twins hot on her tail

"Really?" asked Kaoru, face lighting up. "Prove it" said Hikaru, giving her a smirk.

Ugh. She really needed to stop getting excited when they smiled at her like that.

"What do you want me to do then?" asked Kai, crossing her arms and mustering her best poker face.

The twins smirked at one another, and then held their arms out for a hug.

"All you two want is a hug? That's it?" she asked, suspicious of their true intentions.

"Yep!" they said in unison, no trace of deception on their beautiful faces.

Kai took a deep breath and stepped forward. She knew she was going to regret this later, but it was just a hug right? She leaned over and gave them both a brief hug. Crap. They smelled amazing. Their scent was similar to a spring day, a heady scent that filled her lungs and her brain.

Just then, she felt as though a switch had been pulled in the twins. Amidst the swooning, screaming fangirls, the twins began to tickle her sides and Kai collapsed to the ground in short breathy gasps.

"Guys! Knock it off! I swear when I get out of this you guys are going to be blue and black all over!" Kai screamed, as she laughed hysterically.

The twins finally stopped with their tickle assault, their faces bright with amusement.

"Like you could make us black and blue, pet" they said, picking her up from the ground.

"You forget, Hunny and Mori have been giving me lessons in karate. Sooner or later, I'm going to get good enough to kick both your butts" she growled, and the twins actually looked slightly worried. They hid it well though, and began to shrug.

"Your threats are empty, because you know without us, who would keep you from killing Tamaki Sempai?" asked Kaoru, leaning against his brother.

The twins knew very well that there were times she had wanted to beat her Sempai to a pulp when he became too obnoxious or went overboard on something.

"True, and we wouldn't want that" she conceded, taking a deep breath as she grabbed a water bottle from the bench.

There was a definite silence, and the fangirl onlookers held their breath.

An idea came to Kai's head, and she internally laughed manically.

"Guys?" asked Kai, stretching her arms nonchalantly and opening her water bottle for another 'drink'.

"Yeah?" they asked together, clearly not knowing what she was about to do.

"Take this!" she screamed, dousing the chilled water on the twins. They yelped in surprise, and lunged at her. She was too quick, and began to run all over the field to avoid them.

Eventually, she got tired from running and collapsed to the ground.

"You can't get mad that at me for getting payback. It is only fair" she managed to gasp to them. She fell back to the ground hard, trying to catch her breath.

"Kai , are you okay?" asked Hikaru, walking up to her with a worried expression as he noticed her heavy breathing.

Kaoru was already leaning down, fanning her face.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. You guys have longer legs than me, you know" she said, laughing.

"You're the athlete!" scolded Kaoru, wagging his finger in her face.

"Frankly I'm disappointed" said Hikaru, his tone light and teasing.

"Bite me, twins" muttered Kai, rolling her eyes at their teasing,

"Is that an invitation, Mirasaki?" they drawled, baring their teeth at her.

"Don't even think about it. I will knock your teeth out before they even get a chance to bite me" Kai said, her face playful while her heart sped up more at the actual thought of them biting her.

The twin's eyes went wide with actual fear.

"She means it. She did it to a boy once in the 4th grade" said a voice from behind them.

Kai looked over and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"He had it coming, Haruhi. He made fun of my freckles" said Kai, and then cursed. Realizing what she just did, she looked on in horror as the twins were on the ground laughing.

"Freckles?" asked Hikaru, holding his sides as he laughed.

Kaoru was laughing as he inspected her cheek. "Where are they?" he asked, looking very closely. She swatted his hand away. Again, her bubble was being invaded.

"Oh they're there. I just hide them really well" she said blushing, as she hid behind Haruhi, who was now having a good laugh.

"You wear make up?" whispered Hikaru, grabbing her face. Kai bit back a gasp. Damn. Why did he have to touch her?

"Yes! I am a girl, you know!" she whispered back, pulling her face away and hiding it in Haruhi's shoulder.

"Oh, this is too good! Come on Brother, we have some investigative journalism to do" said Kaoru, as he and his brother

Kai gave them glares.  
"I'll have my revenge, you two. Tomorrow will be judgment day!"

"Can't wait!" they yelled in unison as they walked away. She was almost sad that they were leaving, but she shook that thought free of her head.

"Fantastic" she muttered, speaking about their 'investigative journalism', as well as her budding romantic feelings she was trying to avoid.

"Come on Kai, it's not so bad" said Haruhi, grabbing her arm as they walked to the gates of Ouran.

"You aren't the one they are getting pictures of...oh wait. " Kai laughed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and looking at an irritated Haruhi.

"That was Tamaki Sempai, but the twins played a role in it I am sure" she said, referring to her old school photo that had blown up the day before.

"They seem to be obsessed with your girlish state" Kai drawled, and Haruhi gave her an eye roll.

"Haruhi! Kai! Your chariot has arrived!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Dad! I didn't know you were picking us up" said Haruhi, getting into the car. Kai followed suit, and leaned in to give the 'woman' a kiss on the cheek.

Haruhi's dad was a cross dresser, and man could he rock a pair of high heels. He was also the father she never had, and she loved him as such.

"Well I don't have work today, so I thought I would surprise you" he laughed, tossing his long hair and laughing merrily.

He was wearing a typical dress, and his makeup was light today.

"Well I'd prefer this over a bus. Old ladies scare me" Kai laughed, and Haruhi and Ranka laughed along with them.

"So, it's the weekend. What are you kids doing tomorrow?" he asked, grinning at them in his rearview mirror. It was a knowing grin, as though he knew EXACTLY what they were doing.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" the girls asked, voices flat as they stared at Ranka.

"Touchy, touchy! It is just a question, my lovelies! Now, I am thinking a nice stew for dinner..." Ranka said, beginning to ramble about what he wanted for dinner.

Haruhi and Kai exchanged looks. Laughing, they joined in on the discussion for dinner. Little did they know, they would be stolen away tomorrow on a jungle excursion!

END!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Jungle Fever!

Chapter 2

Jungle fever...

"You have got to be kidding me" muttered Kai, surveying her surroundings.

"What's the matter, Kai? You don't like my family's version of paradise?" asked Kyouya, smirking at her through his glasses.

Kai glared and said,

"No, its fine. I'm just surprised you're taking us here, considering something bad is BOUND to happen".

She felt arms snake her waist, and she mentally shivered.

"Aww, what's wrong pet? You scared of a little fun?" asked the twins, both whispering in her ear.

She blushed, and ran away from them and hid behind Honey. The twins laughed at her and winked, then ran away to find Haruhi.

"Why are you all red Kai-Chan?" asked Honey, touching her face.

She shook her head and said flatly,

"Sunburn".

"Not likely" muttered Kyouya, and she sent him a death glare.

"Where's Haruhi?" asked Kai, looking around for her best friend.

"Changing rooms I think. You should go get changed Kai, before you get your uniform all sandy" Kyouya said, looking down at his clip board.

"Can I dress like a girl, or should I stick to swim trunks and a t-shirt?" she asked sarcastically, walking away.

Honey got wide eyes and exclaimed,  
"You're going to wear girly clothes?! No way! I thought all you liked to wear was boy clothes!"

Kai sent a glare his way, and watched as he and Mori cowered under it.

"Honey Sempai, if Kai likes to dress like a boy all the time it is her prerogative" Kyouya told Honey, before waving to Kai as she walked to the changing rooms.

"Fine, I'll show him!" she muttered.

Walking across the lumpy warm sand, she looked around the giant rainforest. There were tall trees and chirping birds. Pretty peaceful, but that probably wouldn't last long. The changing room was pretty nice, and the twins were leaning against it, waiting for Haruhi.

Noticing she was approaching, the twins jumped up and said,

"Yay! We can play dress up with you! Go get changed!"

Kai rolled her eyes at them, and then went into the room. Shutting the door behind her, she saw Haruhi pulling on a hooded shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Hey Haruhi, what's up?" Kai said, as she rummaging through a pile of clothes. It was kind of cool the twin's mom was a fashion designer, but all of these clothes in here was ridiculous.

"Nothing much, I'm just ready to go home now" she said, her voice sounding quite monotonous.

She rubbed her neck in annoyance, and Kai couldn't hold back a laugh.

Kai nodded and said "I feel the same way. But I'm going to show them that I AM a girl. Stupid guys saying I always dress like a boy. They are challenging my femininity".

Haruhi laughed and said,

"Does that mean you're going to take off the wraps?"

Kai looked down at her flat chest and reddened.

"Oh lord no. I haven't had them off in public before" she said, a blush now faintly on her cheeks.

Haruhi giggled and said,

"Well they won't be convinced otherwise. I'll see you in a bit. Good luck"

She waved then walked out of the room, leaving Kai staring at the pile of clothes with disdain.

"Well, it's now or never" she muttered, and chose a pair of baggy guy shorts, and a tight tank top.

She un-wrapped her breasts, and nearly passed out when blood flow went back into them. She glared at the door, and said,

"Ok, let's do this".

She grabbed a baggy hooded shirt, and put it on. She walked out of the changing room and headed back to where everyone was. Upon arrival, she noticed Haruhi putting on sun block, and giggled.

"You know were indoors right?" Kai said, pointing to the well lit ceiling.

"Yes, but you can never be too careful. Besides, it gives me something to do" she said, sighing in obvious defeat.  
Kai nodded in agreement, and took the bottle of sun block and slowly applied to her face and arms.

"Kai, Haruhi!" called Hikaru, running up to them. Kaoru wasn't very far behind.

"Wanna come on the water slide with us?" asked Kaoru, pointing to the gigantic slide in the distance.

Kai looked at the slide, and gave a nervous sweat drop.

But before she or Haruhi could answer, Hikaru narrowed his eyes and asked,

"Wait, what's with the deal with those clothes you both are wearing?"

Kai shrugged, and the twins shook their heads at her. They looked at Haruhi expectantly, and she sighed.

Haruhi glanced at her clothes and said "Oh this, Tamaki Sempai gave it to me". The twins nodded, mentally putting Tamaki on their most wanted list.

"So you're not going to swim?" asked Hikaru, throwing his banana peel on the ground.

"I'll swim later" said Kai, grinning and looking away. She had a plan first.

Haruhi smiled at Kai knowingly, and then said,

"I like swimming just as much as the next guy, but I'd rather be at home. All you need to play in the water is a plastic pool".

"A plastic pool? What's that?" asked the twins, looking very confused.

Kai fell on the floor laughing, and Haruhi shook her head at them. "Well, it's a round hollow pool, which you blow up with air, and fill with water".

"Oh, you dunce! You must mean an inflatable boat" said the twins, sticking out there tongue.

Kai just laughed harder, and Haruhi exclaimed,

"No! Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?"

Tamaki rushed in out of nowhere, and whispered loudly to the twins,

"If Haruhi says it's a pool it's a pool. It's not her fault she's an ignorant commoner"

The twins narrowed their eyes and said in confusion,

"So are we supposed to lie to her?"

Haruhi picked Kai up from the ground, and stated,

"I can't help to feel that I should be offended by that comment"

Kai nodded in agreement, and dusted off her shorts.

The twins looked at Tamaki and asked,

"Why did you make Haruhi put on the awful pull over?"

Tamaki remained silent, and the twins rambled on.

"I mean, it seems like you would be all for it. Wait, I know what he's up to. He wants to cover her up so he can be the only one to see her in a swim suit. Pervert"

Tamaki blushed and exclaimed,

"Thats not it at all. I was just trying to protect her innocence, as any father would have done. It is not proper for a young lady to walk around half naked in front of boys and-" he cut off when he felt daggers shooting in his back.

The twins pointed to a disgruntled Haruhi, who was glaring at Tamaki profusely, while Kai shook her head at him.

Before anything else could be said, Honey ran up to them, skipping in his Usa-chan floaty.

"Haruhi, Kai, you want to come in the tide pool with me?" he asked.

Haruhi looked at the water and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to swim, but I'm sure Kai will join you".

Kai smiled and said,

"I'll swim with you sempai, just give me a minute!".

Honey jumped for joy, and did a little dance while in the pool.

"Hey wait a minute, why do you need the floatie? Don't you know how to swim?" asked Haruhi, looking curiously at the contraption.

"Yeah, but it just looks cuter this way, you know?" said Hunny, striking a pose, and then running away back into the water.

"He's right" said Kai, smiling at Honey's retreating figure.

"The bunnies are pretty cute" said Haruhi, laughing.

"He's so innocent" said the twins together, and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"NO WAY, YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG" said an annoying voice, echoing around the whole park.

"Is that..." asked Haruhi, watching the ground rumble.

"Renge. Damn it" muttered Kai, beginning to growl at the annoying figure springing up from the ground.

Renge appeared out of the ground, it a tight black bikini.

"How does she follow us?" muttered Haruhi, shoulders beginning to sag.

"That outfits pretty impressive" said a grinning Hikaru, and Kai shot him a death glare.  
He cowered, and hid behind his younger brother.

"What's with the bikini?" asked Kaoru, and Renge smiled sweetly. "I'm cosplaying LaLa" she said simply, and Kai guffawed.

Renge shot her a false sweet smile, and said,

"Hello Kai, didn't see you there".

Ouch. A short jab. Two could play at that game.

"Hello Renge, who are you stalking this week?" asked Kai, crossing her arms, preventing her from ripping Renge's hair out.

"Oh Kai, don't be rude just because I get more guys then you do. It's simply because I'm a female, and you are gay. There's simply more fish in the sea for me then there is for you" she said, her tone becoming more obnoxious by the second.

Kai laughed with humor, and said "Are you sure you're a female? Because I'm sure your rack looks like one out of a boob job magazine".

Everyone got dead quiet, and backed a few feet away from Kai. Kyouya chuckled off in the distance, and Renge smirked at Kai.

"Don't worry Kai. I'm a hundred percent all natural. However, if you ever want to consider getting a rack, I have a couple businesses you can call".

Kai rolled her eyes, and said,

"Why are you here Renge? We are trying to have a vacation".

"Well, you obviously need help understanding Honey's hidden motives. Observe" she said, pointing at Honey, who was now jumping around next to Mori in the water, having a cute moment.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tamaki, looking very confused.  
"Think about what he said to you earlier" she said, and Honey's words echoed in everyone's heads.

_"It just looks cuter this way, you know?"_ Honey's words seemed to hand in the air, and everyone stared in shock.

"He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think" she said, smiling smugly.

"I agree" said Kyouya, who was now walking up to them.

"Try putting I at the beginning of that sentence" he said, and everyone proceeded to put on there thinking caps.

"He planned that?" they exclaimed, and Renge and Kyouya nodded.

"Well he probably felt threatened, so he has taken steps to keep his rank as Lolita boy. I should give him more credit; he's a lot smarter than I thought "said Renge, making her dramatic exit.

Once she exited, Kai sighed and took a sip of her juice.

"I really don't like her. I'd rather put hot coals down my throat, and then hear her talk again".

"You really don't like Renge huh?" said Kyouya, amused.

"It's because when we were younger, there was this girl who always used to pick on Haruhi. I confronted her, and she started messing with me. So, I pulled her hair and told her if I ever got wind of her talking bad about me or Haruhi, I'd do worse things than pulling her hair. Renge reminds me of her" said Kai, crossing her arms in irritation.

Haruhi smiled and punched Kai on the shoulder lightly. "I remember that" she said, and Kai grinned at her. The twins and Tamaki gushed at the cute moment.

"Oh yes. I do remember reading that somewhere in your file. Which reminds me" Kyouya said, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to the twins.

"OH HECK YA!" they said, and pulled out the contents.

"Aww Kai , you were so cute! What happened? You're such a boy now" they said, and Kai yelled and lunged at them, knocking them both on the ground.

"Give me those! I swear to god I'm going to kill you both" she exclaimed.

"No way" they said, and ran away with them. Kai gave Kouya the look of death, and he simply smiled at her. Before she could kill anybody or do anything else, Hunny called out to her.

"Kai-Chan! Come swim with me" he said, waving to her.

"Coming!" she said, then unzipped her jacket.

Kouya raised his eye brows, but said nothing. Tamaki began to stutter to Haruhi, asking her if she had any surprises he should know about. She shook her head and laughed.  
**KAI POV**

You laughed and jumped into the water, thankful it wasn't that cold. Honey and Mori began to splash at you, and you squealed as you tried to evade their attacks. You dove under water to escape, and couldn't help but grin to yourself. You had managed to surprise the guys. You were sure Mori and Honey noticed, but they didn't say anything. You grabbed a snorkel, and proceed to swim where everyone else was standing. Leaning against the wall, you could barely make out what was being said. You heard the twins approaching.

"Who was that hot girl swimming with Honey and Mori? And where did Kai go?" they asked, and Haruhi burst into laughter.

"That was Kai. That's her "undone", so to speak" said Kyouya, chuckling.

The twins must have been so surprised; it took them a long time to say anything.

"Damn! No way!" they exclaimed, their voices low.

You grabbed a nearby water gun, and jumped up from the water. "That's what you two get!" you yelled, and squirted the twins.

The twins screamed and jumped in after you. You gave chase and swam to hide into the water fall cave. It was dimly lit and far away everyone else's view. Unfortunately for you, the twins advanced fast and backed you against the wall.

"That was awfully naughty of you Kai-Chan" they said in unison. You blushed as they both leaned one hand on the wall, faces getting closer.

'Great, I like both of them? Kill me now!' you thought, mentally screaming at yourself.

"Who knew you"...

"Were such a.."

"Dirty girl" they said together huskily, breathing it into your ear.

"Ah!" you moaned quietly, goose bumps gathering on your neck. You couldn't breathe, and it felt like your body was on fire.

"Oh, did you hear that Kaoru?" Hikaru said, his hand grabbing the back of your neck.

"It seems our pet has another side of her we never knew" Kaoru said, blowing your bangs out of your face. You and gasped as you felt hands roam from your neck to your shoulders, leaving a tingling sensation across your skin. You opened your mouth to say something, anything, but a finger to your lips stopped you.

"Shush" they whispered, and it got dead quiet. "Hikaru? Kaoru? Kai?" called Haruhi, not far away from the cave.

"It was just getting good" Kaoru said, pouting as he pulled away.

"I know, but we have all the time in the world" said Hikaru, also backing away.

You opened your eyes and realized you were dizzy. The twins were smirking at you, and you didn't think you could move. They grabbed you and guided you out of the cave. Swimming with them, you tried to gather your thoughts and think about what just happened.

"Kai! There you are! What were you guys doing?" Haruhi asked, helping you out of the pool.  
You gave her a fake grin, and said "We were exploring. This place is pretty big".

Haruhi nodded and said "Yeah it is, are you going to go back in the pool?".

She gave you a searching look, and you smiled and said,

"Yeah, I think I will go put my feet in it. I'll see you guys later!".

You waved to the twins, who looked awfully confused, and a bit guilty. Haruhi just shook her head smiling, and went to sit down.

**POV END**

The twins, who obviously were slightly confused with themselves, decided they would challenge Tamaki to a water gun fight. After much convincing, Tamaki agreed. Unfortunately, due to his lack of balance, he ran into a totem pole, and unlocked a hidden switch that made a tidal pool. Everyone watched in horror as a huge wave began to form.

"Honey sempai!" screamed Kai, who was already in the pool.

She rushed to get to him, only to get engulfed as well. They disappeared, and the rest of the host club began to freak out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kai! Honey- Sempai!" screamed Haruhi, and she ran into a random direction. The rest of the club ( Except Kyouya) , followed blindly, only to be face to face with crocodiles. "What the heck!" they screamed, and ran away back to Kyouya.

"Okay listen up, I guess the designers for this place have a few kinks they need to work out. Thanks you guys, I collected a lot of data today" he said, smiling at them.

Everyone glared at him, waiting for more information.

"Here is a map of the place, it's safe to assume Honey and Kai washed up here. It may be tough, considering we will be going though rough terrain" he said pointing to a spot in the jungle.

"It looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas. Any ideas what may be lurking in there?" asked Haruhi, and Kyouya shook his head. The tension in the group grew.

"Alright, Gentleman, this is a mission of survival. It is our sworn duty to save Kai and Hunny Sempai!" yelled Tamaki. Everyone nodded, and then ran off in the direction where Honey and Kai were.

After marching for a good hour, rain began to fall, and took cover under a gazebo.

"Mori, they're going to be okay" Haruhi said, grabbing his arm. Mori must have been feeling guilty for not being able to do anything to help his cousin and friend.

"Your right" he said, smiling at her.

Tamaki then began to freak out over the fact that he thought Mori wanted to be Haruhi's new "daddy". Kyouya was being distracted by a phone call, and the twins were teasing Tamaki. Mori, unable to wait any longer, walked off in search.

Haruhi ran after him, and after walking and tripping behind him, he began to carry her.

Looking around, Haruhi screamed as police officers surrounded them and tried to grab her from Mori.

A scream erupted as Honey came into view, knocking soldiers out, one by one. Haruhi watched in absolute shock as he took them all down. The rest of the host club ran up to the scene.

"Haruhi! I was so worried" he said, running up behind her and holding her, much to her dismay. The twins turned to Honey who was staring down at the beaten officers with his cute glare.

"Oh wow!" said Kaoru, and Hikaru added,

"You okay Sempai? Where's Kai at? Is she okay?"

Honey frowned and said "Kai-Chan is hurt! I told her to stay put until I found you guys".

Haruhi gasped, and ran ahead, the twins right behind her. The twins beat her to Kai though, and knelt down to find that she was dozing against a tree. Tears were almost dried on her cheeks, and her wrist a black and blue color.

Haruhi touched Kai's shoulder and said,

"Kai? You okay?".

Kai stirred and opened her eyes. "Huh? Oh I'm fine. Just a bruise" she said, wincing as she examined her arm.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned as they wiped the excess of the tears off her face.

"Kai..." they said together, their voices melancholy.

"Does it..."

"Hurt" they both asked, their fingers grazing the tender flesh.

Kai tenderly smiled and said "Well it's not supposed to tickle. I will be fine though. Let's go. Next time, I'd rather go to the beach".

The twins helped her up, and she leaned on Haruhi for support. "Me too" said Haruhi, smiling at her friend, though obviously still worried.

"That can be arranged" said Kyouya, as he and the others approached.  
"A trip to the beach would be lovely" said Tamaki, smiling at Haruhi and Kai. Kai noted that his smile lingered ever so longer on her friend. Interesting.

"Then its settled!" Kai said, smiling at her friends. Her gaze traveled to the twins, where it lingered for quite some time... 


	3. Okinawa Beach!

Chapter 3  
Beach time!

The host club members were sitting in the music room, either working on school work, or eating cake. Haruhi sat at her regular "Thinking desk" while Kai laid lazily on the couch, cuddling with her pillow.  
"So, you guys ready for the beach?" screamed Honey, mouth full of cake as he ran up to Haruhi.  
"The beach?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Of course silly" said the twins, getting up from looking over Kai's shoulder.  
"But why?" asked Kai, groaning into her pillow.  
"Don't you remember what you said?" asked Hikaru, spitting his tongue at her.  
"You said you'd like to go to the beach" said Kaoru, leaning on his brother.  
"This must have been when I hurt my wrist. Must have been the pain talking" said Kai, returning to her book and ignoring the twins.

She was doing her best to not look them in the eyes after what happened at the resort. First they flirt with her, and then they get concerned over her injury. What the heck is she supposed to think? It's not like she should care anyways. She wasn't their type, and there were TWO of them. Two more than she could handle.

"You said it. Now, we brought some swim suits for you two to choose from" they said, pulling Kai up from her thoughts, and dragging Haruhi to the hundreds of swim suits on display.

Honey ran up and chose a pretty green one, and said,  
"I think this one would look cute on Kai-Chan".

The twins nodded and said "Great choice Sempai!".  
"Not going to happen. Wouldn't want to give you guys heart attacks, because where oh where would I be without you guys?" she asked sarcastically.

They scowled at her and said "Just wait pet, just you wait".

Kai spat her tongue at them, and then went back to reading.

Honey grabbed another suit, and said,

"How about this blue one for Haru-chan?".

The twins chuckled and said "I don't think you get it Sempai. Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board. That swim suit would only upset her because it draws attention to lacking feminine physique. That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit. It carefully hides the fact that she's so flat-chested".

The suit was a light pink, with ruffles galore. Haruhi sighed in defeat, while Kai laughed rolled on the floor in hysterical laughter.

Tamaki stormed over and yelled "You punks had better stop sexually harassing my little girl!".

"So we're not going to the beach" asked the twins, hiding under a table.

Tamaki rolled his eyes and asked "Who said that we're not going?".  
"Really? So you want to go after all?" the twins asked, mischief glinting in their eyes.  
"Can Usa-chan come too?" asked Honey, looking worried that he couldn't.  
"I don't see a problem with that" said Kyouya, addressing Honey's question while looking at his clip board.  
"Mmm" agreed Mori, standing around looking stoic as always.  
"Huh? We're really going to go?" asked Haruhi and Kai, jumping up and glaring.  
Tamaki smiled and said "Why not? Let's go to the beach!".

"So why did we come to Okinawa?" asked the twins, complaining on the drive to the beach.  
"Because, Kyouya's family owns a beach here" explained Tamaki, obviously in high spirits.  
"Yeah" said Mori, nodding in agreement.  
"Why couldn't we have gone to the Caribbean?" the twins asked, and Kyouya chuckled.  
"You really think commoners like Kai and Haruhi have passports?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah your right" stated the twins, voices monotonous.  
"You do realize I can hear what you're saying right?" asked Haruhi, rolling her eyes at them.  
"I do have a passport thank you!" Kai said, glaring as she trudged through the sand. Haruhi laughed as she struggled to keep up with her pace.

Once reaching the beach, Kouya surprised them, stating that they had customers. While everyone went to do their own activities, Kai and Haruhi decided to stay on the shore and talk with their customers. The twins went off and played volley ball, while Tamaki had alone time with all of his customers. Honey and Mori were off doing some weird workout dance with their customers.

Kai and Haruhi got changed into "Beach clothes" and since the customers were around, they weren't really able to cut loose. Instead, Haruhi wore a navy blue t-shirt with tan khaki shorts, and Kai wore a green tank top and gray hoodie with baggy black shorts. Her wrist was still a little bruised, so Haruhi made sure it was wrapped.

"Haruhi, Kai, aren't you going to swim?" asked one of the girls, obviously confused.  
"Nah, we like looking at the sea from a safe distance" said Haruhi, giving them a charming smile.  
The girls blushed and another said "Well if you're not going to swim, can we at least sit with you guys?".  
"But why? You girls should go swim, you got cute swim suits on" said Kai, and Haruhi nodded and said charmingly,  
"Why not show them off?".  
The girls swooned and fell over one another. Kai laughed and said "I'll go get you girls some drinks. It's hot out here".

Kai got up and walked over to where Kyouya was sitting. She heard the twins come over and sigh.  
"I can't believe he fooled us" said Hikaru, bending over to retrieve his ball.  
"Who would have thought he'd bring the ladies with us" said Kaoru, shaking his head.  
"We certainly didn't expect it" said Hikaru, picking up the volley ball that he and Kaoru were chasing after earlier.

"You were brought along on this all expenses paid trip for a reason. And that is to keep our clients entertained" said Kyouya, handing Kai a tray.

"We know, but with the ladies here, Haruhi and Kai can't change into their swim suits" said the twins, obviously looking bummed.

"Not to worry I have got it all under control. My little angel Haruhi won't be prancing around in a swim suit. At least not in front of you perverts anyways" said Tamaki, taking a break from his work. He wore an angelic smile, and slipped into one of his dazed fantasies.  
After a few seconds of dreaming, Tamaki began to fidget with happiness. "It will happen just like that. The greatest day of my life, I don't know if I can handle it!" he said, his face red from blushing.  
"What's wrong with Tamaki?" asked a girl, looking concerned.  
"Oh don't worry about him" said Hikaru, sitting in a chair next to his brother.  
"He just gets like that sometimes" said Kaoru, smiling at the customers.  
Kai grabbed everything up, and proceeded to shake her head at Tamaki. The twins gave her evil smiles, and she blew them a kiss.  
They blushed, and all the girls gushed at the scene. 'Payback at last!' she thought happily, walking away from them.

After bringing the customers drinks, they talked for a few minutes, until Kai and Haruhi decided they wanted to take their break.  
They decided to go for a walk along the shore, and ended up running into Hunny and Mori. They had buckets and shovels in their hands.  
"Hey you guys! You want to go hell fish shunting?" asked Honey, obviously very excited.  
Kai laughed and Haruhi said "I think you mean Shell fish hunting. Besides, I don't think this is that kinda of beach, Sempai. You're not going to find many...". She trailed off as she and Kai noticed his bucket was already full of shell fish and many other delicacies.  
They looked down and saw that the whole area was covered in them. "What the hell? No way!" they exclaimed, and glanced around in confusion.

Mori chuckled as he secretly told Kai how the food came to be here. Haruhi had already run over to help Honey collect everything.

Kai laughed and took a drink of her water. She noticed the girls laughing at Haruhi too. Tamaki grabbed a crab and asked Haruhi is she thought it was "Crabtivating".

Kai collapsed with laughter and Kyouya made some notes, which was most likely black mail.  
Screams erupted as a centipede was found on the crab, and everyone but Haruhi, Kai, and Kyouya ran away.

Haruhi grabbed the centipede, and she and Kai walked it over to the rock, and tossed it over.  
"So, I know most girls are afraid of bugs, and I certainly didn't think you guys were bug loving types" said Hikaru, leaning on Kai, while Kaoru leaned on Haruhi.  
"Don't you think you could have taken it easier on the little guy?" asked Kaoru, shaking his head in dismay.  
"Oh come on. It's not dead" said Haruhi, shaking her head at them.  
Kai rolled her eyes at them and said "It takes a lot more to kill a bug".

The customers surrounded Kai and Haruhi, calling them brave and handsome. While all of this commotion was going on, the rest of host club made a wager.

They all were going to compete to see what Kai's and Haruhi's worst fear was.

The prize was offered by Kyouya, which were pictures of the girls throughout their life.  
And so...with that the game began.

Next thing the girls knew, they were being dragged by the twins into a cave. Some customers went with, and the twins began to tell a story of the cave.  
"Here it is, it's the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here" said Hikaru, and the customers latched on to him and Kaoru fiercely.  
"They say you can only find this place at low tide. Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, waiting to take revenge on anyone who happens to come inside" said Kaoru, looking around. Kai and Haruhi rolled their eyes, while the customers still latched on to the twins, shaking in fear.  
"LOOK!" shouted Hikaru, and he pointed his flashlight at a shadow that was now laughing evilly. A hand reached out and grabbed Kai and Haruhi on their shoulders.  
"What's going on? Are you trying to freak us out?" they asked the twins, annoyed by their antics.  
The twins sighed and asked them "What's wrong with you two? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts".  
The customers ditched the twins, and now began to latch onto Kai and Haruhi.  
"We have never seen a real one, so how can we be afraid?" they said, and led the customers out of the cave, leaving the twins to sigh in defeat.  
After safely returning to girls to the beach, Kai and Haruhi were dragged away again, only this time by Honey. Honey led them to a police truck, and pushed them inside.

"Were ready when you are private police people!" he shouted, and the officers saluted him.

They shut the door, and the girls and Honey stood in the pitch black compartment.  
Then, Honey began to freak out because of the dark. Haruhi and Kai did their best to comfort him, and Mori came to the rescue and opened the door. Obviously realizing that this plan was a fail, Mori grabbed a sharp harpoon and shoved it in front of their faces.

Haruhi and Kai stared and said "Mori, you're our sempai. Not our setae". Failing again, Honey and Mori walked away in defeat, and left the girls confused.

The sun was beginning to set as the twins leaned against a rock, talking to Tamaki. They were stunned that they were unable to find Haruhi's or Kai's fear. Tamaki wasn't losing hope though, since he was picking up snakes and putting them in a bucket. The twins began to freak out since they realized they were poisonous.

At the same time, Haruhi and Kai were picking up more shell fish for side dishes, when one of the customers called down to them. She and a few other girls were up on a cliff, looking at the ocean.  
"Hey be careful!" yelled Kai, already dropping her bucket to retrieve the girls.  
"It's dangerous!" said Haruhi, as she and Kai ran up to the top of the cliff.  
When reaching the scene, they noticed a couple of drunken guys harassing the girls.  
"We just want to have a little fun!" said one of the drunk guys, grabbing one of the girls. Haruhi got angry and tossed her bucket of side dishes at the creeps. "I'm going to get the guys" yelled Kai, and she ran at a dead sprint down the cliff. She screamed for the twins, not knowing why. Mori might have been a better choice, or Honey sempai, but she couldn't help herself.

Unfortunately, she lost balance and fell on some sharp rocks and scraped her hands. Strong hands pulled her up, and she was face to face with her favorite set of twins. The beach was now deserted, since Kyouya sent all of the girls to the hotel room once the yelling started.  
"Don't worry the boss is on his way. Knowing him, he'll get there just in time" said Kaoru, scooping her up from the ground into his arms. She was happy to find his chest warm, and allowed herself to close her eyes just for a second.  
Hikaru put his hand on her cheek and sighed.  
"Why is it your always getting hurt?".  
They grabbed her hands and looked at the scrapes.  
"It's not my fault, I just have issues with balance" she said, and they both chuckled.  
As they walked to where everyone was, Kaoru still had Kai in his arms, and he and Hikaru took turns holding her.  
"So, out of curiosity, what is your biggest fear, pet?" they asked her, and she laughed at them.  
"Heights. Of course that's definitely tied with bridges way high up over water. So overall, heights. Why?" she asked, suspicious of their motives.  
"Just wondering. Are you okay to walk the rest of the way?" they asked her, giving her worried expressions.  
"Yes I'm okay. Why, am I too heavy?" she asked them, beginning to feel self conscious now.  
They laughed and touched her cheek again.

"Nah, but the others may start to wonder why were holding your pretty self for so long, even though your okay to walk".

Kai blushed as they put her down, and they laughed at her. "It's so cute when she does that" said Kaoru, and Hikaru nodded in agreement. She glared and trudged off ahead, now concerned for her best friend. She and the twins arrived just in time to see Tamaki carrying Haruhi out of the water.

She ran to Haruhi and shook her. "Are you okay? What the hell happened after I left?".  
Haruhi shook her head, trying to get the water out of her ears.

"They pushed me off the cliff into the water" she said, and Kai glared.  
Tamaki put a hand on Kai's shoulder, as if to say he would handle it.  
"Where did they go?" he asked Kyouya, his tone cold.

"We took their ID cards and respectively asked them to leave. The girls are all back at the hotel, and I called a doctor" said Kyouya, putting a towel around Haruhi.

"I'm fine guys, I don't need a doctor" said Haruhi rubbing her head, obviously trying to relieve whatever ache was bothering her.

"What were you thinking? You know, you're not like Honey Sempai, you're not a martial arts master." Tamaki asked quietly, looking her dead in the eye. He put his hands on her shoulders, and her chin lifted in plain stubbornness.

"Why did you confront them? What made you think you stood a chance? You against two boys?" he continued, determined to make her see reason.

"But it doesn't matter that their boys and I'm a girl. I was there, I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think and"-  
"That's no excuse you idiot! Don't forget, you're a girl!" he exclaimed, cutting her off, and pissing her off more.

Her eyes narrowed and she said,  
"Look I'm sorry you had to come save me Sempai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

His hands let go of her shoulders, and his demeanor suddenly went ice cold.  
"You don't think so? Fine. Whatever you say. But I am not speaking to you until you admit that you were wrong!" he yelled, and then trudged up to the house they all were staying at.  
Everyone stood awkwardly, and then also made their way to the house, Haruhi glaring all the way too.

Honey and Mori were busy in the kitchen cooking up all the sea food they had picked earlier, while everyone else got ready for dinner. The twins were sitting and chatting, while Tamaki slouched in a chair and moped. Kyouya went to find Kai and escorted her to the dining room.  
She was wearing a knee length dress, blue, with simple stitching. She had on white flats and a simple clip in her hair.  
Tamaki, who had been moping, perked up and gushed at Kai. Kai smiled at him, thanking him for his string of compliments.  
"Awww Kai-chan, you're so cute!" said Honey, gushing over Kai as he put the food on the table.  
"What he said!" said the twins, grinning at her and looking her over more than necessary. They winked at her and she rolled her eyes, even though she felt herself blushing at their stares.

"Don't get too excited, I only wore a dress so Haruhi wouldn't feel self conscience" she said, and stood and waited until Mori came back with Haruhi.

Tamaki perked up when he saw her, unable to resist her cuteness. She was wearing a simple pink dress, one of which her dad secretly packed for her. Luckily, Kai had anticipated Ranka doing that, so she packed one as well.

"Ohhh Haru-chan where did you get that dress?" asked Hunny, gushing over Haruhi as well.

"From my dad, he must have repacked my bag when I wasn't looking. He is always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff" she said, unsure why everyone was freaking out.  
"That's awesome! Way to go dad!" yelled the twins, and Haruhi rolled her eyes at them.  
Everyone took their seats at dinner, and Mori and Honey helped distribute the food. Kai sat next to Kyouya and the twins, while Haruhi and Tamaki ended up next to each other for some reason. It was so quiet you could literally hear the clock ticking in the other room.  
"Well this is uncomfortable" muttered Hikaru, sipping on his iced tea.  
"Kinda awkward" said Kaoru, and Kai nodded in agreement.  
Hunny smiled nervously and said "Dig in Haru-chan. This is the food we got today!".  
Haruhi grabbed a leg of a crab and broke it in two, making Tamaki wince. "This crab is incrabible. Ha-ha, get it?" she asked between bites, as everyone ate quietly, watching the scene between the two.

After her twentieth crab leg or so, Tamaki mustered up the courage and said, "Haven't you had enough? Give it a rest".  
Haruhi, unfazed and still eating didn't pay him a glance and said,  
"Excuse me? I thought you weren't speaking to me".  
He glared at her and asked,  
"You trying to be cute?"

Everyone stopped eating and watched them intently. She glared at him and he winced.  
Obviously getting frustrated, Tamaki sighed.

He slammed his napkin down and said,  
"Okay fine I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then. I'm going to bed. Kyouya, would you show me to my room please?"

Kyouya nodded and said,  
"Of course. Would you excuse me please"

He and Tamaki proceeded to leave the room, relieving some of the tension.

A few minutes later, after thinking to herself, Haruhi sighed and said,

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to find a better way to protect myself".

"So that's it. He got to you huh?" asked the twins, shaking their heads at her.

It wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts like Kai is doing" said Hikaru shrugging.

"But we're not going to force you to do it" said Kaoru, also shrugging.

"Beside, that's not the real issue here" they concluded, staring at her with somber expressions.

"To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted" said Hikaru, looking her dead in the eye.

"What do you mean?" said Haruhi, looking very confused. She looked to her best friend who was shaking her head.

"I've known you since we were little, and seeing you unconscious in Tamaki's arms gave me a scare Haruhi. I ran to get the guys because I knew something bad was going to happen. Had we been alone, I would have stayed with you, but this time, we weren't alone. We had friends" Kai said, voice beginning to shake. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. Haruhi looked at her friend in alarm, and Mori patted Kai's back comfortingly.

"I didn't cause you any trouble or anything though" said Haruhi, looking around the table at everybody.

"That's not true Haru-chan. I think you should apologize. Kay? You made us all worry, especially Tama-chan. I think you should apologize to him the most" Honey scolded lightly, and Haruhi looked even more upset.

"So you were worried about me? But why?" she asked, and Honey sighed in exasperation.

"You're hopeless" stated the twins in resignation.

"You think? Guys I'm really sorry" she said, then was surrounded by hugs from the guys.  
Kai waited until they were done gushing, and then lightly punched her friend on the arm. Haruhi smiled at her, and then grimaced as she touched her stomach.  
"You okay?" asked Kai, putting her hand on Haruhi's shoulder to settle her.  
"I don't feel so good" she said, and ran off to find a bathroom.

Kai grabbed some of the dishes and she and Hunny helped wash dishes while Mori dried them. The twins were talking with them, and everyone was laughing until they heard the loud crash of thunder. Kai looked outside, then said "Oh no. Where's Haruhi?".  
Everyone shrugged, and Kai ran off to look for her, everyone following hot pursuit. Kouya found them searching around, and led them to the room Haruhi was in. Before opening to door, the twins asked Kouya if it was a good idea that she was alone with Tamaki.  
"Of course, she's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possible go wrong?" asked Kouya, smiling at them. The twins sighed and knocked on the door before heading in.

"Hey boss" they said, then trailed off.  
Tamaki didn't notice they were there. He was still talking to Haruhi.  
"The blind fold helps you from seeing anything, and the ear plugs prevent you from hearing any sound" he said, and she smiled.  
"Yeah you're right" she said, obviously happy to be rid of the thunder noise.  
"You nasty pervert" said Hikaru, glaring at Tamaki.  
"What kind of foreplay is that?" asked Kaoru, utter disgust on his face.  
Kai glared and said "What the hell Tamaki!".  
She lunged for him, only to be held back by the twins.  
"Let me explain. Haruhi is afraid of thunder, so I did this to help her. Nothing like that! I would never do that to my little girl!" Tamaki said, and Kai and the twins settled down.  
"I know she is afraid of thunder! Okay fine, just next time answer when we knock. Or next time, instead of hitting a ball with a bat, I'll be hitting your face, boss" Kai growled, walking out of the room and leaving Tamaki sweaty and nervous.

Haruhi was confused as she took off the blind fold and ear plugs. "Uh, what's going on? Why is Sempai rocking back in forth?" she asked them, very confused.

The others laughed, and Kyouya said,  
"He'll be fine. He just had a close call with death is all"

"I'll say" said the twins, still glaring at Tamaki.  
"You should get to bed Haruhi, it's been a long day" said Kyouya, grinning at her. It was as though they were sharing some private joke. Haruhi smiled at him and nodded, everyone said goodnight to her and left the room. Honey and Mori headed off to bed, while Kyouya decided to stay up in his room and write for a bit. Tamaki headed off to bed, a goofy smile on his face.

The twins headed to living room, finding Kai watching a movie.  
"Aren't you going to go to bed?" they asked her, and she rolled her eyes.  
"It's nine o' clock. Not for another couple hours at least. Why? You worried about me?" she asked, teasing them.  
It felt good to get some retaliation for once. Only this time, instead of a witty comeback, they were unusually quiet.

They looked down at the ground, and nodded.

Kai felt her face start to burn.

She felt tongue tied, and she actually felt her eyes burn a little from the emotion.

"You want to watch the movie with me?" she asked them, signaling to the open spot next to her.  
They looked at one another, then smiled at her and nodded. They both sat on either side of her, leaning into her.

The movie was Kiki's delivery service, and right before the end of the movie, Kai fell asleep. By this time, both Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms around her, and she was cuddled up between them. They smiled, and Hikaru picked her up and carried her to her room. Finding it locked, they shrugged and carried her to their room.

Laying her gently on the bed, they noticed she had goose bumps on her arms. They put the blanket on her, and then climbed into bed with her, curling up on either side of her. For the first time, they held someone else while holding themselves. Kai snuggled closer unconsciously, and they smiled. Wrapping themselves closer around her, they fell asleep to the sound of her breathing, and the rain falling outside

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later, Kai awoke in a room that was not her own. Her face turned a shade of beet red when she realized where she was, and whose arms were holding her. How the hell did she end up here? It feels good...but how? And damn did she mention it felt good? God she had to stop thinking that. She carefully crept up from the shirtless twins, and quietly exited the room.

Walking back to her room, she felt cold. Her door was locked, so she grabbed her necklace that she put on last night with the attached key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, it was rather cold. The sun was beginning to rise, and she realized they would be leaving in a few hours. Too bad, because this place is pretty beautiful. Her head ached, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed with the twins, but she wouldn't. She was just a toy to them, and that's all she would be. It was safe to assume she had always had a low self-esteem, no matter how confident she pretended she was.

Lying on her bed, she realized that she really missed her mom. Too bad she was in the beginning of her season of Women's baseball in America. She always emailed her, but it was just too different for Kai. Their house was reasonably big, but living in a big house was lonelier than anyone could imagine. That's why she was staying with Haruhi. Ranka has always been like a father to her, so maybe she would talk to him when she got back. Haruhi was like her sister, and she knew she could tell her anything, but this time, she decided, she'd keep it to herself.

Getting up from the bed, she reached in the drawer and grabbed her clothes and began to pack. She knew getting upset over this would only make her think about more, but she was unable to help it.  
So what would she do now while she waited for everyone to wake up? She pulled out her iPod, and clicked on the one song that made her feel a bit better.

_(Your beautiful by James Blunt_)

After repeating the song for a while, she turned it off and went inside her bathroom. She threw on a t shirt and a pair of shorts. Nothing special.

She put her hair in a messy bun, barely managing to do it considering how short it was.

She didn't bother with the wraps today, not willing to deal with the discomfort.  
She put on a regular hoodie, and grabbed her suitcase. She carried it out to the living room, and set in on the door step. No one was awake yet, so she made toast and read more of her manga.

Everyone eventually woke up one by one, Tamaki first. He was unusually chipper, which kind of brightened her day. He talked with her a bit, and then Mori and a sleepy Hunny were next. Kouya followed, looking grumpy. He obviously wasn't a morning person. Haruhi was next, who sat down with her while eating toast. The twins were the last to wake up, and they walked into the living room, eyes seeking Kai's. She returned the look, waiting for them to say something. She certainly wasn't going to say anything, there wasn't much to say.

They smiled at her, as if to say 'This conversation isn't over. Not by a long shot'.

She sighed, and grabbed her bag as the cars arrived. She took the seat next to Haruhi, and played her iPod the whole drive back home.  
"Bye Bye Okinawa, I think I left my heart with you" she thought, as she pressed play to a song...  
_(Stay by Lisa Loeb_) 


	4. The Zuka Club!

_Spell checked! :) Thanks for all the reviews and tips everyone! Special thanks to Itachi'sGirl27 :D_

**  
****One of the boys!****  
****  
Chapter 4 **

**! **

"What is with all the chatter? I thought this was study hall?" asked Kai, as she walked into her homeroom class. Everyone was talking and telling jokes, and moving from table to table.

One of Kai's customers walked up to them shyly, and said "Its the annual exposition for the cultural club. Classes are canceled for the next few days". She blushed when Kai and Haruhi smiled at her, and Kai said "Really? That's great! No more math class!".

The girl smiled and laughed as Haruhi stuck her tongue out at Kai and said "You could try and study". Kai rolled her eyes at her and took her seat.

Looking to her left, the usual two seats that were occupied normally were empty at the moment, and she looked around.

Sure enough, they were over by the window with a group of people, teasing Renge about instant coffee. First, no math class, then Renge feeling stupid? Could this day get any better?

She felt arms snake her waist.

Never mind.

It was going to suck.

"Kai my pet, we are out of instant coffee. Can you and Haruhi go get us some?" they asked, nuzzling her head with their cheeks. Kai sighed and said "Why do we have to do it?".

"Because silly, its your job" they said, now picking up Haruhi and pushing them towards the door.

"Fine, but were going to miss the exposition" they told them, trying to convince them out of the chore.

"Its not mandatory, you wont miss a thing" they said, then went back into the classroom after blowing them a kiss.

A couple customers laughed and said "I'm so glad they are coming out of their shell now. And its all thanks to you two".

"Us?" asked Haruhi and Kai, obviously confused.

The girl smiled and said "Yeah. They used to be loners, and never really wanted to talk to anybody. They seemed like they were bored with school. Things starting changing once the Host Club was started, and now since you two have come along, its only gotten better".

Kai and Haruhi turned their heads to look at the twins, who were now chatting it up with a bunch of jocks...

After making a trip to get the coffee, Kai and Haruhi were walking back through the gates of Ouran. Both were carrying heavy bags of groceries, and unfortunately for Haruhi, she slipped on a banana peel. Kai was unable to grab her, but someone else sure did.

She was tall, lean, and had short amber hair. Her eyes were a pretty shade of light green, and she had on a different uniform, so she wasn't from the school.

"Wouldn't want to scratch that pretty face of yours, young lady" she said, and helped steady Haruhi.

"Wait what?" said Kai, obviously in shock that someone finally noticed they were girls.

"Oh my, your also quite the pretty one. What are your names, fair maidens?" she asked, eyes lighting up at Haruhi and Kai.

"I'm Kai Mirasaki, first year" said Kai, bowing in respect, then waited as Haruhi introduced herself.

"Haruhi Fujioka, also first year" she said, and bowed to the other young women.

The tall girl smiled and said "Such beautiful names for beautiful young women".  
She bowed and said "My name is Benio Amakusa".

Haruhi and Kai bowed again, and she said "Let me at least walk you to your destination, fair maidens".

Haruhi and Kai nodded, smiling in politeness.

They made their way to music room 3, and was met by Tamaki and 2 other girls from a different academy.

Tamaki was asking them what women liked to hear, and Benio grabbed Haruhi and Kai and made a dramatic entrance.

"Maybe something like...I'll never leave my lover alone" Benio said, embracing Kai and Haruhi, while the host club members watched in horror.

"If we fight, it will be together, if we fail, we fail together" Benio said, twirling them around.

Kai managed to get out of the grasp, and sat in a chair watching the end of Benio's monolog.

"Even if I die, I will always be by your side, my love" said Benio, kneeling before Haruhi, and kissing her hand.

"Benio, we thought you weren't going to make it" said the smallest girl of Benio's friends, she had cropped hair.

"What are we going to do with you? So tell us, where did you find these lovely young ladies?" asked the tall girl with long ash blonde hair.

"I just met them outside of school. They may be dressed like boys,but I know the truth. And they have such beautiful eyes" Benio said, bringing her friends closer to Kai's and Haruhi's faces.

"Uh, thank you" they said together, unsure of what to say.

Benio's friends commented on their hands and face, and gushed saying "Yes, they are quite smooth!".

Tamaki got upset and said "Don't you dare touch my little girl! Or Kai!".

He attempted to get them back on the safe side of the room, only to get knocked aside by Benio.

"Don't touch them!" she said to him, voice cold and eyes glaring.

"She...hit...me. She's so violent!" whined Tamaki, and Hunny Sempai looked at him and said "Tama-chan, get a hold of yourself!".

"So the rumors we heard are true, you guys are just weak little punks with no sense between you" asked Benio, releasing Kai and Haruhi, and turning to face the host club.

Kouya hitched up his glasses, and sign that said he was annoyed. "Those uniforms, you ladies must be from Lobelia Academy".

The girls nodded, and quickly changed costume(wth) and said "Yes. We are...THE ZUKA CLUB! Part of the white lily league".

The host club remained silent, watching them with weird expressions.

All of a sudden, the twins busted into laughter. "What a stupid name, and those costumes" they said, in between man giggles.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE ZUKA CLUB" said an obnoxious voice through the rooms speakers. "Freaking Renge" muttered Kai, beating her head against a wall.

She was wearing a tea time kimono, while drinking instant coffee the twins had teased her into earlier.

"Ah, Lobelia academy. It truly is a women's world there. That school teaches women to be superior in everyway! Its prized itself on its 30 year history, its society of maidens, by maidens, FOR Zuka club activities include: Maiden Tea parties, The maiden debate forum, and most importantly, musical performances performed by the society's top members" she said, sipping her tea, obviously fine with sounding like a stalker.

"Creeper" muttered Kai, which made Haruhi giggle, and broke some of the tension.

"You have quite a mask of knowledge, Renge" complimented Kouya, changing out of his knight uniform.

"Well I have always admired St. Lobelia's. I just couldn't go to school there though. What would I do without boys?" she exclaimed, and made her exit, leaving Kai and Haruhi cracking jokes about her.

"Well that was refreshing. Nice to know we have fans from other schools" said Benio, smiling, as if to gloat on that fact.

"We understand women because we are women. We can have equal relationships, and yes that does include love" said Benio, and her two friends cheered her on and said

"You tell them Benio!".

"Who cares, why don't you just scram" said Hikaru, pulling out his gameboy, and Kaoru took out his and began to play.

The rest of the members went about their own business.

"I find it hard to believe that you boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love" said Shuzuren, her pale face in shock.

"Yeah we got over that a second ago" said Kaoru, and the other members nodded.

"They are just flustered because they know their antics don't work and they don't know what to do with themselves" said the short girl named Hinagiku.

Benio put her arms around her two companions, sighed and said "Well, at least we got a sneak peek at the notorious host club".

Hunny looked up from playing with Usa-chan, and said "Are we really notorious?".

"Yeah" answered Mori, his stoniness breaking just for a second.

Benio looked to Kai and Haruhi, and said "And to think, they're dragging these sweet young girls with them" .

"Huh?" said Haruhi and Kai, utterly confused.

Benio glared at Tamaki and yelled "The host clubs president may be a pretty little happer,but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance and attempting to fool the heart of a maiden is demeaning. Your so called 'Club activities' are just debasing macho fantasies. We promise you, the Ouran Host club will be abolished. ALL HAIL ZUKA CLUB".

Kai and Haruhi were still confused, while Kouya caught the challenge.

He hitched up his glasses again, and said "I see. I understand your concern, but do you think maybe we could finish this later?".

"Are you saying that your not going to face us?" asked Benio, a sneer on her face.

"Not at all, its just our president is still bed ridden from the initial cultural shock" said Kouya, motioning to a sleeping Tamaki on the couch.

Hunny stepped forward, and said "You see Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now" .

Benio glared and said "Wake him up!".

The conversation was interrupted as Haruhi and Kai passed out coffee to the Lobelia girls.

Benio took the coffee from Haruhi's hands and said "Why thank you. You two are the sweetest things. You are really pearls among swine".

"Its just instant coffee" said Kai and Haruhi, laughing at the girls, and Benio patted their cheeks and said "Maybe we could have a little tea party!".

Before there was an answer, Tamaki woke up and rushed at the girls. "You girls have it all wrong. Don't you see there is nothing to be gained by a romantic relationship with two women! If that was the case, why did God create Adam and Eve?" he yelled, then slipped on a banana peel.

He ended up accidently sticking his finger in the hot coffee, and burning it. Haruhi rushed over with a bandage and said "You have got to be more careful Sempai".

Tamaki looked at his bandage finger, blushing, then said "Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages around with you?".

Haruhi laughed and said "Nah, the supermarket was giving them out with a purchase of instant coffee. You can always get free stuff at the market".

"Free stuff?" asked Tamaki, looking really confused.

Benio appeared behind Haruhi, and said "This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere". She grabbed Haruhi, then pulled her and Kai against her.

"Now that we know what going on here, we wont allow it to happen anymore. We will have these two transferred to Lobelia immediately, and welcome them into the Zuka club!" yelled Benio, very determined in her quest.

The host club members all got silent from shock.

Haruhi and Kai pulled away from her, and Haruhi said "Hey wait, hold on a second will yah?".

Benio waited for them to continue and Kai said "There seems to be some confusion".

"First of all, you called Sempai a happer" said Haruhi, and Hunny laughed and said

"That because he is a happer. He's half French, half Japanese".

"Well, Anyways, I don't think its fair to judge them because they don't have the same history as you" continued Kai, and the twins laughed.

"We barely have any history, we were founded two years" said the twins, proving her point wrong.

Kai glared at them, and they ducked behind a couch.

"Be that as it may, its not like we demean our guests. Or charge them" said Haruhi, and Kouya grabbed his computer.

"Well not exactly charge. We don't have a point system, but we do have auctions on our web site. Your used mechanical pencil was sold for 30,000 yen. And Kai? Your favorite binder that you misplace also sold for 30,000 yen. Good for you two. ".

Haruhi turned around and glared at the computer, saying "What the hell, I thought I lost that pencil. I had no idea we were collecting money!".

"Why didn't you tell us before?" exclaimed Kai, looking at the screen that showed her binder.

"What did you two think, we are all just working here as volunteers? It may not be much with all the small events we host, we do make a small profit" he said, trying to explain it

to them.

"But taking and selling someone else belonging is stealing!" yelled Kai and Haruhi together, very angry.

"Its not stealing. You left those things behind in class" said the twins,and Kai tackled them to the floor, taking punches.

While she was doing that, Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi and said "I'm sorry. Its not like we were hiding it from you. Here. You can use my pencil, Haruhi! To make it up to you, I'll tell you my fondest memories and how I got to be where I am now!".

Haruhi glared at him and said "I don't want your pencil, Sempai. And I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say!".

Tamaki's face fell and he ran to cry and mope in a corner.

Kai got up from beating the twins, and walked over to her friend that was seething at the moment.

Benio and her friends came up and put their arms around Haruhi and Kai, and said "Poor dears, I can't believe they have been deceiving you this way".

The short girl, Hinagiku, crossed her arms and said "Why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?".

Benio shook her head and said "Hang on Hinagiku, these maidens have had quite the day. We will come back tomorrow for your answers, until then. Adieu ladies".

She waved to the girls, then all three exited very gracefully.

Haruhi and Kai looked at the rest of the host club, and they winced. Even Kouya and Mori.

"We'd better be going, we have some thinking to do" said Haruhi, and she and Kai made their exit.

AT THE MUSIC ROOM

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold her stuff" said Hunny, looking very sad at this point.

Tamaki glared at Kouya and yelled "Mama! This is your fault! You shouldn't have told them!".

Kouya scribbled on his notebook and said "Its not my fault. Facts are facts".

"For all we know, that pen of Haruhi's could have been a keep sake from her mother.

Or that binder had real sentimental value to Kai" said Kaoru, looking worried.

Hikaru shook his head, and said "Not likely. That pen was from an electronic store, and Kai's binder was from staples".

Tamaki stared out of the window and pondered.

After some time, he turned around and said

"Gentleman, think about it. Haruhi and Kai are basically indifferent, but we know if they had to choose, we know that they tend to favor mens clothing. And besides, when they first joined the host club, didn't they say that 'Maybe having a bunch of girls fuss over us wont be that bad'? Why didn't I realize this before? Maybe they would be a better match for them. Maybe they would be better off with... the zuka club".

Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes widened and said "Yeah. They'd be perfect for a girls school!".

Hunny began to freak out and cried "Haru-chan and Kai-chan are going to transfer away?".

"What are we going to do? There both smart so passing the scholarship test will be easy for them" asked the twins, also beginning to freak out.

"Not to mention Lobelia has enough money to pay off their debt" said Kouya, obviously not helping matters.

"Calm down gentleman and listen to what I have to say! I have a secret plan" said Tamaki, and everyone settled down.

The next day...

Haruhi and Kai were walking down the hall to the music room, and both were silent.

Both were still pretty pissed off at the guys, but they had gotten over it.

Both stopped as three figures approached them, and motioned them over.

"Young maidens, we have come to retrieve you! Its time to set things straight!" said Benio, as she and the other girls led them to the music room.

"Set what straight?" muttered Kai and Haruhi, very confused.

"You should come to school with us, and be with your own kind" explained Benio, as she opened the door to the music room.

It was pitch black, and all you could hear were voices singing "OURAAAANNNNN" , each with different tones.

The lights turned on and Kai and Haruhi looked in shock as the guys were dressed up like women.

"Hello Haruhi and Kai, welcome back!" said Tamaki, approaching them in a red and pink dress.

Hunny ran up in his dress, spun around, and said "Look, I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?".

"Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" yelled Benio, in outrage.

"Of course not, I just wanted Haruhi and Kai to know that if they stay with the host club, they not only have brothers, but sisters as well. They can have feminine bonding while staying in the host club! Aren't I pretty?" Tamaki explained, then he too twirled around.

The twins walked up and said "Were the Hitachiin sisters! Which one of us is prettier? Were just teasing you!".

"You can call me big sis from now on!" yelled Hunny, very excited at the idea of it.

Mori nodded and shook his tambourine.

"Do you idiots actually think this will win them over like this? I have had enough of your fooling around!" yelled Benio, but stopped short when loud giggles erupted from Haruhi and Kai.

"You...guys...are...such...idiots!" said Kai between giggles.

Haruhi wiped her eyes and said "I knew you were goofballs but this is too much!".

Hunny and the twins picked them off the ground, and Kai asked the twins "Why are you doing all of this?".

"Isn't it obvious?" they explained, "We don't want you two to leave host club".

Haruhi and Kai smiled, forgiveness in their eyes.

"Well maidens, have you made your decision?" asked Benio, already fearing the answer.

"Yeah we have" said Kai, already giving Benio an apologetic smile.

"We appreciate your offer, and think that your school is really nice and its values are very unique, but we came to Ouran to have a better future. We aren't leaving Ouran" concluded Haruhi, giving Benio and her friends a charming smile.

"Haruhi! Kai! Wait, if you weren't planning on leaving, why did you get all upset?" asked Tamaki, confused.

"Well how would you feel if someone stole your things and sold them without

permission?" asked Kai, glaring at Tamaki.

"Besides, I really like that pencil!" yelled Haruhi, hitting Tamaki on the head.

"But I offered you my teddy bear pencil and you didn't want it!" whined Tamaki, pouting.

"Yeah and I still don't" muttered Haruhi, looking away from him as Kai giggled.

"Very well. We won't give up on you maidens, and one day we will come back for you and abolish the host club!" said Benio, as she and her friends waved and made their exit.

Kai looked at the twins and blushed.

"Your much sexier as guys" she whispered to them, and giggled. They blushed and looked at the ground.

Of course, who would ruin the moment better than...

"RENGE?" yelled everyone as she appeared out of the ground, drinking tea and eating a banana.

"And so the club has a new rival! The Zuka club! From this point on the story is going to get more exciting! What's going to happen to our host boys next? Hang in there host club! Don't give up!" she yelled, then took off the peel of the banana and took a bite.

"Hey, its not your job to cook things up!" yelled Tamaki, then he tripped on the peel that Renge tossed.

Everyone laughed as Tamaki squirmed on the ground, whining over hitting his face.

Kai and Haruhi looked at each other and locked eyes, as if to say 'Wouldn't leave this for the world'.

END!

I was really tired when I wrote this. Sorry its not as good as it could be...next one should be better! :) Review!


	5. A day in the life of the Fujioka family!

**Chapter 5 **

**A day in the life of the Fujioka family! **

Tamaki awoke, screaming his lungs off.

"It was...just a dream. But what if Haruhi really lives like that? I have to look for myself!" he exclaimed, rushing out of bed and getting dressed. Rushing down stairs, his maid informed him he was half dressed, and it was actually Sunday and that he didn't have to go to school. Tamaki felt stupid, and made a call to his best friend. He informed Kouya that he wanted to visit Haruhi immediately, and he would pick Kouya up within the hour.

Kouya, who was already scheming, agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi and Kai walked down the road to home cheerfully, smiling to neighbors when they passed. Haruhi was wearing a light and dark pink dress, while Kai wore jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I love Sundays, its the best day to shop at the market!" exclaimed Haruhi happily, holding up her bags of goodies.

Kai smiled at her friend, than reached in her pocket.

"Now all we have to do is finish some chores and do the laundry" she said, looking at her to do list.

She looked over at Haruhi, who wasn't listening anymore. "Haruhi? What is it?" asked Kai, rushing over to her friend, worried. Haruhi pointed to her apartment, which was now blocked by 3 huge black cars.

"Whats going on?" asked Kai, grabbing Haruhi and running to get a closer look. All of a sudden, they saw the host club boys emerged from the cars, looking like movie stars as always.

"You have got to be kidding me!" muttered Kai, as she and Haruhi crouched low behind a street pole, listening to the guys talking.

"Why did you bring these idiots with us Kouya? Especially those two Doppelgangers!" exclaimed Tamaki, obviously very frustrated with Kouya.

"Well you see, I know you didn't have the courage to come here alone, so I brought everyone along to make it easier" he explained, then grabbed the twins and pushed them toward the car.

"Come on you guys, it appears I underestimated our great leader" said Kouya, bluffing to Tamaki.

"Were not leaving!" objected the twins, as Tamaki turned to them in disparity.

"Okay I'm sorry. Don't leave! I don't want to be alone!" said Tamaki, dragging them back.

"Okay men, we are here to have a friendly visit. Remember, we are not to judge the Fujioka in any way. The words shabby, cramped, or run down are absolutely forbidden! Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father, so they don't ask us to leave" said Tamaki, and the rest of the boys saluted.

"Yes Sir" they said(cept Kouya), and winced as Haruhi and Kai appeared out of know where.

"Its too late for that! Go away" yelled Haruhi, as the guys jumped up in fear. She and Kai stepped out from behind the street sign, expressions annoyed.

"Ha-Haruhi. And your with Kai too. We didn't know where she lived or we would have picked her up" whined Tamaki, scared shitless.

"Yeah right" muttered Kai, kind of hurt they forgot about her.

'So much for friends' she thought sarcastically.

Haruhi stood there, fists balled, while Kai shook her head in pity at the boys.

"You look cute in those clothes" the guys said, and Haruhi and Kai glared.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here!" she yelled, and Kai had to hold her back from punching the guys.

The landlady ran up to them and asked " Excuse me? Haruhi, Kai, are you all right? Are these man Yakuza? Do you want me to call the police?" she asked them, then was entranced by Tamaki as he walked up to her.

"Hello Madam, were friends of Haruhi. Were just stopping by, we didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry" he said, giving her a charming smile.

"And he's got her" muttered Kai and Haruhi, annoyed.

"Well its no problem! I'll stop by later with some treats for you and your friends you two!" the lady said, then ran back to her house.

Haruhi glared and motioned for them to follow her. Once arriving at the door, Haruhi handed the keys to Kai as she explained something to the guys.

"I'm only giving you guys a quick peek ok? 3 seconds, and then you all go home ok?" said Haruhi, and Hunny reached in his bag and pulled out a wrapped box.

"I got this for you Haru-chan! Its cake!" he said, and Haruhi sighed and tried to fight a smile.

"Fine, I guess I will make some tea" she said, as Kai opened the door and stepped inside.

She slipped off her shoes and went to sit on the counter.

Haruhi greeted her guests and asked them to take off their shoes. After making rich people comments, the boys went to sit down in the living room. They looked uncomfortable, but Haruhi and Kai didn't care much.

Kai passed out cups, and ignored grumbles from Tamaki and the twins.

She glared at them all, and continued her silent treatment. After passing

out utensils, she went to go sit on the counter, and listen to her ipod.

"Hey Haruhi, you can make this kinda of tea instead" suggested Kaoru, handing her a bag of expensive black tea.

Tamaki gave them a death glare, and after that Hikaru shook his head and said "Uh never mind Haruhi you don't have to go through all that trouble. Besides, it requires milk".

Haruhi rolled her eyes and said "What are you talking about? I already made it".

She served the tea, and she and a pissed off Kai sat down. Hunny passed around pieces of cake, and Mori gave Haruhi and Kai his strawberries. This seemed to upset the twins and Tamaki, and the snacks were soon gone. The guys got hungry again, and Kouya suggested getting sushi.

"Thats a good idea. I know a great place a few blocks from here, its a very nice place" suggested Haruhi, and Kai nodded in agreement.

Tamaki scribbled something onto a piece of paper, and passed it to Haruhi.

It read "Haruhi, just because a place says its high quality doesn't actually mean it is".

Haruhi crumpled up the paper and tossed in the trash.

"I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing Sempai" she said, glaring at him. He hid in a corner, and Hunny made the moment better.

"I'd really like it if you would cook for us Haru-chan".

Haruhi smiled and said "Okay, but that means Kai and I will have to go back to the supermarket".

The twins and Tamaki were on their knees thanking a god that they would have the chance to taste Haruhi's cooking.

"We wanna come with!" exclaimed Hunny, and Mori nodded in agreement.

"I'm interested in seeing it myself" said Kouya getting up from the table.

Everyone walked out, while Tamaki stayed behind. After praying to her mother, Tamaki tripped and fell on top of Haruhi, and they ended up in a very sexual position.

The moment got worse when Kai walked in, followed by a tall woman/man with auburn hair, wearing a pink skirt and jean jacket and blue blouse.

"Hey dad" said Haruhi, not feeling awkward saying hello in the position she was in.

"Do you want to kill him, or let me take care of it? Murder is a capitol offense, but I'm only a teenager. They'll let me off easy" muttered Kai, ready to spring at Tamaki.

Ranka patted Kai's head and shook his head. He stalked over to Tamaki, threw him against the wall, and said "Oh Haruhi, I feel terrible for leaving you and Kai here all by yourself last night. You must have been lonely".

Kai chuckled as she leaned against the wall next to them.

Haruhi looked at the barely conscious Tamaki, and said "That sound...He hit the wall really hard...".

"Good. Pervert" muttered Kai, glaring at Tamaki, who was now waking up

"Oh dear, my left arm has been bothering my lately. It's so sore, like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast. I've been working so hard. I could sure use a cup of hot tea about now".

"It's..not what it looks like" muttered Tamaki, at a loss for words.

He then heard Ranka mention tea, and perked up and got a kettle.

"Haruhi, your dad wants tea? I'll get it! Do you use fire wood to start it?" he rambled, and tripped over himself.

Ranka put his food on Tamaki's head and chuckled evilly.

"Oh my, would you look at that! It seems I have come across a little pest. Would you like to tell me why your addressing my daughter with such informality?" he yelled at Tamaki, while Haruhi stared in shock, and Kai laughed her ass off.

The twins appeared in the door way, and said "Oh hey, its that lady Kai followed up the stairs! It must be Haruhi's father".

They walked over the fallen Tamaki, ignoring his obvious pleas for help. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad, were good friend of Kai and your daughter, were the Hitachiin brothers" they said together.

"So your a transvestite huh?" asked Hikaru, shaking Ranka's hand, obviously delighted.

"Your the first real transvestite we have seen" said Kaoru, not in the least awkward.

They looked from Haruhi, to Kai, and finally Tamaki.

They gave a loud sigh and said "You finally put the moves on Haruhi didn't you boss?".

"Yep, and he is lucky Ranka didn't castrate him" muttered Kai, and the twins looked at her. She looked away and glared at the wall, and said,

"Hmmp!".

The twins were confused, and put **that** puzzle on their to do list.

"Sorry about him" they continued, "He's a lady man if you know what we mean. A pheromone machine. We bet he's fooled around with more girls than you could count".

Ranka glared and said in a deadly tone,

"He likes to fool around huh?".

"No I'm not a ladies man! I'm a nice guy, I care about her!" Tamaki shouted desperately, and it got deadly quiet.

Was he finally confessing his love for her?

"I'm being completely honest here. I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter" he explained, bowing respect to Ranka.

Nope, he was still and idiot.

Everyone came in, and sat around the table to chat. Tamaki was in a corner, moping and sprouting mushrooms on him(weirdo), while everyone drank tea.

"So you must be the famous host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine looking bunch of men, I'm not sure which one of you I like best. What about you dears?" asked Ranka, smiling at Kai and Haruhi.

Haruhi and Kai stayed silent, and Ranka shook her head and smiled.

"I'll tell you what, you boys can just call me Ranka. Thats my professional name at the transvestite bar I work at" he continued, and flipped his hair and laughed lightly.

"Like a stage name?" asked Hunny, trying to comprehend this culture shock.

Ranka nodded and said "Exactly like that Mitskuni!".

"Hey how do you know my name?" he asked her, confused.

"Lets see. You and Mori over there are third years right?" he stated, smiling at them, then looked over at the twins.

"And you two are the twins I've heard so much about. Hikaru and Kaoru! But I honestly can't tell which one is which" he continued, smiling sweetly.

"So, Haruhi and Kai have told you about us?" they asked him, and Ranka shook his head.

"No, but Kouya has told me all about you over the phone!" he concluded, and he and Kouya smiled at each other.

"You know you really are a beautiful person Ranka!" said Kouya cheerfully, enjoying freaking out the rest of the club.

"SAY WHAT?" yelled everyone else, freaking out.

"Kouya?" asked Tamaki, still in his corner moping.

"We have been entrusted to take care of his precious daughter and god daughter. Its only natural we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports. Ordinarily, that would be your job wouldn't it?" asked Kouya, shocking everyone further, and making Tamaki mope worse.

"God daughter?" asked the twins, looking at Kai again, who was glaring into her cup.

"I'm impressed the club has such a capable president. Oh wait Kouya, your only the vice right? I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing" complimented Ranka, as she smiled at Kouya.

"You didn't mention this to me dad!" exclaimed Haruhi, and she looked at Kai to say something.

Kai raised a brow at her god father and said "Why didn't you tell us you were receiving calls from Kouya?".

"What am I supposed to do? You both rarely tell me anything from school" said Ranka, pouting at them.

"Does that make it okay to talk behind our backs? And Tamaki quit growing mushrooms in other peoples closet!" yelled Haruhi, looking from her dad, to Tamaki, frustration pouring from her.

"Well Haruhi, the thing is your so cute, even when your angry! And when you and Kai get together when your angry its even cuter!" yelled Ranka, hugging Kai and Haruhi.

"I don't know what it is, but Haruhi's dad reminds me of someone" muttered Hikaru, putting a finger on his chin.

"This explains why she and Kai are so good at handling the boss" said Kaoru, shaking his head.

Haruhi and Kai shrugged out of Ranka's arms, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ranka, confused at their sudden departure.

"To the supermarket. We have to go shopping and we want to do it by ourselves. So all of you stay here and try to behave yourselves" Haruhi said, and she and Kai walked out.

The guys wanted to go with, but Ranka sat them down.

"I wouldn't push it. Once they make their minds up, they never change them. When Haruhi decided to go to Ouran academy, she filled out all the enrollment paper all by herself. I remember that Kai's mother couldn't fill out Kai's paperwork either. While I respect their independent spirit, I wish they could depend on others a bit more" Ranka told them, then paused lost in thought.

Ranka told them the story of how Haruhi was when she was young girl. She never wanting to ask anything of anyone, and always depending on herself.

"If I recall, Kai was the same way with her mother. Her father left them when she was quite young, you see . You all know now that she is my god daughter, and I love her like she was one my own children. Her mother travels quite a lot, and while she does, Kai stays here. She doesn't like to stay in that big house all by herself" Ranka told them, shocking them all.

"Its been this way since she and Haruhi were babies" he continued.

"Their mothers were best friends, and when my wife passed away, its always been those two against the world. I want you all to know how grateful I am to you. Since meeting you boys, the girls have really come out of their shells. Their alot happier and seem to be enjoying themselves more. Wouldn't you agree Tamaki?".

Ranka looked over to Tamaki, who jumped up at the mention of his name.

"You know who I am?" he asked Ranka, happy that Ranka wasn't glaring at him now.

"Well of course I do. My girls have told me a thing or two about you, your the host club's fumbling president right?" Ranka asked him, and Tamaki moped more with each insult he received.

"Come to think of it, you were the one who didn't realize that my girls were females until the very last moment. Your clueless aren't you? Pretty pathetic. Now that we got all the introductions out of the way, how would you boys like to have a little fun?" Ranka asked, then looked over at the rest of the boys.

Everyone nodded, too afraid to say no.

Ranka clapped his hands together, and said "Excellent! Well then, follow me gentleman!".

The guys all hid behind a corner with Ranka, spying on the girls as they made their way to the supermarket.

"Were following them to the supermarket?" asked the twins, confused by Ranka's sudden actions.

"This is your idea of fun?" Kouya asked, amused by Ranka's antics.

"Yes! I call it the stalking game!" Ranka stated, as he hushed them and peered over at the girls.

People watched them as they walked, wondering why they were doing what they were doing.

"In all honesty, I also have a complete selfish reason for doing this. I want to be seen with bunch of cute boys!" exclaimed Ranka, flashing a stylish pose.

"Sure enough, those three are definitely cut from the same cloth" muttered the twins, making Ranka giggle.

They walked further up the street, and soon arrived at the super market.

Once they were in, everyone dispersed and made sure Haruhi and Kai didn't see them.

Tamaki and Ranka hid behind a cereal stand, and watched as Haruhi picked through different types of vegetables.

"Do you really think spying is necessary? Are you that worried about them?" Tamaki asked him, and Ranka smiled sadly.

"As you know, Haruhi lost her mother at a young age and afterwards she took on all the house hold responsibilities and shopping by herself. Whenever Kai stayed with us, which was quite often, Kai would go with her, and help out. I can't help but worry. I'm the only one that can protect them. Their so independent and strong, and they have this uncanny ability to help others, without even realizing it" Ranka explained, shaking his head in dismay.

"Thats true, I've seen it. I understand" agreed Tamaki, watching Haruhi, his eyes light and happy.

Ranka looked over at Tamaki, realization hitting him.

"What do you mean you understand? Don't think you can win me over just because your handsome. I'm warning you, i'm not ready to let go yet!" exclaimed Ranka, as he grabbed Tamaki's cheek and yanked.

"Can you at least let go of my face?" he asked, voice in pain as Ranka continued to pull at his face.

"You have got some nerve. You barely even know my girls. That means, that from this day forward, you are my enemy!" Ranka yelled,and kicked him away.

Tamaki landed a few feet away from Haruhi, who looked at him quizzically.

"What the..What are you doing here Sempai?" asked Haruhi, picking him up from the ground.

"Oh, it looks like you caught me Haruhi! I followed you hear so I could carry your shopping basket! You know how daddy likes his accessories!" he told her, fiddling his hands together.

She laughed at him and said "Your so weird!".

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked him as they walked, and he mumbled something about a stew pot. Haruhi agreed and they picked out the ingredients, while Mori and Hunny helped out. Kouya was too busy, since he was looking at coupons.

Kai was in the grains section, checking for some fresh bread. She bent over to pick it up, and felt light taps on her butt. She froze, ready to kick some major ass, but relaxed as she heard the voices.

"Nice butt, pet" said voices unison, and she hit her head on the shelve as she stood up.

She looked behind her and saw the twins leaning against the wall.

She glared and asked "What do you want?".

"Were sorry. We mean, were sorry we didn't think of you today. Boss just went on one of his rants, and was completely focused one thing. You know how he gets" they said together, and Kai turned her head away from them.

"We really were going to come find you, its not like all we cared about was seeing Haruhi" said Hikaru, trying to explain in to you.

"We were going to find out where you lived too, and go hang out with you as well. We didn't know you lived with Haruhi though" said Kaoru, taking his hand in her. Hikaru took her other hand, and they waited for her to respond.

Kai looked up at them, frowning.

"I live with them by choice. It's lonely in my house since mom is never home. She is in the beginning of her season in America right now" she said, and they gave her quizzical looks.

"She's a professional softball player. She has her own team and they compete against teams in America. You haven't heard of Jun Mirasaki?" she asked them, and their eyes got wide.

"THAT JUN MIRASAKI? No way! So that explains why your so good at sports! But, what about your dad?" they asked her, and she shrugged.

"I don't know him, simple as that. Mom just told me he was this american guy who was here on vacation, and they fell in love. He was a red head, of irish decent, and had green eyes. Once my mom told him she was pregnant, he left her, and thats as far I know. My mother has always told me she has had no regrets, because with the heart ache, she gained me" she told them, and smiled.

The twins nodded, and smiled at her. They wrapped their arms around her, and hugged her. She hugged them back, ignoring the fact that her heart raced whenever they touched her. They released her, and walked her back to where the group was.

'A problem for another day' she thought to herself, as she looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were both already chatting it up about what they were going to do once they got back at school tomorrow.

Ranka watched from the shadows, and realized his little girls were growing up.

'I know its going to happen eventually,one day my precious little girls will grow up, and they will want to have special some one, or some ones, by their side'.

"Just thinking about it gets my blood boiling!" Ranka exclaimed, unable to hold back his excitement.

And who could blame him? Things are just getting good!

END!

;)


	6. The School Newspaper Club!

**Chapter 6**

**The school newspaper club!**

"Welcome!" the host club greeted, as the guests swarmed in. The hosts were dressed in formal dress robes, and all looked fresh and cheerful.

Kai was dressed in a formal green apparel, while Haruhi wore a plum color.

Every host was doing their own routine. Kouya was getting money, Tamaki was breaking hearts, The twins were acting out their brotherly love scenes, and Hunny and Mori were attempting to eat noodles as one.

Haruhi and Kai served tea and chatted with their guests, making them blush without really meaning to.

"I don't want this day to ever end!" one of the guests said, and stared dreamily at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled at the girl, and said "All good things must come to an end, but that doesn't mean a good thing wont happen again".

The girls squealed, and some fainted as Haruhi and Kai got up to take trays and things away.

The guests left, all waving flirtatiously before leaving.

Haruhi sat down with Kai on the grass, feeling very peaceful.

Kai began to hum, as she and Haruhi picked at the grass.

Summer was approaching soon, which meant sleeping in, and more time to hang out.

However, Their peace was short lived by a yell.

"HARUHI DUCK!" shouted Tamaki, as he tackled Haruhi and moved her away from the flying object heading straight toward her. Kai easily caught it and kicked it back to the twins, glaring as they grinned evilly at her.

"Hikaru! You almost killed Haruhi!" exclaimed Tamaki, as he glared at Hikaru and dusted off his clothes.

"Hey, its not my fault you didn't catch the ball" said Hikaru, shrugging in indifference.

Kaoru nodded in agreement and said "Who knew you would be so bad at Kimadi. So much for being the Genji of Ouran Academy".

Tamaki groaned in anger, and exclaimed "What? You want to say that to my face? I'll show you punks!".

Tamaki grabbed the ball, and kicked it expertly...but not at them. It soared out of the field and into another direction.

"Take care of your self!" said the twins, waving the ball away.

"Fail.." muttered Kai, as she and Haruhi tried not to laugh.

Tamaki's shoulder slumped in defeat.

They all heard a crash, and looked up.

Oh shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ball had ended up going through the window of the newspaper club room, catching their president off guard.

They went to the room to apologize, and stepped into the dusty cluttered room. It was stacked with unsold newspapers, all the way to the ceiling.

The president had an icepack on his head, a warm smile on his nerdy looking face.

"He looks kind of creepy" muttered Kai to the Twins and Haruhi, and they nodded in agreement.

The president was sitting in his chair, his two right hand man at his sides.

Tamaki stood before him, looking very apologetic. Everyone else just looked bored.

"We are terribly sorry about all of this" Tamaki told him, and bowed in apology.

"Don't worry its no big deal. Just a ball flying through the window and hitting me in the head. Could have happened to anyone" said the President, his tone kinda cutting, although it was obviously meant to sooth.

"Please accept our apology" Tamaki asked him again, giving more apologetic bows.

"Oh please it's fine. I must say, this is very convenient. I was just planning on asking you all if our club could do a cover story on all of you. I don't suppose you would be interested?" the president said, flashing Tamaki a charming smile.

"We have a newspaper club? I didn't know that" said Kai, as she leaned against the twins,looking very bored.

Haruhi nodded in agreement, as she and Hunny were playing with marbles on the floor.

The twins fussed with Kai's hair as they answered.

"It's more gossip than anything. Its a trashy tabloid, filled with stories of scandalous love affairs, family power struggles...you get the picture. But, since its all lies no one reads it anymore" the twins told her, and the President and his goons looked down in shame, knowing they were caught.

"Okay, so I guess we have lost sight of the truth since we were trying to pull in more readers. It's a shame we are now realizing our error. Now that the paper is at risk, we finally realize what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran. Help us please, for our last paper of the semester we would like to do an upclose special on the members of your club. I'm begging you, without your help, our club will close" he begged them, as he bowed his head in respect, and his goons followed suit.

"Worry no more! On behalf of the host club, we-"have to decline" Kouya said, cutting Tamaki off.

"Sorry, but we have a policy that prohibits us from sharing any personal information with anyone but our guests. However, if you need us to pay for any medical expenses it's done" Kouya explained, as he kept a hand over Tamaki's objecting pie hole.

"And another thing, what makes you think we want to help you spread more rumors and gossip. We have a reputation to uphold, and you would just ruin it" said Kaoru, shaking his head in disgust.

Hikaru nodded and said "Besides, you guys start a lot of trouble for people, and who would want to get mixed up in that?".

Haruhi twitched, probably thinking they were hypocrites for saying that. Look where she and Kai were.

Kai had to withhold a grin. She loved when the twins got worked up, it was just plain sexy. 'Ugh. Wait. Okay Kai control your hormones' she told herself, as she looked back to the now somber president.

"I understand. I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past, can you? People won't even give you a chance to redeem yourself. Oh, my head is killing me!" he said, and slumped in his chair, holding his head in his hands.

"President!" said his goons in alarm, and they put more ice in his ice pack.

"Don't worry! I'm okay you two. Oh no, I'm getting dizzy!" he said, and fell head first on his desk.

"I guess the only option would be to disband with grace" said The President, as he shakily wiped his bangs from his face.

"No! You don't have to! You can always make a fresh start. We'll help! We can use the power of the host club, and reestablish the newspaper club! " Tamaki said, as he grinned at the happy faces but the president and his goons.

"Well count us out!" said the twins, as they dragged Kai and Haruhi with them to the door.

"Your way too trusting boss, we can't just go along with everything you do forever. We have had enough" the twins said together, as they waited by the door for the rest of the hosts.

"Were leaving too Tamaki. Were holding an evaluation meeting, mostly about you" said Kouya, as he, Mori, and Hunny joined the twins at the door.

Tamaki's hands balled into fists, and he said in a raspy voice,

"Hold it!".

Everyone stopped moving, hell, they might have stopped breathing. Tamaki never used that tone.

"How can you be so heartless? These guys are about to lose their club. Don't you feel sorry for them? Their family is breaking up!" he said, the emotion catching in his voice.

Stupid Tamaki for getting so emotionally involved.

He cleared his throat and gritted his teeth.

"As your president, I demand you help them. And that is a direct order" he concluded, as he pointed at them and glared.

Again, there was another deathly silence.

Tamaki held his breath, as he waited for a reply.

"Were not going to do it!" the hosts said, and glared over they're shoulders before walking out.

Tamaki was left alone, heart broken, and feeling undermined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Music Room 3, the atmosphere was tense as everyone sat in silence. Tamaki sat in the corner, still upset. He had a ball in his hand, and he was pushing it back in forth in an effort of entertaining himself.

He was still dressed in his cosplay, and he had the saddest expression on his face.

"Well he is obviously upset with us" said the twins, drinking their tea as they looked over in Tamaki's general direction.

"Yeah, he hasn't even changed out of his cosplay outfit yet" said Kai, as she leaned against a couch and read a book.

"I hate when he ignores us when we are right in front of him. He is such a child" commented Kouya, looking annoyed but amused at the same time.

'Yaoi couple' thought Kai, as she kept reading through her own yaoi manga. Too many things about these hosts screamed yaoi.

"A club is like a family. And there family is about to be broken up, I feel sorry for them" Tamaki said, still pouting in the corner. Haruhi's face softened, and Kai glared.

"Haruhi don't you dare!" she said to her friend, but it was too late.

"I'd hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help them with their newspaper?" Haruhi asked Kouya, her tone defeated.

"What? Since when are you taking his side?" the twins asked her, and Hikaru looked jealous.

Kai felt a twinge of hurt at the sight. Hikaru likes Haruhi? How could she NOT see that?

'Maybe it was just a mistake' she thought, and allowed herself to breathe.

"Since never!" Haruhi answered them, "Just listen. I know any moment he is going to look over here with those puppy eyes, and we will give in and win".

"Let me guess, your speaking from experience aren't you?" asked the twins rhetorically, and Haruhi smiled sheepishly.

"Besides, isn't this the kind of thing you guys usually go for?" she asked them, and the twins and Kouya shrugged.

"Well, no. This seems like more trouble then its worth" the twins told her, and she nodded in understanding.

"What about you Hunny Sempai?" asked Haruhi, looking over at the little boy eating cake.

"Count me out. I have cake to eat, and Takashi sticks with me, right?" Hunny said, then looked at his companion.

"Yep" agreed Mori, blunt as ever.

Haruhi sighed, then looked at Kai.

Kai lifted a brow.

"No Haru. That president looks like a creeper, and I'd only trust him as far as I can throw him...with my left hand. My right hand is my good arm. SO yeah no way!" she told her, and Haruhi shook her head.

It got quiet, and everyone looked at Tamaki. He looked at his fellow hosts, and the war was lost.

Damnit.

The pout was working, and Kouya groaned and hitched up his glasses in annoyance.

"There will be some conditions, then. The outline for the article will be submitted by us. Interviews are strictly prohibited, and it is vital our clients identities be kept confidential. Do we agree?" Kouya asked them all, and Tamaki jumped for joy.

"Whatever. Since Kouya said its okay" said the twins, going to go sit next to Kai, and Kai groaned at Kouya.

"Fine Kouya, but if he touches me, he's getting kicked in the gut" muttered Kai, as she used Kaoru's head for a pillow. Hikaru put her feet in his lap, and sat next to Haruhi.

Kouya looked over to the rest of the hosts.

Hunny ate more cake, and nodded at them all, and Mori did his usual,

"Mmhmm".

"I'll go let them know than. Excuse me please" Kouya said, and left the room.

Tamaki was doing a happy face, and Kai groaned into her book.

"I smell trouble ahead" she said, and Haruhi nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The Daruma doll fell oooover!" Tamaki yelled, as he stood against a tree. The host club was playing red light green light, and it was Tamaki's turn as the stop light. First one that moved and was caught was out.

The newspaper club watched with obvious distaste.

The Twins blinked and Tamaki called them on it, telling them that they moved. An argument pursued, and the President cleared his throat.

"I can see why you would be shocked. Believe me I was at first too, but it is a commoners game. And there are so many! You don't even need to spend any money, all you need is a few friends to play with!" Tamaki informed him happily, giving him a huge smile.

"Mmmhmm. And what does this have to do with our coverage of the host club?" he asked Tamaki, his patience obviously wearing thin.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN FRIENDLINESS!" Tamaki shouted at him, obviously getting worked up.

The other hosts just looked at the scene with wary expressions.

"If you going to attempt to get more readers, you must appeal to them more, and be more down to earth. I can just imagine the headlines now.

'The handsome boys of the host club enjoy Commoners games' it will say. And it will show pictures of all of us frolicking in the grass. It will show we are ready for the summer, and that a couple commoners are reliving their childhoods" he said to the president, than looked over at Haruhi and Kai. Kai side stepped and hid behind Mori and Hunny, while Haruhi sighed.

"Great. He's looking at me. I should probably start acting like I'm happy to be here" said Haruhi, as she shrugged over at Kai.

Kai shook her head and said "Just don't make eye contact. Don't move a muscle, and I'm sure he will not even notice you".

The twins laughed, and said "I don't think the boss is a T-rex, pet".

Kai spat her tongue at them, and watched as the creepy guys chatted more with Tamaki.

After everyone dispersed through out the court yard, Kai and Haruhi sat by the fountain.

The creepy president and his goons made his way over, and Kai sighed in exasperation.

"Be nice" Haruhi muttered to her, before giving them guys a friendly smile.

"So, you two are the honor students right? Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?" the President asked them, and they shook their heads.

"So why did you join the host club?" he asked them, ready to jot down notes on his note pad.

"Well to be honest, we were forced to join" answered Haruhi, and Kai laughed at the memory.

"So, in other words, its just Tamaki up to his antics again. Tell me, have you two ever witnessed his bad side. Can you describe it?" the President asked them, and they burst into laughter.

"Bad side? He doesn't have a bad bone in his body!" Haruhi told him, as she and Kai kept giggling to themselves.

The President did not seemed amused, because he narrowed his eyes and glared. Before he could say anything else, Tamaki ran up to them and grabbed Haruhi.

"Come on lets hide!" he told her, and they ran away into the maze.

The President looked after them, glaring in hatred. After glaring at the ground for a few seconds, he stormed off, with his goons following behind him.

Kai stood there, looking utterly confused.

Hands grabbed hers and she looked up. The Twins grinned down at her, and said "Let's go, pet".

She gave them a confused look, and Kouya said "Were going on a field trip, so come along now Kai".

Kai nodded, not going to argue with the shadow king.

All the hosts besides Haruhi and Tamaki took off at a dead sprint, Kouya in the lead. They followed him to the newspaper room, and they all took seats. Hunny and Mori waited outside and kept watch.

It was dead silent in the room, and Kai wondered what the hell was going on. She was seated between the twins on the desk, while Kouya sat in the corner on a stack of newspapers.

The door burst open, and the president gaped in shock.

"Hmmm, so we were right all along" said the twins, eyes narrowed in vicious intent.

Kai mentally shuddered...damn they were hot when they were angry.

"You two. And look you brought the little commoner as well" sneered the President, and the twins were about to spring. Kai grabbed both of their hands, and said "Yes the little commoner. Shut the hell up before I have to shut you up myself".

The twins smirked and Kouya chuckled.

"Well I guess it was pretty obvious" continued Hikaru, as settled back comfortably onto the desk.

"The boss seems to be the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He pertains to be a little dense if it has anything to do with himself" said Kaoru, as he sent the President a smug grin. He looked at Hikaru, who wasn't done gloating.

Kai had goosebumps. Ugh stupid hormones AGAIN. Seriously this crap needed to stop!

"I should warn you. If you threaten him, there will be consequences" Hikaru said, as he shook his head and looked back at his brother.

"Do you really want the Hitachiin's and every other host club member's family as your enemy?" Kaoru asked him, looking him dead in the eye.

The president gasped, and said "I knew it. You nothing but his lackeys. Tamaki is holding his family's power over all of you!".

"That's not true. We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents. We love him. We all love being around him, and that's why we choose to be here" Hunny said, as he and Mori entered the room.

The host club had the President and his goons surrounded.

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so..." said Kouya, and all the hosts had a moment of nostalgia.

"I believe what the guys are trying to say is, he is OUR hopeless idiot. And we protect what is ours" said Kai, standing up, and placing her hand on her hip.

"So, what will you do?" the twins asked him, as they too stood up.

"Please leave Tama-chan alone okay?" Hunny asked him, the sweetness leaving his voice somewhat.

"I'll get you all. It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that will ruin all of you!" yelled the President, stomping the ground with his foot.

"Go ahead. Be my guest. Although, what do you think we should do about this little disk? You see, it has been here since yesterday. It recorded everything" Kouya told him, walking over to the first aid kit that Kouya had given the President.

He pushed a button on the bottom, and out popped a disk.

The goons grabbed the President, and said "Just give up!".

The President fell to the ground in misery, and Kouya walked over to him.

"Let me put it into terms you can understand. You would do well to know that the Otori group and the Hitachiin family are in enough stock alone to remove your father as President of the Kumatsazawa publishing firm. However, we would never do something like that. We are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different" said Kouya, as he put the disk in his pocket, and walked to the door.

The others followed suite, and they all left the room, leaving the newspaper club to smother in their misery.

As they walked through the maze, Kai began to giggle.

"What is it?" asked Kouya, smiling at her in curiosity.

"I was just thinking that you guys are kinda cute when you get all defensive over your own. Were like one huge family" she told them, and they blushed.

"I thought you were being forced to be here?" asked Kouya, tone confused and curious at the same time.

"Nah, I enjoy being here. But if you prefer thinking of it as slave labor, be my guest" she told them all, her tone teasing. They all were shocked at her claim, but said nothing else.

They all turned the corner and found the missing hosts, and Kouya said "I found you!".

Haruhi and Tamaki's head perked up, and they all began to walk back to the room.

"Where is the newspaper club?" asked Tamaki, looking around in wonder.

"They had to cancel. Something came up" said the twins, shrugging in indifference.

Tamaki looked at them and the twins sighed.

"What? They said they were going to focus on writing more respectable articles" the twins said, smiling at him.

"So maybe they don't have to shut down" said Kai, smiling at Tamaki, knowing that these white lies were going to make his day.

"Oh really? That's good news!" said Tamaki, obviously delighted.

"Lets hurry up and get back to the room so we can have cake!" said Hunny, as his stomach rumbled.

"Mmm, that does sound nice! CAKE!" said Tamaki, as he twirled around and around in complete bliss.

"Kouya, is Tamaki's family really that big of a deal around here?" asked Haruhi, as she and Kai walked next to Kouya.

"Well they do have quite a lot of real estate. And they do own quite a few schools. One in particular" Kouya told her, his tone thoughtful.

"Really? Which one?" asked Kai, and Kouya chuckled.

"Why, here. Ouran Academy. You two have been attending here long enough that you should know the headmasters name by now. When you think about it, you two owe to it Tamaki's family. Thanks to them, you two have the financial aid to attend here. You should be grateful to them" Kouya told them as he walked ahead, then let them bathe in their own shock.

Kai and Haruhi stopped, and looked at each other.

"Haruhi! Kai! Hurry up before you two get lost!" said Tamaki, his tone teasing.

Kai and Haruhi looked at eachother, and closed their eyes in acceptance and groaned.

**The end!**

_**Its been a while! Next chapter out soon...i have been really looking forward to this next one...3 love all of u faithful readers!**_


	7. Trouble in Karuizawa (Part 1)

**Chapter 7**

**Trouble in Karuizawa! (Part 1)**

Tamaki was having another panic attack. No his hair dryer was working just fine, and no he wasn't missing his favorite pencil. It was worse.

Haruhi and Kai were missing, and he had no way of knowing where they were. He did the only manly thing to do, he curled up in a ball, and called his best friends.

"My beloved daughters are missing!" he screamed into the phone, and the other hosts gasped in horror. Well, most of them. Kouya and Mori remained silent.

"I'm telling you guys, there missing! What if they were kidnapped by gypsies?" he yelled into the phone, and he heard the twins sigh.

"Boss please, not so loud. Did you try calling their cell phones yet?" the twins asked him, voices still groggy.

"They have cell phones? Why on earth would they have cell phones? Wait! Of course! They were issued cell phones by a secret underground network of commoners known as 'The Plebian exchange'!" Tamaki said, mostly to convince himself.

"Sorry to interrupt your delusions, but Haruhi and Kai are currently in Karuizawa" Kouya informed them, and Tamaki went completely silent for a moment.

"My daughters were turned out of their home, kidnapped by gypsies, and forced into servitude...in Karuizawa?" Tamaki asked, and everyone groaned at his clueless question.

"Moron!" Kouya told him, and Tamaki whined more into the phone. After barking orders at the other hosts, everyone hung up and proceeded to pack.

The host club was headed to Karuizawa!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The morning was beautiful, sun shining and the breezes were cool.

Haruhi and Kai were working at their "Aunty's" bed and breakfast for the summer, and they had already been there a week. So far, it has been great.

Aunty Misuzu had them doing plenty of things, washing linens, cooking the food, cleaning the tables.

"Dearies! Can you do aunty a favor and hang up these linens to dry? I need them fresh and crisp before sundown!" Aunty told them, as she pranced through the lobby, handing the girls a backed of sheets.

Just like Ranka, Aunty was a tranny as well. Both had the same bubbly personality, and they both used to work together years ago.

"Of course! Be right back!" they told her, and Aunty smiled at them and patted their cheeks.

"Ah you girls are simply wonderful!" Aunty told them, then danced away to see to the guests.

Haruhi looked at Kai, and shook her head and giggled at her expression.

"Just like Ranka, I swear!" muttered Kai, as she and Haruhi walked out back to hang up sheets.

"This is great, Haru. I am glad we didn't tell the guys we were coming here. Something tells me if they knew we were here, they wouldn't go home" Kai told her, and Haruhi nodded her head.

"It's not like they have the free time to keep tabs on us anyways. There all off at resorts and what not right now" Haruhi said, as she clipped more sheets on the line.

"Besides, this place is so peaceful. It has fresh air, a quaint setting, a perfect high land get away for us to catch up on our studies" Kai said, as she stretched and smiled.

"I know. We can go sight see and explore on our days off, and by some souvenirs and sample the food!" Haruhi exclaimed, closing her eyes in bliss at the thought of yummy food.

Their peace ended abruptly as they heard the screech of an obnoxious voice, and the sound of a helicopter.

"Despair not, daughters! Daddy has come to save you!" yelled Tamaki, as his blonde head stuck out of the helicopter, looking down at them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Kai, as she stomped her foot on the ground, angrily.

Haruhi just went pale from the shock.

The helicopter landed, and Kai fanned her friends face.

"It's going to be okay Haruhi, just take deep cleansing breaths" Kai told her, and Haruhi just shook her head.

"Hey pets! Miss us?" said the twins, as they ran up and tackled them.

Kai allowed herself to inhale their scent, getting reacquainted. She had to admit, she did the miss the hosts. But she especially missed the twins.

Haruhi rolled away, only to be tackled by Hunny and Tamaki, both commenting on her yellow apron.

Kai just stared up at the twins, who were smirking down at her.

"Hey" she managed, as she lifted her brow at them.

"Just a hey? Not a "Oh my goodness I missed you both so much?" they asked her, and she shook her head.

They picked her up, and Kai spat her tongue at them.

"I never said I didn't miss you two" she told them, before going over to give Mori and Hunny hugs.

The twins just stared after her, speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Such handsome young men! Yes, you must obviously belong to my girls!" Aunty exclaimed, obviously flustered by the hosts.

The hosts just smiled awkwardly, while Kai and Haruhi muttered,

"Kill us".

"Call me Aunty!" she told them all, as she danced happily around the room.

Tamaki looked confused, and Kouya chuckled.

"He is an old friend of Ranka's. They used to work together at the same shop years ago" Kouya explained to the other hosts.

Tamaki huffed, and said "Well, naturally YOU would know!".

Kouya just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"I went into business 2 years ago, and running this beautiful place is like a dream come true, believe me!" Aunty told them, happily spinning around in circles.

"So, is Haru and Kai-chan your servants?" asked Hunny, as he clutched his bunny to his chest.

"Not really. More like an unpaid employee. This just so happens to be Ranka's preferred method for keeping an eye on his daughter and god daughter while he is busy working.

Tamaki glared, and said to Kouya,

"MAMA! How do you know all of this stuff?".

Kouya just kept grinning, and Tamaki groaned.

"Take my little girls under your wing' he says. He practically begged me, and since I can't afford the expensive hired help, it works out perfectly!" Aunty said, as she glided over to where the girls were standing.

She grabbed their shoulders and smiled.

"They're model employees! It's such a shame I can't pay them anything! Oh, tell me what you think of their aprons? I made them myself! Yellow and green!" she told the boys, who gave her a thumbs up.

Aunty had to go run a few errands, and Kai and Haruhi made tea.

The hosts sat at a table outside, and waited for them to bring the tea.

"A job huh?" asked Kaoru, obviously not fully convinced at the girls decision.

"You turned down our invitation for Bali for this?" asked Hikaru, shaking his head in confusion.

"And we even offered to take them to Switzerland with us, didn't we?" asked Hunny, as he looked up at Mori.

"We did" Mori agreed, as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah well, I still don't have a passport" Haruhi explained, and Kai nodded.

"I would have gone for either of those, but not without Haruhi" Kai told them, and they nodded.

"Which is why I offered a discounted price at one of our domestic resorts" Kouya said, as he scribbled on his clip board.

Tamaki, who was being a creeper in the bushes, groaned and rushed over to the table.

He began to grumble and complain about loyalty, but was completely ignored when the twins asked the girls,

"Why were your cell phones turned off?".

"Umm, we weren't really thinking about that" the girls told them, and Tamaki grumbled some more.

"Did you say you two had a cell phone?" Tamaki asked them, and the girls nodded.

"Yeah, we convinced them to get one. Were on a special plan made for family and friends" the twins told him, tones obviously smug.

"Wait, I'm your daddy and friend, so I should be on there too" Tamaki said quietly, eyes going all wide with hope.

Kai shook her head and Haruhi said,

"Sempai, whatever planet your on, come home".

Kai choked on her tea, and slammed it down.

"Speaking of which, why are you guys even here? Don't get me wrong, I love you guys and all, but seriously?" Kai said, and the hosts looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, were going to be seeing you guys every day of the next semester. Don't we have the right to spend our vacation they way we want too?" Haruhi asked, and Kouya chuckled darkly.

"According to the handbook, jobs are strictly prohibited" Kouya told them, and the girls shuddered.

"We uh, had no idea" they told him, and the twins snickered.

"Did you hear? Haruhi and Kai went and got themselves a job!" the twins mocked them, and the girls sighed in defeat.

They all chatted some more, and Kai's and Haruhi's mood got worse when Aunty brought up a specific topic.

"Well I'm sorry boys, but we only have one open room!" Aunty told them sadly, and Tamaki grinned.

"Well, as President, I will speak for the club and take the room!" he said, and proceeded to walk to the door.

"Hey, I wanna stay here too!" Hunny said, and the twins nodded in agreement.

"How about we make this a contest, boss?" the twins proposed, and Aunty danced as an idea hit her head.

"That's a wonderful idea! Who ever is the most refreshing wins the room!" she said, than danced off.

Kai and Haruhi looked at eachother, then sank to their knees in despair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tamaki and Hunny offered to work on a fence that needed mending, and man was that hilarious. Tamaki was doing a piss poor job, and it was obvious he had never worked a day in his life. Hunny didn't do anything at all, he just sat watching Tamaki the entire time.

"Just watching you work makes me tired" Hunny told him, smiling as he ate more cake.

Haruhi and Kai watched the from the window as Aunty approached them, not looking very happy.

"You there! No complaining! 3 point deduction!" he told them, and Hunny and Tamaki gasped. Unfortunately for Tamaki, he wasn't watching where the hammer was going, and it ended up smashing his finger.

"AAH!" he yelled, as he clutched it and whined to himself.

"And no whining either. That's another 3 points!" Aunty told them, before dancing back to the house. Kai and Haruhi giggled to themselves, before going back inside to attend to more chores.

Tamaki and Hunny sulked the rest of the afternoon.

Back inside, the twins were showing guests to their rooms. Even though they were laying on the charm a little thick, Aunty gave them 5 refresher points.

Kai rolled her eyes at the twin's antics, trying not to get jealous over them flirting with other girls. She dusted more of the furniture, as she thought things over.

Aunty looked at Mori, who was just entering the room, and said,

"Oh Mori dear? Could you do me a favor and fix this table for me? The legs are a little wobbly" he asked him, and Mori picked it up and walked to the door.

"Sure thing" he told him, and walked out.

"Yes! Silent but handsome! 5 refresher points!" Aunty exclaimed, and Haruhi walked into the room and went to stand next to Kai.

"Uh, what exactly are refresher points?" Haruhi asked him, and Aunty gave them a huge grin.

"When girls go on vacation in Karuizawa, what do you think their looking for?" he asked them, and the girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Fresh air?" offered Kai, as she yawned and stretched.

"A quiet place to get away?" said Haruhi, as she heard Tamaki screeching some more about his hurt finger.

"Nope! They look for hot eye candy! And my Pension will be busy and full thanks to your friends!" Aunty told them, and skipped away to complete more chores.

Haruhi and Kai walked out of the house, and Haruhi said,

"She reminds me of Renge!".

Kai glared at her best friend, and said "Don't even mention her name while I'm on vacation. Besides, I love Aunty. If she and Renge were similar, I would have pulled my hair out by now".

They turned around as they heard a laugh from the porch.

Kouya was grinning at them as he sat reading a paper.

"Kouya sempai, Im surprised your not taking part in this" Kai commented, as she and Haruhi sat down next to him.

"Well, the idea of staying here alone doesn't really appeal to me. I will just watch it and see how it plays out. Meanwhile, I will just stay at the cottage" Kouya told them, as he sipped his coffee.

"Cottage?" the girls asked him, eyes wide in wonder.

"Yes, we all have one in the area you know" he told them, and the girls glared.

'Then why the big fuss on staying here?' they thought to themselves, as they shared a look with each other.

Kouya hitched up his glasses at them and grinned.

"So who is your favorite to win?" he asked them, obviously wanting to stir up trouble.

"No clue" said Haruhi, while Kai snorted.

"Mori. At least he's quiet" Kai muttered, and Kouya grinned.

"Care to make a bet?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"I'd end up paying for it later. So no thanks" she told him, and he chuckled.

"I think it's easy enough to tell at a glance. Hunny Senpai and his cute factor doesn't suit Misuzu's taste of refreshing, so he's out. Tamaki comes a little closer to the deal, provided he keeps his mouth shut. But we all know the likelihood of that happening. Ordinarily you would think the twins, but it would seem we have a wild card" Kouya told them, as he gestured over to where Mori was chopping wood...shirtless.

Flocks of girls watched in obvious delight, and Haruhi and Kai grinned.

"So I would win the bet, provided I accepted it of course?" Kai asked him, her tone smug.

Kouya smirked and patted her shoulder.

"Sorry Kai, but if Hunny drops out, so does Mori. You would have lost before the battle even began" he said, and her shoulders slumped.

"So the prize goes to us, pets!" the twins said, as they leaned against the railing lazily.

Kai perked her head up, and grinned at their confidence.

"You guys known that there is only bed in that room right? It's a really small one too" Haruhi told them, and they shrugged.

"That isn't a big deal, we could just squeeze in" they told her, and Kai felt her cheeks grow hot.

The twins looked at her and winked.

Memories of the beach house flashed through her head. Warmth of their body heat, cool sheets, the smell of their skin as they held her.

Oh shit.

She was abruptly brought out of the memory by Haruhi, who was smiling at the twins.

"How sweet, you guys really do share everything, don't you?".

God, Kai sure hoped so.

"Yep, we share everything. All we have ever had was each other, and we didn't even bother making friends up until a few years ago. We thought the world was made up of idiots" Kaoru told them, and Haruhi and Kai laughed.

"Oh really?" Kai asked them, as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah, that was until we met you two. We would totally let you two sleep with us" Hikaru told them, and Kai fell back in her chair.

She blushed as Haruhi pulled her up, and she said,

"Whoa, that wind. Um, I'm going to go do some dishes!" she said, then hastily made her exit, leaving the twins confused, and the others feeling awkward.

"You know, the contest isn't over" Kouya said after a few moments, obviously trying to stir up the pot a bit.

"Oh really? Trying to help the boss? It won't work, were still going to win!" the twins told him, before Kouya got up and walked away.

"Okay, we will see!" he told them, as he headed over to Tamaki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later, the hosts were all still working to earn that room, and the atmosphere was getting tense. Kai sat on couch in the lobby, now on break. She was reading and listening to her ipod, when she heard the sweetest music erupting from the dining hall.

She walked over, only to discover Tamaki playing the piano. She grinned at him, and flashed her a smug smile. Shaking her head, she walked out to the porch, and leaned next to Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru" she said, as she went to sit next to him.

"Hey yourself, you have been pretty scarce all day. Where have you been hiding?" he asked her, giving her a cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes, and said,

"Oh you know, things to do, people to see" she said, as she stretched her arms and maintained a calm composure.

"Oh really? I thought you were avoiding us. You know Kai, I know your secret. And sooner or later, your going to have to admit to yourself" he told her, as he brushed the hair from her face.

She looked up at him, and her eyes went wide.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked him, and he leaned into her ear.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, pet" he said, his breath hot on her ear and neck.

She shuddered, and nearly jumped 2 feet when she heard a door open. Kaoru pulled away as Haruhi came into view, carrying a basket.

"Hey Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" she asked, as she went to walk across the deck to get to the laundry room.

"He went to go get some trash bags for us" he told her, as he went to open the door for her.

"Do you think your going to win now?" she asked him, as they all got quiet as they heard Tamaki's music from the other room.

"I don't know. Boss didn't even know this place had a piano until Kouya pointed it out to him" Kaoru told her wistfully, expression calm.

That was Kaoru, the calm one. Complete opposite of his twin...

Just then, one of the guests opened their window to get some air, and accidentally tipped a vase over the edge. Kaoru looked over at Kai and Haruhi, and Kai managed to move out of the way before Kaoru tactfully moved Haruhi out of harms way.

"I'm so sorry!" the guest said, and Kaoru smiled up at them.

"No harm done!" he told them, and he made sure Haruhi was okay.

Kai knelt down and helped pick up her friend. Kaoru smiled at her, and she gasped.

"Kaoru, your cheek! It's bleeding!" she said, as she put a finger on his face to catch the blood that was trickling down.

It was just a cut, but why was she so scared?

Kaoru opened his mouth to reassure her he was okay, but then he was nearly tackled to the ground by his brother, who was freaking out that he wasn't there to protect him.

The whole scene put a lump in Kai's throat, and she looked away from it so she didn't get over emotional.

She really felt stupid. A cut? Come on. People have lost fingers and they haven't cried. But her? Oh no! She cries over seeing someone she loves getting a little cut.

**'Wait! Love?'**

Did she really just think that? Was she in love with the twins?

Man was her head spinning right now.

Luckily Aunty pulled her out of her hysteria when she yelled

"Hikaru and Kaoru win! Such brotherly affection for one another!".

"Congrats you guys" Haruhi said, as she gave them a blank smile.

The twins glared at her and said,

"Oh, it was nothing really".

Haruhi froze in her tracks, and her eyes went wide.

"Wait, you aren't telling me that you planned that?" she asked them, confused.

"Well now, who could say?" the twins smirked, as they turned over to where Kai stood.

Kai just stared at the ground, unsure of what to say at this point. Her inner turmoil at her emotions was just to much to process. So, without saying anything to anyone, she simply walked back inside, and softly closed the door.

Hikaru looked confused, while Kaoru stared after he wistfully, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

Haruhi was too dense to notice the tense situation, because she was busy trying to pick up the clothes she dropped.

No one saw Kai for the rest of the night.

She spent the the rest of the night in her room, listening to music, and trying to keep herself from thinking of anything that had to do with the twins.

**_END!_**

**_Well what do you think? Getting good right? More coming I promise, i'm writing even as I publish this...ah got to love summer! More time to write! 3 Let me know what you think! Any predictions? Review!_**


	8. Trouble in Karuizawa! (Part 2)

**Chapter 8**

**Trouble in Karuizawa! (Part 2) **

Kai woke up as her alarm obnoxiously went off for what must have been the 7th time.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

She slammed her hand on it so fast, it rattled.

"Ugh" she groaned, as she looked out the window. It was sunny and bright. Too bright.

She squinted as she walked to the bath room to get changed. Blue t shirt, blue jeans, and she put on her apron.

She teased her hair and bangs, and decided to put a clip in her hair. Looking in the mirror, she actually felt pretty nice.

Not bad considering the rough night she had.

She had realized she was in love with the twins. Not one. BOTH of them. Was it hard to take in? Hell yes it was.

However, she managed to put that thought out of her head, and walked down stairs. Haruhi was already attending to the customers, and Kai rushed to aid her.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked her, as she and Haruhi stacked food on plates.

"Yeah fine, why?" Kai asked her, as she shrugged and tried to put out an indifferent vibe.

Haruhi bought it, and said "Oh I was just asking, you over slept this morning. I thought you might be sick".

That was her best friend. Always going for the logical scenario.

"I guess I slept through the alarm. I must have really been exhausted" Kai told her, as they set plates and utensils down at the tables.

Haruhi laughed at her and said,

"Lazy butt!" she teased, and Kai stuck out her tongue. Just then, the twins came downstairs, grumpy as ever. Kai quickly moved out of the room to avoid seeing them.

As they took seats and Haruhi saw to their breakfast, the door opened and Kai walked over to get it.

"A delivery boy, eh? How refreshing! Haruhi! Come help Kai get this box from the young man!" Aunty said, as she stared happily at the boy.

A gust of wind blew and the boys hat fell off.

"Kai? Haruhi? As in Haruhi Fujioka, and Kaika Mirasaki?" the boy said, and his eyes went wide.

"Arai!" Kai said, as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

Everyone looked at the scene in curiosity, unsure of who the stranger was.

He smiled at Kai, then looked at Haruhi dreamily.

"Sorry Arai, but like I told you once before. Keep making eyes at my friend, and we might have to share words" Kai teased, as she grabbed the box and carried it to the counter.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up, and boy did they look unhappy. Pissed to be more correct...and maybe a bit jealous?

Either way, it was ignored by Haruhi and Kai.

"Uh, These your friends?" Arai asked them, as he gestured to the twins and Tamaki, who were practically breathing down the girl's necks.

"Yep! This is Hikaru and Kaoru, they are in our class. And this is an accquaintance" Haruhi said, as she broke Tamaki's heart into a million pieces without even meaning to.

Earlier, Tamaki informed Haruhi that he was doing a workshop, so she shouldn't call him Senpai. So she was just taking his advice.

The timing sure sucked though...

After Arai met everyone, he, Kai, and Haruhi went to go sit and chat.

"I'm happy to see you both are doing so well. I have to admit I was kind of worried you both wouldn't adjust to such an elite school. It's good to see your thriving" he told them, and continued to stare dreamily at Haruhi.

Hikaru glared over to their table, and exclaimed rather loudly,

"It's obvious that he has a thing for Haruhi. It's rather pathetic and a bit disgusting, actually".

It got dead quiet.

Kai stayed completely quiet. Pure raw hurt when through her. Not because Hikaru was being rude to one of her friends. No that didn't bother her.

Hikaru DID have feelings for Haruhi...not her.

Ouch.

She felt her eyes sting, but she blinked it away.

Haruhi stood up and said,

"Hikaru why are you being such a jerk?".

Arai smiled and said "No he's right, I did used to have a thing for you, Fujioka. And Kai too actually".

Everyone got silent and listened to what he said.

"Yeah, when we were in elementary, I had a thing for Kai. I thought her freckles and braided hair was really cute. She was so brave, and never shied away from anything. That changed once she told me she thought guy friends were a waste of time. Broke my heart" he teased, as he looked over at Kai.

Kai grinned and said,

"What? I just didn't feel a connection!".

"It was 3rd grade" he teased back, and she shrugged indifferently.

Kai noticed Hikaru and Kaoru get less tense, and she wondered what that meant.

"With Haruhi though, it was different. It was middle school, and I had the biggest crush on her. I tried telling her my feelings one day. I said 'I want you with me', and she misunderstood it for something else.. After that, my hopes were crushed" he said, and Haruhi blushed. Tamaki patted Arai on the shoulder, while Kouya made Haruhi feel guilty for breaking a guys heart.

"I'm so sorry" she said, and bowed apologetically to him. He shrugged it off and laughed.

"It's okay! I got over it! Besides, dating you would have been hard. Kai would kill me if I ever did anything wrong" he said, and Kai nodded her head.

"Dead as a doornail!" she agreed, and everyone laughed, except for the twins.

All the hosts sat with Arai and chatted with him, while the twins sat at the booths and remained silent.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Come join us!" Tamaki called them over, but Hikaru shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not interested. Man, how stupid can you get? What is the point sitting around chatting about someone's past. I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him? She has plenty of friends. So they don't need you around, get it?" Hikaru said, his tone cutting and very rude.

Kai just stared at him. All he mainly focused on was Haruhi.

That shouldn't of hurt so much. But it did. It felt like a hundred knives were twisting in her chest.

Haruhi stood up and walked over to where he sat, and slapped him in the face.

The silence was ominious, and everyone was shocked with what just happened.

"Thats not something for you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to tolerate you insulting my friends anymore. You got that?" she yelled at him, and he stared in shock.

He turned to face her, and exclaimed,

"But why? Why should anyone else even matter to you? I thought we were your friends? Are we, or aren't we?".

Haruhi stared at him in shock, and Hikaru just stormed off, his brother running off after him.

Tamaki sighed as he stood up.

"Their world is still so small" he said, as he and Kai gathered dishes and put them in the sink.

Haruhi just stood their in shock.

Tamaki patted her shoulder, and everyone went outside to say goodbye to him.

After Kai and Haruhi gave him a hug, everyone got quiet as the door opened and Hikaru stepped out.

Actually, it was Kaoru, but no one said anything. Kaoru offered his hand to Arai in apology, and Arai happily shook it.

"No hard feelings" Arai told him cheerfully, then headed off on his bike.

Haruhi looked over at Kaoru, and said,

"So, Kaoru, why are you pretending to be Hikaru?" asked Haruhi, as she and everyone turned and faced him.

He smiled sheepishly, and Haruhi pulled on his cheek.

"What happened to your scratch?" she asked him, and he laughed.

"I just covered it up with some concealer!" he told them, as he pulled out his concealer bottle.

After a small silence, Kaoru smiled at Haruhi and rubbed his forehead.

"His temper is not going to let up anytime soon. He is never any fun when he is like this, so I have a favor to ask you. How would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked Haruhi, and Haruhi gasped in shock.

She wasn't the only one.

Kai felt her heart break even more. They BOTH had a thing for her best friend? She stared at the ground, and tried to take deep breaths as Haruhi accepted Kaoru's request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, the other hosts sat in a coffee shop while Haruhi stood across the street waiting for Kaoru.

However, instead of Kaoru showing up, Hikaru went in his place.

Kaoru surprised everyone as he walked in to the shop, and took a seat next to the boss. Tamaki was absolutely livid.

"Why is Hikaru on a date with my little girl?" he complained, as he went cocoo bananas at the sight of the two walking down the street.

Kai sat away from everyone, dragged into being here by Tamaki.

She would rather be back at the Pension, instead of putting her heart through more turmoil.

She looked up and noticed how pretty her friend looked, and couldn't help but smile.

Only she would smile as her bestfriend was on a date with one the guys she was in love with. Damn wasn't she a basket case?

Hunny and Mori pulled her up, and she was forced to follow them as everyone began to spy and Hikaru and Haruhi's date.

The boss was really upset, and she looked at him and felt the same pity she felt for herself.

Kaoru sighed, and said,

"Boss, I know it might be hard for you to understand, but Hikaru needs to find more people he can feel close to" .

Kai felt her eyes sting again, and she couldn't deal with it anymore. She just shook her head and walked away from them all.

She heard the prostests, and she didn't care. She wasn't going o put herself through it.

It wasn't long until the tears started flowing. However, she managed to get up to her room before she let them flow freely. She kicked off her shoes, and went under the covers to hide from the door opened, and she looked up.

"Kaoru?" she said, a question in her voice.

He nodded, and just pulled her against his chest.

She couldn't help but cry more, and he just soothed her and rubbed her back.

After his shirt was soaked, and she was hiccupping, he grabbed her chin and looked at her.

"I know why your upset, Kai. I can see it on your face. You need to know it's good for him" he told her, and she shook her head.

"No its not. I know Haruhi, and I know she doesn't have feelings for Hikaru. You and I both know know who she has feelings for" she told him, and Kaoru looked at the ground.

"I can't believe both of you like my best friend, and after everything-"Kai, I don't like her" he protested, and Kai looked up at him.

"What?" she asked him, and he laughed at her.

"I don't have feelings for Haruhi, Kai. She is just a friend. I can't speak for Hikaru, but I know how I feel" he told her, and Kai sighed.

"Then who do you have feelings for?" she asked, obviously confused.

He tilted her chin, and leaned his face closer.

"Give you one guess" he told her, before he smashed his lips to hers, and stole her first kiss.

Kai froze in shock, but grabbed his shirt and pulled closer. She couldn't help but let the tears flow again, as Kaoru kissed her, and held her close to his body.

She was in love with the hitachiin twins, and even though one didn't want her, the other one did.

Funny the way life worked out, huh?

She kissed him back with so much ferocity, they fell off the bed. They stopped and started to laugh.

Setting back on the bed, she curled into his chest and sniffled.

"I like you both, Kaoru. It really isn't fair" she told him, and he kissed her brow.

"Life never is, Kai. But we take what we get. To be honest, Hikaru does have feelings for you . Its just, he has feelings for her too. Let him go on this journey alone, and however this works out, we will get through it" he told her, as they both watched the clouds gather and darken.

She nodded, and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Out of curiousity, you wouldn't mind be shared by both of us?" he asked her, his tone teasing.

"Actually, no. You both are so close, I couldn't imagine having one without the other. It's selfish I know, but it just wouldn't be right" she told him, trying to find the right words.

Apparently they were just right, because he kissed her again, only this time for feverishly. She tipped her neck back, and sank into the kiss.

When she heard the thunder, she pulled back.

"Haruhi!" she said, as she scrambled out of the sheets and pulled on her shoes.

Kaoru nodded, understanding.

Before heading out the door, she looked at him. He smiled and kissed her hand.

The moment they shared wouldn't be there last, she knew. She smiled and kissed his cheek, before rushing out of the room and running downstairs. No one seemed to noticed when they made their appearence.

Tamaki was pacing the floors, worried.

Aunty tried his best to calm him down, but no luck.

Kai walked over, and put a hand on his arm.

He stopped pacing, and smiled gently at her.

The phone rang and Aunty picked it up.

She nodded and said thank you before hanging up.

"That was Arai. Evidently, Haruhi and Hikaru got into an arguement, and Hikaru decided to find a ride home on his own, and Haruhi left soon after" he told them, and Tamaki's posture went rigid.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Hikaru.

Hikaru picked up, and Tamaki let him have it.

"What kind of boy would leave a girl all alone? Haruhi is terrified of thunder! When she hears it she get's so scared she can barely move. Quit letting your jealousy get the best of you and think about someone else for a change!" Tamaki exclaimed, then hung up. Everyone sat in tense silence, and listened to the rain fall.

About half an hour later, Hikaru called telling everyone they were safe. They got a cab home, and after eating dinner and making sure they were safe, everyone went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Arai showed up and brought the hosts a watermelon. Everyone came and showed their gratitude.

However, the room got tense as Hikaru walked in. Hikaru walked over, and Arai smiled at him and handed him the melon.

Hikaru smiled at him, and said "Thanks".

Everyone smiled as they shook hands, and all was well. Kai looked up to the ledge to see Kaoru standing with Kaoru. He winked down at her, and she shook her head and laughed.

She turned to look wistfully at Hikaru, but shrugged it off.

It was a battle for another day...

**END!**

**A little short, but in my opinion, best one so FAR! i love where this is going...let me know what you guys think? :) I love you all! **


	9. The Zuka Club strikes back!

**Chapter 8**

**Lobelia strikes back! O.O**

"Haruhiiiiiii! Kaiiiiiiiii! Come out and play!" the host club shouted, as they knocked on Ranka's door.

A man with stubble on his face, and a glare on his face answered the door.

The guys got scared, and Tamaki smiled and said,

"Must have the wrong house! We apologize!".

Ranka rolled them all back inside and sighed.

"Jeez, even a tranny has stubble in the morning. Sorry for being grumpy, I'm not a morning person" he told them, as he grabbed coffee and pured cups all around.

"So Ranka, Where are the girls?" asked Tamaki, obviously worried over the safety of his little girls.

Ranka glared at him, obviously irked that he wanted to know about HIS little girls, but went ahead and answered.

"They went out with the girls today, sorry guys" he told them, and Tamaki's face fell.

"They have friends?" they twins asked skeptically, and Tamaki hit them with his shoe.

Before they could walk out, Ranka stopped and yelled,

"My little girls were always good at making friends, but just picture it! My little girls out and about with students from Lobelia Academy".

The Host club stopped dead in their tracks.

"LO BEL I AHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" they all shouted, and Ranka staggered back and nodded.

Tamaki and the twins began to pace.

"This is not good. No not good at all" they muttered as they paced back in forth, succeeding in making Ranka dizzy.

"What if the Zuka club entices my little girls to do something scandalous!" Ranka exclaimed, putting his hands in his face.

Tamaki and the twins froze, horror washing over their features.

"What do you mean?" they asked him, and Ranka began to whine.

"Just suppose they are forced to kiss somebody?" he told them, and Tamaki and the twins turned pale.

"Well, as I recall" Hikaru thought aloud, and Kaoru nodded and said,

"There was that dance party where..."-

"Oh hush you two. Ha ha aren't they a laugh?" Tamaki said, wrapping tape around the twins mouths.

"Hey! What exactly goes on at you host club of yours, Suoh?" Ranka asked him, glaring and ready to spring at him.

Tamaki gulped, then faced Ranka and said,

"Nothing that a loving father wouldn't approve of!" Tamaki told him, smiling nervously as Ranka muttered things about killing him. Ranka fell as he tried to tackle Tamaki, and Tamaki sprang up energetically.

"Lets rescue our girls without delay!" he shouted, and everyone nodded in agreement.

MISSION TIME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my dears, you look so ravishing in those uniforms!" Benio said, as she approached them. She and her two henchmen smiled as Haruhi and Kai stood before them.

They ran to Haruhi and Kai, and tackled them with hugs.

Throwing compliment after compliment, they practically smothered Haruhi and Kai.

"Hang on a second!" they shouted, and the Zuka club released them.

"All we know is, one second were on our way to the supermarket, then the next we are whisked away to this school and commanded to change" Kai told them, looking down at her skirt in obvious distaste. She felt short and plump. And her boobs? Ugh sometimes it sucked to be half American. Being half chested would be great right now.

"You guys are about as subtle as the host club" Haruhi muttered, and Benio winced.

"How dare you compare us to those idiots? Oh dear, I am sorry for my outburst. I can see why you two would be upset. We took you here in your pajamas!" she told them, her mood swings very confusing.

"Those happen to be our regular clothes" Kai told her, as she and Haruhi thought back to what they were wearing. Regular baggy t-shirts ans shorts.

"All the antics aside, we have a favor to ask you two" Benio told them, looking them dead in the eye.

Haruhi and Kai tensed, curious as to what she was thinking.

"As you two may know, one of our responsibilities of being the zuka club is to arrange the regular performances of musical numbers and plays. Today is pink carnation day, and it celebrates our founder's birthday. We put on the best production of the entire year. We have been rehearsing nonstop for the past few , our lead actress was in a terrible accident and is in the hospital. But you know what they say? The show must go on. Which means...this is your big opportunity to be apart of the theater!" she told them, and her friends joined in and nodded.

"We cant" Haruhi and Kai told them, and they still stared at them expectantly.

"Not a chance!" they yelled at them, and they still stared.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry" they bowed to them, and Benio sighed.

"One of you would only have to memorize a couple of parts. For most of the play the character is mostly silent. The character just stands there and looks beautiful. One of you can definitely do that" Benio told them, and Haruhi and Kai shook their heads.

"We will walk ourselves out" they told them, and Benio began to cry.

She threw out a guilt trip about her mother, which definitely got Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes softened, and Kai sighed.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" Kai asked them, and they all smiled.

"Well one of you can act, and the other sing" Benio told them, as she blew her nose in a tissue.

Haruhi's eyes got wide, and she said,

"I can't sing to save a life".

Kai rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I got it, Haruhi" she said, as she stretched her arms.

"Really? You sure?" Haruhi asked her, unsure of her best friend.

Kai winked at her, and Benio rushed over to them.

"Let us hear you then, maiden! Sing for us!" she told her, and Kai sighed in defeat.

'Too late to back out now' she thought sarcastically.

She was led to the front of the room, and everyone sat waiting.

She grabbed her ipod, and pressed shuffle. First song that popped up, she turned it on high and began to sing.

**_My man by Barbra Streisand_**

**_"Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_**

**_All my life is just despair, but I don't care_**

**_When he takes me in his arms_**

**_The world is bright, all right..._**

**_What's the difference if I say I'll go away_**

**_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday_**

**_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more"_**

At the ending note, Kai opened her eyes, and she saw that the lobelia girls were crying.

"Oh maiden, that was beautiful!" Benio said, drying her eyes and sniffling.

"Yeah Kai, why did you never tell me you could sing?" Haruhi asked her, giving her a grin, kind of shocked.

"I just picked it up a while ago, actually. I started singing at shops, learning to play the guitar. That kind of thing" she told her, as she turned off her ipod.

"Well it's settled, Kai you will sing the musical number, and Haruhi will be the actress! Well, lets get started then!" Benio said, and she led the girls to the rehearsal hall.

**Meanwhile...**

"If my daughters are being held captive, I'm not just going to stay at home and do nothing" Ranka said, as he led the group to the entrance of St. Lobelia Academy.

"We have to be careful" he warned them, as they hid behind a corner.

"The Lobelia girls can be ruthless!".

The hosts stared at him blankly, and Hunny poked him.

"How do you know so much?" Hunny asked him, and Ranka smiled.

"Well, one day when I was cleaning house, and my wife and I were newlyweds, I found a box in our closet. It seems Kotoko collected Zuka club memorabilia. Haruhi has always tried to be like her mom, so if it runs in the family...Since Kotoko and Jun were best friends, I'm sure they both shared an interest in it as well. So Kai isn't safe either" Ranka told them, not bothering to hide his shame as he hung his head.

"Well men, now is the time for action. Kouya, order us some lobelia uniforms ASAP!" Tamaki said, but Ranka tackled him and stood on him as he glared.

"Men that dress in women's clothing recreationally is an insult to us professionals. Now, I have a plan!" he told them, and everyone leaned in closely to hear.

A few minutes later, all of the guys were wearing Benio fanclub shirts, expressions annoyed as other fangirls squealed over the play. Kouya was nowhere in sight, but no one asked where he was since they probably didn't even notice he was gone. The hosts were in the fangirl group, listening to rules and regulations from the president. After a while of talking, the group began to move. Sneaking away from the group, they went to the window and ducked down.

"Wow, pretty nice!" Ranka said, marveling at the size of the rehearsal room. The hosts didn't seem affected, considering their bathrooms were probably that size. Rich bastards...

Scanning the room, Tamaki gave a sigh of relief once he spotted one of his daughters. Haruhi was kneeling down next to Benio, as Benio spouted her lines.

The hosts listened closely, horrified to know what was going on.

"My lord Fredrick" Haruhi yelled, her tone bland and monotonous.

"Ah my love, my time has come. This fatal gun shot wound is the end of me. I am just happy to see your beautiful face one more time, my darling Mary Anne!" Benio exclaimed, clutching her chest dramatically.

"My lord Fredrick!" she exclaimed again, still sounding bland and unattached.

The hosts began to groan, and even Ranka looked away in horror.

"She sounds like a robot!" exclaimed the twins, and Ranka shook his head.

"A boring Daikon Raddish!" they all exclaimed, shaking their heads. They paused as they heard music begin to play.

"Whats happening?" asked Hunny, jumping on Mori to see better.

"I think someone is about to sing!" whispered Tamaki, and Ranka gasped.

"Please don't let it be Haruhi. Her grades in music have always been terrible!".

Kai smiled and grabbed the mic, as she walked to the pretend stage and stood center. Smiling towards the onlookers in the room, she took a deep breath and began to sing the first few lines.

_**Little Wing by Chieko Kawabe :)**_

_**"Here in this moment,**_

_**I am losing nothing.**_

_**Even if you leave me,**_

_**I wont be alone.**_

_**Because love has taught me,**_

_**that this life is still worth living.**_

_**Empty skies above can't stop me..."**_

"Thats great Kai! Let's stop there so your voice is rested for tonight! Well I'd say everything is going beautiful!" said Benio, as she clapped her hands a took a swig of her water.

All the hosts were stunned.

"She sounded..."

"So beautiful" Kaoru finished for his twin, a blush on his face, a warmth in his eyes. Hikaru glanced over at his twin, then nodded.

Tamaki and Hunny were just awestruck, as they stared and swayed their heads.

"I never knew my Kai could sing! I must tell her mother!" Ranka said, wanting to reach for his phone.

Before they could do that, they were stopped by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Hey you noobies! If you want to be part of the Benibara fan club, you have to follow the rules! Now get up on your feet!" the girl told them, as she and the other fangirls glared.

"To a full fledged member, you must be focused on Beni Bara at all times! Now, repeat the club lines!" she commanded them, and the hosts and Ranka took their place in line with the fangirls.

"Lady BeniBara, please hang in their for your adoring fans today!"

"Lady BeniBara, you look magnificent!" they all shouted, and Tamaki felt his nerves being shot.

He leaned over to Ranka and asked,

"How much longer does this have to go on? What are we supposed to be doing?".

Ranka sighed and said,

"Were supposed to blend in. Once done with that, we sneak in to the performance room! But be careful, these fangirls can kill!".

Tamaki and the other hosts cringed at Ranka's words, then perked up and looked to the girls approaching them.

"Glad to have you guys aboard! Can you wait until the play? Its going to be a tradgedy! It's called the Senorita's love! Lord Fredrick fakes his own suicide as revenge against his father for coming between he and his lover Mary Anne! But the gun he uses, supposedly filled with blanks, is actually loaded! Its so terrible! I have suspicions about the girl playing Mary Anne though. And the girl they have singing the intermissions" explained one girl, as she put a finger on her chin in thought.

The hosts just stared, soaking in the story.

"Lame" muttered the twins, and Tamaki hit them.

"Well, whoever they are, if they mess up Lady Beni Bara's play, our group of fangirl warrious will take them out" she laughed, as she pointed to the group of girls standing in the shadows. They had tatoos and weapons, and Ranka almost cried.

"My babies!" he whined, as he put his face in his hands.

Tamaki patted his shoulder and said, "Don't you worry. Were going to get them out of that place!".

.  
.

They snuck away from the group again, and went into the theater.

Hiding behind seats, they all watched as they set up decorations for the play.

Ranka looked around, and gasped.

"Where's Kouya?" he exclaimed, and they all looked above them. Kouya was in the tech room for the theater, chatting it up with the headmistress of the school.

"That jackass" muttered Tamaki, grinding his teeth together in frustration.

The hosts heard doors open, and they all took posistions in the shadows by the stage. They were ready for action!

Backstage, Kai took a sip of water and looked over at Haruhi. Her bestfriend was completely caked in make up, cheeks rosy, lips red.

Kai began to giggle and Haruhi hit her arm.

"Shut up! It isn't my fault! Benio insisted! Hey, why don't you have alot on?" she asked her, and Kai stuck her tongue out.

"Unlike you, I know how to refuse and say no!".

Haruhi rolled her eyes, then smiled as Benio made her way over.

"Ready you two?" she asked them, giving them charming smiles.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Kai told her, as she heard the curtains began to open.

"Great! Break a leg!" Benio said, as she led Kai to her place on set. Kai looked back at Haruhi, who gave her a thumbs up.

'Well, here goes nothing!' she thought to herself, before walking on stage.

Applause began to erupt, and the spotlight fell on her.

Grabbing the mic, she looked to her audience and began the opening note.

"Should we do something?" asked Hunny, but Tamaki and Ranka shook their heads.

"Let them have their moment" Tamaki told them all softly, and they all sat as Kai went to sit on the Pedestal on the stage, where she would perform her other songs.

.

.

.

After scenes of long dialogue, the end of the play was drawing near.

Benio shot herself, and Haruhi dropped to her knees beside her.

"My lord Fredrick!" Haruhi exclaimed, clinging to Benio, her tone just as monotonous as before. Tamaki turned his head to the whisperes beginning through the crowd.

'Here comes the kiss scene!' one girl said, as the other girls squealed.

"Kiss scene? Wait a minute..." Tamaki said, and he gasped as Benio looked him dead in the eye from the stage.

The spotlight turned on the hosts, and Haruhi stood up aprubtly.

"Sempai?" she asked Tamaki, but before she could get an answer, Benio snagged her and tilted her head.

"Right before his eyes, I shall steal your first kiss!" Benio exclaimed, and the crowed erupted in protest. The part of the stage that they were on moved, and grew by at least 10 feet. Haruhi stared down at Tamaki, pleading for help.

Tamaki rushed forward, anger lining his handsome features.

"Get away from my Haruhi!" He yelled, as he reached the stage. Unfortunaelt for him, he slipped and ended up falling on his face.

Everyone gasped as the screen in the the theater rolled down, and put a picture of Haruhi kissing a girl from a previous host party. It wasn't even a kiss, either. They had accidentally slipped.

Ranka roared and ran forward, the twins right behind him trying to calm him down.

"How could you do this to your father? What happens at the damn host club?" he yelled, but then tripped as well, falling over on Tamaki, twins folloiwng suit.

Benio glared a the picture, and tried to grab Haruhi.

Tamaki called up to her, and said,

"Haruhi! I'll catch you!".

Haruhi nodded and jumped into his arms...well landed on his ribs.

Kai, who was watching the whole scene with amusement, grabbed a rope from the pedastal she was on, and swung towards the group. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think of how high up she was. She hated heights.

She landed right in front of the twins, and she grinned.

"Hey Handsomes! Miss me?" she teased, and they laughed and nodded.

"Good. Now lets get out of here before it gets ugly!" she told them, and she and the twins followed Hunny and Mori outside. Kouya was already waiting, as he leaned against the limo.

"Hello Kai, you look wonderful this fine evening" Kouya told her, and she glared.

"If I had known you could sing, we would have made alot more money by now" Kouya told her, and she shrugged.

He laughed as the twins began to grumble about secret keeping.

"Well now I have plans" he told her, and she stuck out her tongue. They all looked towards the doors, as Tamaki, Ranka, and Haruhi ran out, fangirls hot on their tails. They all got into the car quickly, then dashed away.

Kai laughed as she handed Haruhi a tissue.

Haruhi wiped her face, then groaned.

"That is the last time I do a favor for someone" she muttered, and Kai gasped.

"Our stuff?" Kai asked, and Kouya chuckled.

"Not to worry. Your stuff was removed from the dressing room, and is currently in the trunk".

"Oh thank goodness. Thanks Kouya!" Kai said, then looked over at her sulking god father.

"Ranka? Pops?" she asked him, and he looked at her.

"Haruhi...kissed someone" he told her, and Haruhi groaned.

"I tripped! I swear!" she told him, and Ranka perked up.

"Really? Thank goodness!" he said, and sighed peacefully. He looked over to where Tamaki and glared, before closing his eyes. Haruhi looked over to a dozing Tamaki, and she blushed. Tamaki woke up and smiled at her, and she looked away quickly.

'Jeez, if no one could see the way she looked at him, they had to be blind' thought Kai, as she mentally snorted.

The limo came to a stop, and Kai got the bags from the trunk.

She waved to the hosts, as she, Haruhi, and Ranka walked up the steps of the apartment.

"See you at school!" Tamaki yelled to them, and then they drove off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi and Kai took showers, and got lectured from Ranka. After a couple hours of scolding, Haruhi layed out her bed and wished her good night.

Before Kai went to bed, she turned on her phone and glanced at her inbox.

She had 2 new messages.

The first one was from Hikaru. Her stomach got butterflies, while her heart began to ache.

**"Why didn't you tell us you could sing? Now the game shall get even more interesting! Expect us to throw songs at you left and right, my pet!".**

She rolled her eyes, and went to the next one. It was from Kaoru!

**"You sounded like an angel, Kai. I miss you. "**

Her stomache did a bunch of flips, and she blushed. She layed down and closed her eyes.

Today was another crazy day. She might as well rest up, because she knew tomorrow would be just as crazier. Such is the life of a host...

END! What did you think? Nice right? More drama on the way my faithful readers...I like to stir up the pot now that I have my muse...CHEDDAR AND SOUR CREAM RUFFLES! Yummm~ :)


	10. The Horrific Halloween

_Its been a while guys! I'm back and its with a vengeance! Going to be writing every chance I get! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 10!  
**

Haruhi and Kai sat in their homeroom class, bored as usual. They didn't do much in that class to begin with. Today was different though. Everyone was chatting with one another, all very excited.

"Okay quiet down everybody. We need to decided on the class plans for next week" said the Class president.

His name was Kazukiyo Soga, and he was a very calm laid back person. However, he got spooked very easily. The twins found his fears very amusing, as they were always finding ways to tease him.

"Next week?" Kai asked aloud, and Momoka, the vice president, nodded at her.

"Oh yes thats right. You and Haruhi weren't here for middle school. At the end of October, after we finish our finals we relax the last few days and throw costume parties and what not!" she told her, face lighting up with a blush .

"You guys do stuff for Halloween?" Haruhi asked them, and the twins laughed. They wrapped their arms around Haruhi and Kai's shoulders, and poked their faces playfully.

"Yes! We socialize, watch some old movies. Fun stuff like that" Hikaru told them, and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"BORING!" yelled an obnoxious voice, and Kai swore out loud. Grabbing her ipod, she turned it on high and ignored Renge and her rant. Judging by all the movements she was doing, she was either having a seizure, or she was thinking really really hard.

After all was said and done, Renge convinced the entire class to hold a haunted house that would test your courage. It was obvious the Class Rep wasn't happy with the idea, but it was passed anyway. Kai glanced up at the clock and sighed.

Getting up a second before the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and stretched.

"You excited about the haunted house, Kai?" asked Haruhi, as she grabbed her bag as she and twins followed Kai out of class.

"Not particularly. Especially if the idea is from Renge" she told them, as they walked the long halls on their way to music room 3.

"It won't be that bad, pet" Hikaru told her, giving her a charming grin. She gave him a glare in return, that sent him clutching onto to his laughing twin.

"But really, I know you told us Halloween was your favorite holiday! Don't you want to do something awesome?" Kaoru asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

Hell yes she did.

Bad Kai! Send your dirty thoughts away.

"Yes I would. Like watch some scary movies, and munch on candy. Dress up and walk around the park and try to scare each other. But not do a stupid haunted house" she said, as they reached the floor of the music room.

"Hmm, that can be arranged pet!" they told her, and she glared.

"On what condition?" she asked them, afraid she already knew the answer.

"Here we go.." muttered Haruhi, shaking her head in pity.

"Two conditions actually. First you must dress up in any costume we want. And second, you have to partner with us for the haunted house. And yes this includes Haruhi" the twins stated, tones filled with evil intent.

Haruhi looked over at Kai, her eyes pleading. Kai snickered, and then sighed in defeat.

"I guess we got a deal!" Kai told them, and shook both of their hands. Her skin tingled as she touched them, and she tried to not think of that. After receiving a glare from her best friend, she opened the door to Music Room #3.

The room was dark, only dimly lit by paper lanterns, and ominous looking candles. The other hosts were dressed as vampires, each sporting a set of expensive fake teeth.

"There you are! Your late, you guys need to hurry up and change" Tamaki told them, as he strolled up to them huffing in annoyance.

"Sorry boss" said the twins,

"We got official class business to attend to" they told him, and he grimaced.

"Then why do my adoring daughters have to go with you?" he asked them, face getting paler by the second.

"Why boss, they are in our class. Remember? We will be spending the next few days together!" they told him, and Tamaki practically sank to his knees in despair.

Kouya walked over to asses the situation, followed by Hunny and Mori.

"What activity are you doing with your class?" he asked them, clip board in hand.

"A stupid tournament test of courage, made my bimbo" snarled Kai, as her eyes narrowed at the thought of Renge.

"Ah. Renge. Another one of her hair brained ideas. Well enjoy!" he told them, enjoying himself as he realized he just killed Tamaki's hopes of talking them out of the activity.

"No! My daughters! You cant..."

"Sorry Sempai! We will see you later" Haruhi called, as the twins dragged she and Kai out of the room.

Tamaki was left in a puddle of his own dramatic tears. A door creaked and he turned around to see Nekozawa grinning devishly at him.

"Don't worry, Suoh. We will give them a scare they will never forget! The black magic club is at your service!" he told him, as his puppet waved at Tamaki. Tamaki fainted from shock, and Kouya sighed.

Looking over at Nekozawa, he lifted up Tamaki and smiled politely.

"We accept" he told him, and Nekozawa laughed.

"Excellent...".

"I hate you. I hate you, I HATE YOU!" she growled to the twins, as she was in the dressing room.

They snickered, and Haruhi have her a sympathetic look. Haruhi was dressed in a bunny outfit, looking very adorable but highly uncomfortable. Tamaki would have a stroke over how revealing it was. As for Kai? She was wearing a witch costume, complete with hat and dress. She felt like her chest was a side show, the way it stuck out. Thank god the cover story tonight was dressing like trannies, because they looked REALLY feminine.

"Are you done in there?" Hikaru's voice called, sounding impatient.

Perverted bastard. Haruhi glared at the door, then grimaced at Kai.

"Do we have to go out there?" she asked, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes. Unfortunately. Come on I'll punch them if they look at anything" Kai assured her, gently tugging on her arm as she opened the door.

She was faced with two normal looking twins.

"Hey why aren't you dressed up?" Kai glared, obviously not happy.

"Oh Kai" sighed Hikaru,

"Thats for later" Kaoru said, winking as he gave her a look.

She managed to not blush, but crossed her arms over her breasts. It was like they had X-RAY vision or something.

"You both look absolutely stunning" Hikaru said, raising his eyebrows in approval.

"Ravishing" commented Kaoru, still giving Kai a look. Kai glared and turned her head.

"Let's get this over with" muttered Haruhi, as she began to walk to the haunted house area.

Once arriving, they met up the Soga, who was already shaking like a leaf.

"Woah, uh hey guys. Haruhi, Kai, you guys look...um nice" he said, obviously trying not to be rude.

"Relax Soga, its just a get up. No need to get excited" Koaru told him, teasing him as he patted his back lightly. Soga nodded but still looked wary. He looked at the entrance to the haunted house, and gave a shiver. Kai frowned and patted his arm.

"Hey its going to be okay" she told him, and he closed his eyes and nodded.

They all nodded at one another, then stepped inside.

Renge had used a part of the school to give it more of an authentic look, and she never held back. The rooms and halls were filled extremely dark and were only dimly lit by candles. Luckily the twins had thought of bringing flashlights, and they slowly made their way through the halls. After 20 minutes pure boredom, they crouched by a window, and rested their feet. The twins grinned mischievously, then began to tease Soga about a witch that haunted the clock tower.

Kai glared at them, and said

"The only witch that is around right now is me. And she is none to happy. Stop teasing him!".

The twins sighed and gave her a wink.

She rolled her eyes and she and Haruhi pulled out a book for Soga.

"This can help you get over your fears. I got it from the library!" Haruhi told him, obviously please with her find. Soga took it and smiled in thanks. However, the smile didn't really reach his eyes.

Suddenly, the stair case across from them lit up. They looked over and watched a skull fell from the top of the stairs.

Screaming in terror, they each scrambled into different directions.

Kaoru with Haruhi and Soga, And Hikaru with Kai...

"Jesus slow down Hikaru! I'm in heels!" Kai screamed, as she raced to keep up with him.

Hikaru finally stopped and faced her. He grinned, but it faltered as he glanced around.

"Where's Kaoru? I got to find him!" he screamed, running back in the direction they had been running from.

Kai tried to drag him back, but they ended up getting caught in a trap. A net encased them, and Kai was nearly pinned against Hikaru.

Hikaru was frantically trying to find a way out, and Kai grabbed his shoulders.

"Cut it out. I can get us out okay?" she told him, turning away and digging in her pocket. She pulled out a tiny pair of scissors, and held them our for him to see.

"Wow even you have a feminine side" he stated, grinning at her.

She glared and said,

"And what is that supposed to mean? You've got a smart mouth".

"What do you mean I have a smart mouth? Kaoru's got one too you know!" he told her, returning the glare.

"Dream on cupcake. Not when he is all by himself he doesn't. Unlike you. When your alone, you only get worse. Believe me!" she told him, grinning smugly at the irritated frown he wore.

"Now, hold still for a second" she told him, coming over to him and reaching to cut the rope.

Her breasts were right in his face, and of course she had to wear a low cut costume.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, blushing as he tried to move away from it, although obviously quite happy where he was at the same time.

"Oh grow up. I know it's awkward but its the only way I can cut where I need to cut" she told him, voice shaking. Her hands were also shaking, and her blush got worse when he replied casually with,

"No! Take your time!".

Kai gulped, and began to cut. Slowly but surely, they were loose. They landed with a thud, and Kai rubbed her sore butt.

Hikaru held a hand out to her, and she looked up at him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her, obviously confused with the frown she was giving him.

"Nothing. It's just sometimes guys are completely clueless, and frankly I'm sick of it" she told him. She shrugged his hand away and got up on her own.

"Kai, what are you talking about?" he asked her, really confused now.

She glared and shook her head. She began to walk away, and he pulled her back.

"Just forget Hikaru. If you don't see it now, you never will. I accepted it" she said, as she shrugged his hand away, and ran away from the scene.

Hikaru was left standing there, confused of his own feelings, and feeling guilty but not entirely sure why.

She felt hot tears fill her eyes. She can't believe she let herself get so worked up. Racing out to the courtyard, she sat down on the bench and let herself grieve a bit. She knew she probably just messed things up, and she wanted to hide. Reaching in her pocket, she felt her fingers press the numbers unsure of who she was calling.

After waiting a few seconds, a voice picked up and Kai felt the tears emerge.

"Mom?" she asked, voice husky with tears.

Closing her eyes, she listened to her mother make flight plans, and she would soon be coming home to Japan.

"Give me an hour sweetie. I'll be there" her mother finally said, then hung up in a hurry.

Kai glanced back at the haunted house, then stood up from the bench. She walked to the entrance of the school, and waited until a limousine picked her up. Opening the door, she lunged into the one set arms she had missed for months.

_Well what did you think? Am I boiling the pot or what? Next chapter is going to be good I hope...Should be sentimental and cute :) Please review! It keeps me going! :) Love you all!_


	11. Confessions

**Chapter 11 **

Her phone was blowing up and she didn't give a damn. She left Haruhi a text of course, and told her she would be at her house for the next few days to see her mother, and to pick up and school work she missed. Haruhi agreed, and asked no questions. Kai was glad Haruhi understood not to ask any questions, because honestly she wouldn't know how to answer them.

She was still upset, but the woman next to her seemed to make things a bit better.

She was a bit taller than Kai, slimmer with less curves. Her hair was a dark brown, her eyes a warm hazel brown. She had been on tour with her baseball team all year, and they have been kicking some major butt in their division.

Her mom smiled back at her, and wrapped an arm around her. Kai frowned as she saw the dark circles under her mother's eyes.

"Mom, when was the last time you slept?" she asked her, the guilt slowly rising in her as she noticed the bags under her mother's eyes.

"Oh hush dear. It really hasn't been that long!" her mother said, chuckling as the car came to a stop. Kai forced herself to leave the comfort of the car as the limo driver opened the door for her. She walked up to her gate and opened it, her mother behind her.

Her house didn't look any different. It was a big blue and white house with a large yard. It was a little over 3 stories, and had several rooms. Although it was just her and her mother, they made the house warm. However, when her mother was away, the house was a nightmare. That is why she stayed with Haruhi.

Her mother opened the door to the house and they looked around. It was clean and without dust, even though it has been months since they have been there. Her mother must have called a cleaning crew.

"See? Feels just like home!" her mother stated, as she turned on the lights. It was nearing dawn, and the colors in the sky were turning a pretty color.

Kai felt a hand on my head, and she turned to her mother. "Go upstairs and put on some comfortable clothes. Then we can talk"she said, as she put her purse on the counter, and set her suit case on the floor.

Kai nodded, and gave her mom a small smile. Walking up the stairs, Kai noticed the pictures that were on the wall. Pictures of her as a little girl, pictures of her mother playing baseball, and pictures of them together. There weren't any pictures of her father. Of course, why would there be? It wasn't like she knew him. Her mother had barely know him, too. Whatever the details, she wasn't upset with not having a father.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she proceeded to open the door to her room. She smiled in spite of herself. Navy blue walls, covered with posters of her favorite books and movies, and yaoi and popular Manga were stacked on her book shelf. Her bed was made, and her old stuffed animals lay on her pillow. Putting her stuff down, she stepped toward her closet and pulled out a pair a sweats and a tank top. She stripped off her witch costume, and folded it carefully on her dresser. Looking at it made her think of them, and she didn't want to feel that ache right now.

After dressing, she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. Without thinking, she headed outside onto the porch. Plopping down onto the swing, she heard her mother walk outside and join her. Closing her eyes, she leaned into her mothers side and began to cry. Without saying a word, her mother patted her back and petted her hair.

"Kaika, what is it?" she asked her, voice low.

Kai looked up at her mother, and spilled her guts. As she told her everything, never once did her mother stop her or frown with disapproval.

Time went by and soon the sun was completely up. After finishing her story, she looked at her mom and sighed.

"What do I do?" she asked, voice breaking again.

"Well my dear, sometimes you just have to sit back and let everything work on its own. From what it sounds like, Haruhi isn't even interested in Hikaru. Maybe you should talk to Haruhi about her feelings?" her mother suggested, as she squeezed her hand.

"That's just it though, I haven't spoken to Haruhi about it. She doesn't even know I love the twins. I bet she doesn't even know about her feelings for Tamaki. Or that Hikaru has fallen for her! This whole thing is a mess!" Kai said, shaking her head and sighing.

Her mother chuckled and rubbed Kai's back.

"Talk to her, my dear. That is the best thing for you" she told her, voice soft but firm. Kai nodded, then gave her mother a weird look.

"What?" her mother asked, taken aback by her daughters confused look.

Kai grinned at her mother as she said,

"You have no issue whatsoever with me being in love with two guys. Let alone BROTHERS?".

Her mother fell back laughing and nearly broke the swing.

"No! I don't see anything wrong with it, and whatever makes you happy makes me happy. You know that. Besides, you cant help who you fall in love with Kaika. You know I know that as well as anybody" she told her, crossing her arms and sighing.

Kai nodded, and sat back on the swing. There was a long silence, and eventually her mother broke it.

"I'll invite Ranka over to chat, and you and Haruhi can talk" she said, as she got up and kissed Kai on the forehead. Kai nodded, and watched as her mother went into the house and called Ranka.

Looking down at her phone, she turned it on and waited until she got a text from Haruhi. After her mother hung up the phone, her cell buzzed and Haruhi said she would be on her way. Kai smiled in spite of herself, and went upstairs to put on a pair of jeans.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door bell rang, and Ranka rushed in and gripped onto Kai's mother like a life preserver. Haruhi went to stand next to Kai, and nudged her. Kai nudged back and smiled, but the smile didn't touch her eyes

"Oh It has been to long Jun dear!" he yelled, still hugging her fiercely. Her mother laughed as she wiggled in his arms.

"Ranka! Put me down, I need to hug my god daughter!" she said, and he set her down. She walked over to Haruhi, who was smiling warmly at her god mother.

"Hey kiddo, you look just as lovely as ever!" Jun said, swooping down to give her a hug.

"Thanks Jun!" she said, returning the hug and squeezing hard. It was hard on Haruhi not having her mom in her life. Kai's mom understood that and did her best to be there for Haruhi as much as possible. Just as Ranka was for Kai.

The silence was thick, but Ranka caught the hint and said,

"Well we two adults have a lot to discuss. You girls go outside and play for awhile".

Kai and Haruhi glared and muttered,

"We're not five years old anymore".

"Oh hush! Scram kittens!" he said, and shooed them outside to the back yard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai and Haruhi walked through the garden, not saying a thing. Once they reach a bench, they both took a seat.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Haruhi finally asked, after the silence became to much for her.

"I-its complicated. Answer me this, Haruhi. Is there anyone in the club your...attracted to?" Kai finally answered her, as she stared at her best friend.

Haruhi's face got red, and she got very quiet.

"Please don't tell me you have feelings for him too" Haruhi almost whispered.

Kai looked at her curiously, and asked,

"Who?".

"Tamaki" Haruhi whispered, her face extremely red. She obviously didn't like admitting it out loud. Kai did her best not to laugh, but lost it. Haruhi stared at her as if she were crazy.

"What? You do?" she asked her, and Kai shook her head.

"No silly, I don't love Tamaki like that. He's the older brother I never wanted perhaps, but I definitely don't feel that way" Kai told her, wiping her eyes and grinning at her best friend.

"If you don't love Tamaki, then who is it?" Haruhi asked her, and Kai's grin faded away.

"Kaoru. And Hikaru" she told her quietly, as she put her hands over her face and sighed.

Haruhi grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay you know. I had a feeling you did" she told her, and Kai looked up at her best friend.

"Kaoru likes me, he told me so. As for Hikaru...he is head over heels for you Haruhi. I knew you were in love with Tamaki when I saw him rescue you at the beach. He feels the same way too, you know. He's just confused about how to express it. So you don't like Hikaru at all?" Kai asked her, voice trembling.

Haruhi shook her head,

"Not like that, Kai. It's always been Tamaki. I just never wanted to admit it".

They sat their for a while, not saying anything. They were both so deep in thought. After a few minutes, Haruhi grabbed Kai's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Haruhi asked her, voice full of concern now.

"I guess I'll have to tell him sooner or later. Just like you will have to tell Tamaki sooner or later" Kai told her, nervous.

Haruhi nodded, then stood up. Kai looked up at her, and Haruhi held out her hand.

Smiling, Kai took and stood up as well.

"No matter what happens, we always have each other" Haruhi said, and Kai felt her eyes sting. Turning her head away so she didn't cry, she nodded.

Haruhi laughed at her, and they walked to the house to sit with their parents.

After everything was said and done, Kai would spend the weekend with her mother before she would be back on a plane to America. She would return to school Monday, and face her fears. She just hoped it didn't blow up in her face...

END

_Was it good? It's been a month but I am really trying to get a feel as to where this is going...Review and tell me what you think! It really keeps me going and I really appreciate it!_


	12. Where to go from here?

Special thanks to xXAnimeFreak97Xx for the advice and awesome reviews!

Chapter 12

_Where to go from here?_

Kai got up early Monday morning to get ready for school. She grabbed her uniform and set it on her bed. She made sure to wrap her breasts and put on very light make up. If she was going to confess her feelings it wouldn't matter what she looked like. Besides, she had to play the part of a boy. She was pretty sure having boobs might take away the sex appeal for her guests.

Looking at her reflection in her mirror, she nodded and walked downstairs. Her backpack was on the counter, and she noticed suitcases by the door. She frowned, as she realized her mother would be leaving her as soon as she dropped her off for school.

Her heart began to ache and she felt a warm hand on shoulder. She stared up at her mother whose thoughts must have mirrored hers because her mother gave her a sad smile.

"Lets go to the car" she said, as they grabbed their bags and headed out to the car.

They put the bags in the trunk of the limo and the driver held the door open for them. They entered the car and proceeded to drive off. Looking back, Kai realized she wouldn't be back at her house with her mother for a while. Sighing, she laid her head back and rested. The car drive was a bit long, 45 minutes by car. So after about 30 minutes she couldn't take the silence anymore. Usually her mother wasn't this quiet with her goodbyes.

Looking at her mother, she realized her mother was crying.

"Mom whats wrong?" she asked her, voice heavy with concern.

Her mother was wiping her eyes, and struggling to stop the tears.

"I had a talk with Ranka, and I just don't feel like I'm there for you enough. He and I both feel like we aren't good enough parents" she said, and almost lost her composure.

"Not good enough? Mom what are you talking about! Your great! Really" she said, trying to convince her mother everything was well.

Her mother shook her head and said,

"I'm always overseas, when I should be raising my child. I feel so terrible Kaika" she told her, as she hugged her fiercely.

Kai hugged her back and struggled to find the right words for her mother.

"Mom, you are a good mother. You providing for us, and I never blamed you for anything. Both Haruhi and myself...we have always been independent. Even if you hovered over anything I did, it wouldn't change who I am. Your great and you taught me to be the person I am. Never doubt that" Kai told her, beginning to get worked up.

Her mother nodded, and continued to hold her tightly.

After a few moments, they let go and the driver announced they were at the school.

Wiping her eyes with a tissue, her mother patted her cheek.

"Never forget I'm a phone call away. Let me know what happens with you and the club" her mother said, eyes soft.

Kai nodded and hugged her mom again.

"I'll see you soon mom" she said, voice thick with emotion.

Her mother nodded and Kai stepped out of the limo. She shut the door and her mother rolled down the window.

"By the way dear, Kouya Otoori is a very charming boy. He let me know quite a bit about the things your club does. Not to mention come talents you forgot to tell me about. I must remember to make you sing for me next time I'm home" her mother said, winking.

Kai gaped, and then groaned in embarrassment.

"Love you darling, sayonara" her mother said, waving tearfully.

Kai waved to her mother and waved back,

"Sayonara mom" she said, and watched as the car drove off.

She wouldn't cry. After today though, she worried that all she would ever do was cry if things didn't go well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She met up with Haruhi in the library, already surrounded by guests.

"Kai!

"Oh my goodness! Kai!"

Voices yelled, as the girls surrounded her, all asking too many questions at once.

"Where were you?"

"Were you sick?"

Kai laughed and held up her hands.

"Sorry ladies, I had a cold so I need to leave school early to have a long weekend of rest. I'm back though" she said, and they all swooned.

Shaking her head in amusement, she and Haruhi walked away and sat at a deserted table. School would start in a few minutes.

"How you doing?" Haruhi asked her, very concerned again for her friend.

Haruhi had known her mother was leaving this morning.

"She left again this morning. It's okay though. It has to happen" Kai responded, smiling although it didn't touch her eyes.

Looking around the library, they noticed they were alone.

"So do you plan on telling them today?" Haruhi asked, her eyes full of compassion.

Kai nodded at her best friend, and groaned as her stomach knotted further with nerves.

"Well not to make your day worse, but today is the school fair. All classes are canceled for the day" Haruhi told her, and Kai glared.

"This school skips class way too often" Kai muttered, getting up from her chair.

"Where are you going? We CAN hide in here all day if you want" Haruhi said grinning, and Kai rolled her eyes.

"You know as well as I do that Tamaki has some grand plan for the fair. So we have to find them. Any idea where this fair is taking place?" Kai asked her, and Haruhi inclined her head to the window.

Kai walked over and saw crowds of people in the courtyard.

"Ugh. Okay, lets hit the road Jack" she said, as she began to hum Ray Charles. (O.o)

Haruhi laughed at her and got up and grabbed her bags. They left the library and walked out to the courtyard.

The place was bustling and Kai could feel everyone's excitement in the air. Looking at Haruhi, she saw Haruhi nod over to a group a handsome men standing next to a carriage. Her breath caught, as she saw the twins sitting on the carriage. Hunny, who was always very observant, caught site of them and sprinted to Kai.

"Kai-chan! I was so worried! Are you okay?" Hunny asked her, as he hugged her like a vice. She laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm fine Hunny Sempai. Really. Just visiting my mother" she told him, and he smiled up at her.

"Ah your mother truly is a fine lady, Kai" Kouya said, walking up to her and hitching up his glasses coolly. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, she is" she said softly, and looked over at her King.

"Both of my little girls are here to celebrate the festival! I'm so excited!" he said, hugging the life out of her and Haruhi.

"Put us down!" they grumbled, and Mori came to save them.

She gave Mori a big smile, and he returned it and set them down.

She looked at the ground, and heard footsteps coming toward them.

She looked up at the twins, and she swore the world stopped spinning.

They looked at her with small smiles, eyes soft and warm. Hikaru looked guilty, but he knew not to say anything in front of the crowd.

Her throat felt tight, and she didn't know if she could speak. They smiled and simply walked to her and hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes and sighed. Not wanting to give any of her emotion, but TOTALLY failing, she pulled away and looked away from them. She would talk to them later.

She looked back at Tamaki, who seemed to be watching the moment knowingly and asked,

"What are we doing for the fair?".

He gave her a huge grin, and dramatically motioned to the carriage. Kai curiously walked closer, and noticed the horses. Needless to say she went crazy.

"Aww! How cute!" she said, as she petted the horses and they whinnied in approval. She had always loved horses, and now was no different.

"Like it? We will be riding in it for the parade! In fact, now that my little girls have arrived it has made my day perfect! We can take a practice run right now!" he told her, and Mori picked her up and helped her in the carriage. She sat beside Haruhi and Kaoru, and felt him nudge her. He inclined his head to where Hikaru was sitting. Hikaru was going to drive the carriage.

Kind of sexy. She grinned and made a motion to hold tight onto the railing of the carriage. He chuckled and did the same.

She sighed inwardly, wishing she could have a moment alone with him. Knowing this was not possible, she made sure she would find a way later to talk to him.

The carriage ride soon came to an end and everyone made their way to music room #3 to get ready for the party. Both guests and parents would have the chance for the next 2 days to enjoy the host club.

They each put on black pant suits and silver vests, and made their ball room presentable. After decorating and setting up food, the guests began to arrive with their parents. The hosts went to the door and greeted them.

Many guests and their influential parents arrived, and it was time to turn on the charm.

Hunny was talking to some guests, but was having difficulty buttoning his vest and Mori came over and helped him. Needless to say the guests and their mothers went crazy. The fathers of the guests were having an intriguing conversation with Kouya over politics, and he was definitely saying what they wanted to here. They were very impressed.

Other moms and guests were all fawning over Tamaki and his princely attitude, and the twins and their "forbidden romance". Kai never noticed it before, but she actually found it quite hot. Shaking her head at herself, she walked with Haruhi to get more trays.

They stopped to see Kouya on the computer, sighing in annoyance.

"Whats wrong, Sempai?" asked Kai, as she peeked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of numbers on the computer screen.

"Jeez you could buy a small country with how much this thing costs" said Haruhi, shaking her head at the costs.

Kai nodded, and Tamaki shook his head at them.

"Oh come now, that is not the host club attitude at all. Happiness is above any price tag!" he stated joyfully, and Kouya groaned.

"No they are right. You have overshot the budget. It would appear you had an authentic carriage shipped here from France? Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills" he told Tamaki, shaking his head.

"Typical" muttered Kai and Haruhi, and Tamaki glared.

"Capricious is just another word for creative!" he said, and stomped his foot in defiance.

Suddenly, they saw a man sitting on the couch, and Tamaki rushed to speak to him.

"Father!" he said, smiling in excitement.

"Call me chairman" he stated coldly, but a smile was trying to sneak out.

Tamaki's shoulder drooped, and the man turned to Kai and Haruhi.

"Ah so here are the two honor students I have heard so much about! Come, sit!" he told them, and without saying a word they complied.

He was a decent looking man, and he seemed to have a very warm personality.

"We do apologize for not speaking to you sooner, sir" Kai said, bowing in apology.

He grabbed her hand with compassion moved by her apology.

Haruhi said,

"Yes, if not for you, we wouldn't be here right now. We are vary grateful, sir".

He grabbed two roses, and gave them to them. He then grabbed Haruhi's hand as well as Kai's, and stared at them with warmth in his eyes.

"Oh there is no thanks needed! Just be sure to call me...uncle!" he said, and posed dramatically.

Yep. He was definitely Tamaki's father.

Kai and Haruhi nodded awkwardly, and then turned around when they heard a growl.

"Father, could you please remove your hand from my little girls?" Tamaki said, glaring at his father.

"Thats chairman to you!" he said again, but cut off more when they heard a slap from across the room.

Kouya was on his knees, glasses on the floor. A tall older looking man stood above him, eyes cold.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name" he told him, then walked toward Tamaki's father and shared words with him. The hosts rushed to Kouya, who shrugged them off and said,

"I'm fine. Not like I wasn't expecting it anyways". He said it non nonchalantly, as he walked away back to his computer. Tamaki looked after him, guilt a heavy emotion on his face. His father grabbed his shoulder, and inclined his head toward the door.

"Now, look sharp boy. Your grandmother is here" he said, as he smiled and bowed to Kai and Haruhi in farewell .

Tamaki looked up, then rushed to his grandmother.

"Grandmother! Would you like a table? Something to drink?" he asked her, bowing respect.

"Aww his grandmother is here" said Haruhi, smiling at what she thought was a cute moment.

"I hate that woman" muttered Hunny quietly.

Kai and Haruhi stared at him, alarmed.

"Don't patronize me. Filthy child" his grandmother stated aloud, and Tamaki's face went from excitement to blankness.

It got very quiet, and Kai looked over her should to see the twins standing behind her and Haruhi protectively.

"Lady Eclair, would you come here for a moment?" his grandmother asked, and a slender woman with blond hair and ice blue eyes walked over to her. She had a pair of binoculars in her hands.

"Well hello there, Tamaki" she said, voice like silk. Kai looked to her best friend, and saw her posture go rigid.

"Tamaki, you are to escort Lady Eclair for the next two days. Anything she wants you will oblige her. Do you understand?" his grandmother asking, staring at him coldly.

Tamaki paused for a moment, then nodded. He bowed to Lady Eclair, then looked to his grandmother.

"If that is your wish Grandmother, then I shall do it" he stated, and Lady Eclair smiled at him.

Tamaki grabbed Eclair's arm and said,

"Come then Princess. Let us be off".

Eclair grabbed his arm, and they both exited the ball room.

The party resumed, and surprisingly without whispers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai sagged in the couch as Kouya went to his computer. They were taking a break as the guests were leaving to go see other exhibits. More guests were to arrive later.

Haruhi had gone to change clothes, The twins had gone to the restroom to change as well, and Hunny leaned over Kouya and poked him. Both he, Mori, and Kouya were already dressed.

"Who was that lady, Kouy-chan?" he asked him, eyes worried.

Kouya stared intently at the screen, and read quickly.

"Her name is Eclair Tonerre. She descends from French royalty, and her family has been buying a lot of companies in Japan lately. Still doesn't explain what she wants with Tamaki though" muttered Kouya, and he paused to think.

"It doesn't matter because she is a bitch. And frankly, I very much don't like her" muttered Kai, and Hunny giggled. She went to one of the bathrooms to change into her costume. She was smart to keep it with her, unlike Haruhi who had left hers in the music room.

After getting changed, she stepped out. It was a white tuxedo with a long tail. It actually looked nice...since she was pretending to be a boy. Now if she wore it as a girl...she's probably belong at Lobelia.

Hearing wolf whistles, she turned face to face with the twins who were also wearing white suits. Normally, she never blushed. Even when the twins were showing a lot of skin at the beach or when they cosplayed. But in this case, they looked...dashing. She snorted mentally at the term.

"Not bad" they said together, and gave her a full appraisal with their eyes.

She looked at the ground, thinking of something intelligent to say. Damn it. Nothing came to her. She reached deep inside herself, and managed to speak.

"I- I think we need to-

Hunny took the chance to pounce on her and interrupt . Her blush was still plain on her face.

"Kai-chan your face is all hot! Do you have a fever?" he asked her, feeling her head.

"N-no! I'm fine!" she said, and rushed away from the scene, hearing the twins chuckles and Hunny's unanswered questions. She was so close to telling them.

Sighing in defeat for now, Kai and the others gathered their things.

They made their way to ANOTHER ball room (seriously, this place has more ball rooms then class rooms), and made their entrance. The girls went crazy, and they each went to go meet and greet.

After a few minutes, Haruhi joined them and descended the stairs. Boy, did she look pissed.

The girls all swooned at her entrance, and the other hosts complimented on her appearance.

"Hey, did you ever find the boss?" asked Kaoru, tilting his head in curiosity at her frowning face.

"Our king is currently lounging in the music room entertaining Lady Eclair" she said, her voice clipped.

"Well well well" said Hikaru, raising an eye brow.

"Sounds like someone is a little jealous" finished Kaoru, and Kai mentally hit herself. Haruhi was more than a little jealous. She was never hard to read.

"No, I just think he is being a bit more irresponsible then usual. You said it yourself Kouya Sempai! He is impulsive" she said, staring at the ground.

"True. But in this case he is merely obeying the whims of his grandmother" Kouya said, as he typed furiously on his computer.

"Now that you mention it, his grandmother was very cold to him earlier. Why is that?" asked Haruhi, and Kouya stopped typing.

"Everyone else already knows" sighed Hikaru, and Kaoru nodded.

"You see, Tamaki Sempai what you call an illegitimate" Kaoru said, and Haruhi gasped.

Kai looked up from where she was sitting, and saw the shock on her friends face. Kai herself was a bastard child. Of course, she wasn't raised in the type of society Tamaki was. Frowning, they each went to back to the party, all planning to talk later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the party ended, they each were going to go back to the music room to relax.

Before they met up, they each separately went to change. Kai, who changed quickly, stood in the hall and waited for Haruhi.

Humming to herself, she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

Feeling breath on her neck, she turned and was nose to nose with Kaoru.

Her eyes went wide, and she gasped. Chuckling, he took the chance to lean in and kiss her.

Before she could find any protest in her, all logical thought left her body and warmth filled her. She gripped onto him like a vise, hands twisting in his hair. Her mouth moved against his, and she felt the light tease of his tongue on her lips. She was unsure of what to do, but she was relying on instinct.

Before anything else could happen, he pulled away slowly and removed her arms from his neck.

She stared at him, somewhat confused and hurt at his actions.

Brushing her hair away from her face gently, he laughed quietly.

"I didn't want to get carried away" he said gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings in the least.

She nodded understandingly, and blushed as he grabbed her hand.

"I've missed you" he said, voice sincere as he stared at her face.

"I've missed you too. I didn't talk as much as I should have after Karuizawa. I'm sorry...I just didn't want to be like all the girls that fawn over you and Hikaru" she told him, wishing she didn't sound so pathetic.

He stared at her curiously and opened his mouth to protest.

Unfortunately, the door opened to the dressing room and they pulled their hands apart.

Hikaru joined his brother, and Haruhi came out and went to stand with Kai. Hunny and Mori came out as well, and Hunny chatted all the way until they got to the music room.

Upon arriving, Kouya was already there on his computer. Typical.

Kai still felt her lips tingle, and she went to sit on the couch to let her mind think.

Tamaki still had not returned and the hosts were beginning to get more concerned.

Hikaru and Kaoru then proceeded to tell the tale of Tamaki's parents, and how he came to live in Japan due to his grandmothers deal with his mother.

Haruhi's eyes became misty, and Kai felt herself begin to cry. Mori handed her a tissue, and she dabbed her eyes.

She knew it affected Haruhi big time, because she was separated from her mother, even if it was by death.

"I can't believe it" muttered Haruhi, shaking her head.

"He's always so happy all the time" said Kai, voice in bewilderment.

"Even though his childhood was tough, it molded him to be the person he is today. Besides, he has always had us" said Kouya, and everyone nodded.

Just then, a door opened to reveal Tamaki. At his side of course, was Lady Eclair.

"Everyone I have an important announcement. As of today, Lady Eclair and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair is over. That is all" he said, and everyone got wide eyed. He and Eclair left, and Hunny's eyes began to tear up.

Kai looked at her best friend, and saw pure anguish. She grabbed her hand, and gave it a hard squeeze. Haruhi looked back at her, and closed her eyes to hold back tears.

Shit. This was just not their day today...

**END!**

So...If I get some major reviews for this I promise I'll publish the next chapter friday ;)...yeah thats right...IM ALREADY DONE WITH IT! lol love you guys! REVIEW!


	13. This is our Ouran Fair!

ITS FINALLY HERE! LIKE I PROMISED! :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

Kai woke up before her alarm went off. A rarity, considering she always tried to sleep longer than she ought to. Haruhi was also getting up, and she made sure to dress quickly so Haruhi would have time in the bathroom too. While Haruhi went to change in the bathroom, she went to the kitchen to help get breakfast started. Haruhi soon joined her, and they managed to make breakfast in time for when Ranka woke up. Grabbing a little bite, Kai kissed Ranka on the head and bid her farewell.

"Bye darling! Have a great day!" he told her, and she went to go outside and wait for Haruhi. Haruhi put on her shoes, and looked back at her dad.

"Well I'm off than" she said, and her father sighed at her.

"Your not going to have breakfast?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"What? You can't talk to your old man about it?" he asked her, getting up from the table.

"You can't fool me kiddo. The last time you skipped a meal was after your mothers funeral" he said, and Haruhi shut her eyes. Her father hugged her hard, and said quietly,

"Don't forget, you always have to be brave Haruhi".

She nodded, and hugged him back hard. Waving to him, she exited her apartment. Kai was already down the steps, and glaring at a dark limo that had just pulled up.

The window of the car rolled down and Kouya stuck his head out.

"Thought you might like a ride today. Today will be very tiring and I wouldn't want you to be more tired than usual" he said, and opened the door. They smiled at him, and climbed in. They drove in silence, all very somber from the news before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After arriving to the school, they each changed back into their white suites and arrived at another meet and greet party. This time, the party seemed duller. The hosts were not themselves, and someone was bound to notice.

Lady Eclair sat a table sipping tea, and had requested Kouya to come speak with her. After several seconds, he motioned to Haruhi to come talk to her.

Kai grabbed her arm, concerned.

Haruhi smiled at her, and patted her on the walked over to the table, and sat down across from Eclair.

Kai felt herself go cold, and she crossed her arms.

"What is it?" the twins asked, as they draped their arms across her shoulders, and whispered in her ear.

" I don't like her. If you guys let go of me right now I'm pretty sure I'll scratch her eyes out. Or beat her with a softball bat. Either one is likely" she told them, glaring icily at the Tonerre girl.

"You know.."Kaoru said huskily,

"That actually sounds quite hot" Hikaru finished, and they blew in her ear.

She blushed, and turned to glare at them. When she turned, she felt her throat get tight again.

Damn the nerves!

They raised a brow at her, as if they were expecting something.

Chickening out again, she shook her head and watched as Kouya walked up to them with Haruhi.

"Well, since both of your accounts were combined, that last request with Eclair sealed it. You both are free to leave the host club, if you want to" Kouya told them, and Haruhi and Kai turned to each other stunned.

The twins looked upset, more afraid then Kai had ever seen them.

Kouya told them to get back to making the guests happy and they complied. Everyone was now on edge.

To make matters worse, Kouya's father walked in and walked towards Kouya.

"Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value" he told him, voice chilling to the ear.

Haruhi, who was sitting next To Kouya, stood up angrily.

"You don't know anything about the host club. Kouya Sempai does so much for this club and he works round the clock to make sure everyone is enjoying themselves. Did you ever stop to think making people happy gives each of us some fulfillment? So how can you say what we do here is a waste of our time? I don't care what you say. I think he is an amazing person" she told him coldly, shocking the other hosts. Kouya looked like he was having a stroke.

Kai stared at her best friend wide eyed. Haruhi was pissed. Kai was pissed as well, but she didn't think she could interfere with Kouya's business for fear of hurting his pride.

Mr. Ootori merely listened, then walked away.

Everyone was left in shock, and time seemed to slow down.

The rest of the party seemed to drag on, until finally it was nearing the evening time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hosts gathered in music room 3, all dressed up in french royalty costumes. Both Kai and Haruhi were in dresses, and they were grumbling.

Haruhi wore a pink dress, very elegant and pristine. Her hair was held together by a bow on the top of her head, and she wore extensions.

Kai wore a deep green, hair in a french twist due to the extensions. She had taken off her wrappings and was crossing her arms self conscious.

"Why are we the only ones in dresses?" they asked the guys, glaring.

"You ARE girls you know" said the twins, who stuck out their tongues playfully. Everyone got quiet as they looked at Kouya dialing his phone.

He still couldn't reach Tamaki.

"I really thought he would show" said Haruhi, her voice almost a whisper. Kouya closed his phone angrily, then dialed another number. After talking a few minutes with Tamaki's housekeeper, Shima, he said his goodbyes then turned to everyone.

Before he could say a word, they all saw a red sports car leave the building, and they gasped.

Tamaki and Eclair were leaving before the fair was even finished!

"That idiot! He thinks he is a bother to us. Damn him! Come on, we can meet them at the airport" he said, and looked over at a shell shocked Haruhi.

"Let's go Haruhi" he said, pulling her up and rushing out the door.

They ran through the halls until they reached the schools private parking lot. Signaling to Mori, Kouya grabbed the girls and the twins and went through one door, while Mori and Hunny went through another.

Kouya and the others could see the cars in sight. However, before they could get in the cars, they were surrounded by police men from the Ootori's private police force.

Kouya glared, and asked icily,

"Care to tell me your orders?".

One stepped forward, covered heavily is body gear.

"We are sorry sir. But our loyalty is to your father" he said, and everyone understood what happened.

Eclair had made it so they couldn't leave.

Kouya pounded his fist on the hood of the car, and glared.

Suddenly, Mori and Hunny emerged from the other side of the parking lot on the carriage. They jumped down from it and was face to face with the officers.

"Its Hunnynozuka and Morinozuka!" they yelled, obviously frightened.

Mori looked over to them and said,

"Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off".

Hikaru nodded and he and his brother got on the carriage. They pulled Kai up carefully, and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi simply stared, unsure of what to do. Kouya grabbed her from behind, and told her,

"Bring that idiot back, Haruhi. Go".

Haruhi got on the carriage and they raced out of the parking lot while Hunny and Mori took care of the officers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were going so fast, it felt as though they were flying.

Hikaru slapped the reigns and the horses accelerated.

"Hikaru slow down. Someone could get hurt!" Kaoru said, making sure Haruhi and Kai were safely tucked in his arms as they gripped the carriage railings.

Kai was scared, not just for the fact that they might now reach Tamaki in time. She was worried someone could get hurt. These were all the people she cared about.

As if reading her thoughts, Kaoru gripped her tighter.

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back" Hikaru cried, his voice almost cracking.

"Hikaru!" his brother begged, concerned over safety.

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still be lost souls. We were able to become friends with Kai, Haruhi, and others because the host club brought us together. To think it could all end so quickly like this..its something I can't allow!" he said, emotion ripping through his voice.

Then, the carriage hit a rock, and he lost control of the reigns.

He was flipped out of the carriage, and landed in a near by patch of pumpkins.

Kai felt pure fear rush through her.

"Please god NO!" she whispered, as she felt time freeze in place for her.

Kaoru grabbed her and they rushed out of the carriage.

"Hikaru!" Kai and Kaoru screamed, at a full sprint in his direction. They found him kneeling in the grass clutching his arm.

"It can't end like this" Hikaru said, almost in tears.

Haruhi looked at the scene, then tore off her puffy dress, leaving her in a white under-dress. She grabbed the reigns and drove off.

Kai looked at the retreating figure, and shook her head. She prayed to god Haruhi made it in time. For all their sakes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell is she doing?" Hikaru yelled, watching her ride off to save Tamaki.

"Saving the day" she muttered, then gasped as she saw Hikaru's arm. It was terribly bruised, and looked very swollen.

"Hikaru...your arm!" she gasped, beginning to cry.

Kaoru grabbed her hand, and Hikaru chuckled.

"Why are you crying? I'm fine!" he said, and she glared at him.

"Don't you dare say your fine! I don't know what I would do if-

And she cut off suddenly. God, what was she about to say?

The twins smiled smugly.

"Ahuh. Go on!" they said to her, both grinning impishly.

Those little devils.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You don't know what you would do if...?" they said, both taking pleasure in her confusion.

She stared at the ground, tears falling. Her body shook with sobs she wouldn't allow to rip free. Hikaru sat up, and wrapping his good arm around her, as he and Kaoru held her.

"If anything were to happen to you two" she finished, allowing one sob to tear free.

There. She said it. Now this was where her heart broke.

"Ah, I finally see now" Hikaru said, cupping her face gently as he stared at her.

Kaoru slapped his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"About time" he muttered, and Kai looked back at Hikaru in confusion.

"I know why you left Halloween. I also know about what happened in Karuizawa. I feel so stupid that I didn't see it at first. After the Halloween tournament, I pieced it together. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"I knew you had feelings for Haruhi. I couldn't get in between that. I wouldn't. She is like a sister to me. I would never deny her happiness" she cried, looking away from his eyes, and staring at Kaoru. Kaoru gripped her hand tighter, and bumped his forehead to hers.

"I realized Haruhi loves the boss. You saw how jealous she was of that Eclair girl" Hikaru said, looking off distantly to where Haruhi disappeared.

After a moment, he looked back at her.

His eyes were a warm topaz...eyes that matched his brothers.

He looked over at his brother, who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"I feel stupid, chasing after a girl whose hearts already taken. When the girl who wanted my heart was here in front of me the whole time".

"Her heart is taken by me too you know" Kaoru said, bumping his brother again, and kissing Kai on the forehead. Kai blinked away more tears, and merely stared wide eyed at them.

"Thats another thing! You want Kaoru too. This couldn't have ended better!" Hikaru said, laughing as Kai stared at them wide eyed.

Instead of thinking of anything coherent, she merely sat in their arms and cried.

They kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her head. Doing their best to console her.

'Real mature' she thought to herself. She finally gets to tell them her feelings, and she starts to cry.

Of course, it wasn't like she could help it. This was so new to her.

Before the sweet moment could continue further, Kouya pulled up in his car and called out to them.

Wiping her eyes, she looked at the twins.

They were grinning at her, and they pulled her up from the ground. Careful to not hurt Hikaru's arm, she walked in between the twins to the car.

Kouya looked knowingly at them, and gave them a smile.

"Haruhi made it Tamaki, I'm sure of it" he said, and they got into the car quickly.

Hunny and Mori were already in the car, eyes closed and napping. Or just thinking to themselves.

Kai leaned into Hikaru and held Kaoru's hand while in the car. She couldn't believe it. She told them how she felt, and they accepted her.

Doing her best not to cry, she felt something hit her head.

"Ow! What the..?" she said, jumping up and looking at the object thrown at her.

"Haha! It's candy, Kai-chan! Smile, and eat it k?" he said, smiling happily at her.

She laughed at his attempts to make her stop crying, and she took it. Putting it in her pocket in her dress, she closed her eyes and leaned back into Hikaru and took Kaoru's hand in hers. They both looked at peace, and she closed her eyes and felt her herself go into a light doze.

For what felt like 3 seconds of sleep, she awoke when the twins touched her hair.

She looked out the window and saw Tamaki holding Haruhi in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and he was speaking softly to her.

They got out of the car, and rushed to the scene.

"Boss!" the twins shouted, both in joy and in relief.

He smiled at them, then put Haruhi down. She smiled up at him, eyes full of adoration. Jeez she wore her heart on her sleeve. Someone would have to be dumb not to notice. Or dense. Both of which were Tamaki traits.

"Your such an idiot" Kouya said, walking up to his best friend.

Tamaki frowned, and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble" he told them, voice sincere.

"Well how about this. Come back and we will resume the party. That is how you can make it up to us" Kouya told him, patting him on the shoulder.

Tamaki nodded sincerely, and his eyes lit up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an outdoor ball, and the place was lit up with beautiful night lanterns. Haruhi remained in her white dress, hair swept to the side in her regular hair do. Kai also remained in her green dress, and let hair hair down. She took out the braid in her hair and let her extensions stay free and wavy. All of the girls were screaming and swooning that Kai and Haruhi were dressed as "girls".

The music began to play, and Hunny pounced on Haruhi to dance. Haruhi giggled as she tried to keep up with him. Mori took Kai's hand and gently glided with her across the dance floor. Before she knew it, she was spun and was now dancing with Tamaki. He bowed to her, and took her hand. She smiled, and did her best to keep up with him. He had obviously had lessons. Tamaki was tapped on the shoulder, and he gave her hand to Kouya.

She took his hand and began to waltz. All this dancing made her head spin. After a few moments, another song began.

He smiled and bowed, and pushed her into the arms of Kaoru and Hikaru. Looking up at them, she blushed. The crowds of girls screamed in bliss , and the twins gave her their signature smirk. Taking both of her hands, they spun her around until she was dizzy again. Losing her balance, they caught her before she fell. They chuckled at her, and she glared. Of course her glare couldn't hold and she stared at them with something more than adoration. It was love. She knew their relationship needed to grow before that word was said, but she knew it was their.

They laughed softly, and whispered,

"Please don't leave the host club, Kai. We can make this work".

Kai laughed at their choice of words.

"I'm not leaving. I broke a window in Kouya's car today. Now I owe him money again" she told them, making them crack up.  
She grinned at them, and stepped closer to end up snugly between them again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the flashes in the sky. She looked over at her best friend and grinned at her. She stood next to Tamaki, looking happy and victorious. They both looked up to watch the fireworks, and ponder on what other adventures were till yet to come..

**_END!_**

**_How was it? Are you ready to see how relationships grow, and others strain? I know I AM! hahahaha REVIEW!_**


	14. A crush on Honey (Part 1)

_**Chapter 14**_

_**A crush on Hunny! (Part 1)**_

Christmas time was almost here at Ouran Academy! Decorations hung on the walls in the music room, and each host was already preparing for the holidays. Kai and Haruhi constantly reminded them they had a few weeks.

It was Saturday, and the weather outside was a tad chilly but still bright and cheerful. The fair was the previous week before, and Kouya had made them all agree that discussing with the events what happened with Tamaki were prohibited.

Each host had their own table, each filled with guests.

Haruhi and Kai had grabbed refreshments for their customers, and sat back down across from them.

"Well ladies, what are you going to do for your holiday vacation?" Kai asked them, leaning in closer to make sure they knew they had her full attention. Haruhi also leaned in, curious.

Blushing, one brunette looked at the ground and said,

"Well my family and I intend to travel to the Caribbean!".

Her friends all ooohed, while Kai and Haruhi exchanged sweat drops.

"That's nice! It's always fun to see new places! Where else are the rest of you going?" Haruhi asked them, and each girl told them about what resorts they were going to.

"Wow! Don't forget about us when your traveling the world ladies!" Kai told them, as she got up. She grabbed all their plates, and let Haruhi continue chatting with girls.

Walking back to the pantry/kitchen, she put the dishes on the counter and made sure to clean them up before sanitizing them.

She walked out and looked at the other hosts. Tamaki, who was back from his dramatic almost/exit yesterday, looked very fresh and happy as he enchanted guests with reading there fortunes. He was still sneaking glances over at Haruhi, and it was totally obvious. Kouya was on his computer, preparing a new photo album to sell to the guests. Mori and Hunny were both eating cake and chatting with their guests. The girls went crazy as Hunny got cake on his face and Mori went to clean it up.

Shaking her head, she looked to the far table that was by the window. The twins were chatting with their guests, while playfully teasing each other. Looking at them, she felt her cheeks get warm, and her heart beat the day before, she wasn't exactly sure what was between them now. Were they seeing each other? Or did they just acknowledge her feelings, and that was it?

Noticing her staring, Kaoru nudged his brother,and Hikaru nodded without looking over at Kai.

Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed his arm and cringed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, concerned over his brother's well being.

Their act was working, because their guests all gasped.

"What happened?" one girl asked, wide eyed.

They really should have noticed it before hand.

"Well...we were playing doctor.."said Kaoru, blushing and looking at his brother sheepishly.

The girls blushed and leaned forward eagerly.

"And we got a little too rough. Why don't you ask Kai. He was there" said Hikaru, as he and his brother simultaneously leered over at her.

God Damn it.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the girls screamed, as every guest in the room rushed over to her. She was bombarded with questions, and could barely understand anything they were saying.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Renge, as she ran over from where she was pestering Kouya.

The other guests made a path for her, and she stopped herself in front of Kai.

"Could it be? Is there now a gay love triangle within the host club?" she yelled, as the other girls roared in bliss.

Unable to speak, the twins walked up and fixed the mess they had caused.

"Yep" they said, each kissing her cheek.

The guests all screamed, and cameras flashed. Especially Kouya's.

Blushing, she merely stood there in shock.

They were being open with their relationship? Wait did they even HAVE a relationship?

"It's so beautiful! It's obvious the twins are the dominant ones in this relationship!" Renge said, pulling a MIC out of thin air and gesturing to them dramatically. Renge looked over at Kai, obviously trying to goat her into something.

That brought Kai out of her trance.

"Dominant? Uh I don't think so" she said, shocking everyone around her.

"Oh no.." said Haruhi, shaking her head in pity at her best friend.

"Well pet, it would seem your challenging us" they told her, leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

She glared at them, and opened her mouth to address the situation.

They stopped her, and shook their heads.

"Challenge accepted" they said together, and the girls went nuts.

Before she could say anything, Nekozawa appeared out of nowhere, and bombarded Tamaki.

"So you like to read fortunes Tamaki? How interesting kukuku" he said, and Tamaki dropped his tarot cards.

He smiled nervously, and Nekozawa grinned evilly as he snatched them up and laid them down for Tamaki.

"Should you ever want your fortune Tamaki, you can visit me!" Nekozawa told him. Tamaki nodded, eyes full of fear.

"Anyways, I have an announcement" he said, voice sounding very creepy.

All the hosts and guest turned to look at him, curious.

"I just came here to inform you that Hunny is the dark club princess's new sacrifice!" he said, shocking everybody.

Hunny went pale, and stared at Nekozawa.

"Sacrifice?" he said slowly, and fainted.

The host club ended their activities for the day shortly after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Hunny woke up, the hosts wandered the halls to find the girl that cursed Hunny. They went into the library, and saw her sitting at a table with a book in her hand.

Her name was Reiko, and she was a very quiet girl. Although she was very beautiful, her love of dark magic made people stay away from her.

"Why would she want to curse me?" Hunny asked, whimpering as he held onto Mori.

Mori's eyes went dark, and he began to march over to Reiko to ask her.

"No Mori!" Tamaki said, holding him back.

"Exactly. Interfering with a curse only causes misfortune" said a voice, and everyone jumped as Nekozawa appeared out of nowhere again.

Nekozawa stared at him curiously.

"You really don't remember what you did, Hunny? Reiko says you captured her soul, so now she is going to captures yours with curses!" Nekozawa told him, and Hunny paled.

"I feel like I should remember something, but I cant remember what it is" Hunny muttered to himself.

Nekozawa pulled out an eraser that had Hunny's name on it. It had a little heart next to it, and Kai and Haruhi looked at each other.

After the group finished looking at the eraser, Nekozawa produced a mirror from his pocket. It had Hunny's name written in pink nail polish.

Kai smacked herself in the head, and she and Haruhi cleared their throats. Everyone stared at them.

"Hunny isn't cursed! He's-"

"No he's cursed" said a voice from behind them.

Everyone jumped as Reiko stood behind them, eyes locked on Hunny.

Everyone was quiet as she walked over to Hunny, and quickly cut a small piece of his hair off.

"There", she said simply,

"Now our souls will be intertwined".

Kai and Haruhi awed, and the other hosts looked at them like they were crazy.

"So you like Hunny?" asked Kai, as she smiled at Reiko.

"Technically I want to capture his soul" Reiko responded, sticking Hunny's hair in her notebook.

"So you also want to capture his heart, then?" asked Haruhi, trying to get Reiko to say it aloud.

"Well to put it simply, yes. But if I was going to put it into words...I always find myself thinking of him. My heart beats so fast around him, and until I capture his heart, I will curse him!" she said evilly, as she grinned at Kai and Haruhi.

Haruhi and Kai laughed, not at all freaked out by Reiko and her curses. She was just a girl with a crush.

Reiko waved to them, and walked away humming to herself. Nekozawa shuffled after her, and everyone turned to stare at Hunny.

He was blushing furiously, and Mori felt his head.

"Let's get home" Mori said, and put Hunny on his back.

They waved to the to the other hosts in a daze, and exited the library.

Kouya hitched up his glasses awkwardly, and looked at Haruhi.

"Your going to have to explain this one to us" he told her, and he and Tamaki dragged her away to question her.

"How am I supposed to know?" she wailed, as they pulled her away by the arms.  
~~~~~~~ O.O~~~~~~~

After they exited the library, Kai looked around and realized she was completely alone with the twins.

She leaned against the book case, and crossed her arms.

The twins were smirking at her, like they were expecting something.

"What?" she asked, glaring at them.

"Oh come on" said Kaoru, as he leaned his face close to hers.

"Miss Dominant" said Hikaru sarcastically, as he too put his face close to hers.

She rolled her eyes at them, although her stomach was doing cartwheels.

"I am Dominant" she told them, poking them both hard in the chest. Toned...nice. Ah stay focused!

"Oh really? Prove it" Kaoru said, as he brushed her hair out of her face, then backed away.

Hikaru still had her cornered, and she decided it was time to be impulsive. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hard. Hikaru was really surprised, because he gasped.

She pulled away quickly, afraid she did something wrong and unwanted. She looked at the ground, face red with humiliation. Her eyes stung, threatening her with unshed tears. A foolish reaction, but this was a new experience for her.

Much to her surprise, Hikaru tilted up her chin. With eyes still closed, she felt arms circle her waist from behind and hands unbutton her jacket. It must have been Kaoru, because Hikaru's hands were brushing her face, and gripping the back of her neck. Her eyes opened at stared into Hikaru's eyes, and saw something that she didn't expect. Hunger.

She gasped as Kaoru's cool hands caressed her stomach, and Hikaru lowered his mouth back to hers. Her mouth worked with his, enjoying the first feel of each other. His tongue reached out across the seam of her lips, and she obliged, not knowing exactly what she was doing. At the same time his tongue touched hers, Kaoru's hands were at her wraps on her breasts. Oh god.

She gasped and her whole body flushed with hot desire. Kaoru began to slowly unwrap her wraps, and Hikaru caressed her mouth with his tongue. Moaning as she gripped onto Hikaru's shoulders, they all jumped when they heard a door open. Pulling apart and straightening themselves out, they looked to see a few girls walk in to study. They were guests at the club. The twins and Kai walked out from behind the bookcase, and the girls gasped. Then gushed with each other over the site.

Great. This would be the topic of the week.

Giving the twins a glare, Kai walked out of the library after waving at the girls.

The twins caught up and grabbed her hands.

"Wait!" they said, voices pleading.

"What?" she asked them, stopping completely and staring at them. Her breathing was still uneven.

"Are you mad at us?" they asked her, looking slightly insecure of themselves.

"Mad? At you? NO!" she told them, rushing her words as she tried to be consoling.

"Then what is it?" they asked, still sounding like they were upset.

Kai blushed, and looked away.

The twins grabbed her face and she looked at them shyly.

"I didn't want it to end, that's all" she mumbled to them, staring at the ground.

They chuckled , obviously relieved it was nothing against them.

They pulled her close, and put they're mouths near her ears.

"We didn't either" they said in her ear, and she grinned.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the twins walked with her to the school parking lot.

"I can take the bus home!" She told them, trying to guide herself towards the exit.

They grabbed her wrists and shook their heads at her.

"Not a chance. We already told Haruhi we would drive you home!" they said together, victory flashing in their eyes.

She glared, but it didn't stick and she smiled instead. She got in to the limo and the driver drove to Haruhi's apartment.

"What do you think is going to happen to Hunny?" Kai asked, as she fussed with her tie as she sat next to the twins.

They chuckled, and shrugged.

"Maybe they will have little karate spell casting babies" said Kaoru, nudging Kai playfully.

"That is a scary thought" said Hikaru, wincing at the visual in his head.

The drive was pleasantly quiet, and Kai's heartbeat finally was normal. They pulled up to Haruhi's apartment, and she tried to step out of the car.

Hikaru grabbed her arm and she fell back on the seat on top of them. Positioning themselves on top of her, they pinned her arms and leered down at her.

She giggled, and she tried to get up. They kept her down firmly, shaking they're heads at her. She narrowed her eyes, sure there was some kind of catch.

"We will only let you out if you do one thing for us" they said, getting that twin glint in their eyes.

Crap.

"What is your demand?" she asked them, knowing she would regret this.

They looked at each other shortly, then grinned back at her.

"We want to see your house!" they said, knowing they're request was odd and enjoying Kai's confusion.

"My house? Why?" she asked them, staring quizzically.

"Because! We want to see it! Yes, or no?" they demanded, leaning closer to her, making her blush again.

"Okay okay! Fine you can see my house. I was going to go grab some clothes anyway" she told them, not seeing the big deal in the matter.

"Excellent" they both said, pulling her up and opening the door again for her.

She stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

Smiling, they leaned in and each kissed her on the cheek.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, she gave them a bashful wave, then headed up the stair case.

She looked back as the limo was driving away, and she smiled to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door, she found Haruhi making dinner and reading a book. She looked over at Kai and waved.

"So how was your day?" she asked her, as she tasted the soup she was making.

Kai plopped herself on the counter and sighed.

"It was great!" she told her, her thoughts flowing in her head of the day she had just had.

Haruhi shook her head, and laughed at her.

"Hey! You know your next! Soon Tamaki will wake up from his day dream and YOU will be the one sighing dreamily!" Kai said, pointing her finger at her best friend.

"Yeah that will be the day" muttered Haruhi, as she flung a piece of lettuce at Kai.

Kai glared and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Oh what is this? A love story?" Kai said, walking off with it and reading it aloud.

"And they kissed with a passion, there hearts intertwining on a journey through time and space..."

"Oh god! Stop reading it aloud! The neighbors can hear!"she screamed, as a chase ensued.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**END!**

**What do you think? I know its been a while since I updated. Sorry about that! REVIEW!**


	15. A crush on Honey (Part 2)

A/N: _Hope everyone had a good holiday has a great New Years!_

Chapter 15

A crush on Hunny part 2

"And your fortune is...AH MY DEAR! I see love in your future!" Tamaki said aloud, as he clutched his guests hand. She blushed wildly, and looked down.

"W-with who, Tamaki?" she asked, looking at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"Why my dear, with me of course!" he told her, and she and the other guests screamed in adoration.

Haruhi, who was a few tables away, shook her head in exasperation.

Kai nudged her, and grinned.

"At least its Tuesday!" Kai said, grinning at the irony in her voice.

Haruhi glared at her, and they both cleaned up their tables since the guests were leaving. They looked over to where Hunny and Mori were sitting, and sighed.

Hunny wasn't looking any better. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days. The only salvation keeping him going seemed to be his sweets.

Mori never left his side more than an instant, and he too looked as though he never slept.

The twins approached Kai and Haruhi, holding a few tarot cards.

Their faces were gleaming with mischief.

Tamaki's remaining guests had left and the atmosphere was a relaxed one.

"So, we were playing around with Tamaki's tarot cards" the twins said, whispering to Kai and Haruhi.

Kouya looked over from his computer, and walked over with interest.

Hunny and Mori, who hadn't heard anything, remained seated.

"It turns out...Hunny and Reiko are perfect for each other! Ultra love match!" they said, and showed them the cards.

Kai and Haruhi giggled, and Kouya shook his head.

"You know, I wouldn't indulge in Hunny Sempai's misery. Bad karma you know" Kouya told them, leering at them through his glasses.

The twins chuckled, winking over at Kai.

Kai blushed, looking away and humming to herself. Haruhi laughed at her, enjoying her friend's embarrassment.

"Kai, you should sing for us sometime. It might make Hunny feel better" said Kouya suggestively, as he pulled out a video camera.

"Is that your way of telling me you want to sell me and music to the guests?" Kai asked him, rolling her eyes as if she could see the money symbols in his eyes.

"But of course!" he told her, grabbing her a stool and a guitar.

"Really Sempai? I don't think it would cheer Hunny up!" she said, and turned her head as she felt a tug on her sleeve. A fore lorn looking Hunny stared up at her, his eyes big and on the verge of tears.

"Please sing for me Kai! I would really love it" he said, wiping his eyes and hugging her waist.

Kai stared down at him, indecisive.

After staring into his amber eyes for a few seconds, she gave in.

"Fine. But just for you, Sempai" she said, going to the stool, grumbling to herself.

"Dang, Hunny knows how to work the ladies" said the twins, lifting both their brows at the scene.

Kai sat on the stool and looked at the guitar.

"Where the hell did you get this?" she asked Kouya, picking it up and testing the strings.

"I'm rich silly" he said, shooing at her and taking a seat with his video camera.

"I don't know what to sing though!" she said, staring around unsure of herself.

"Let's go Kai! Just pick something from off the top of your head!" said Haruhi, cheering on her best friend.

Kai stared at the twins for a brief moment, their faces lit with excitement.

She looked at Hunny, and smiled.

Strumming her guitar, she began to sing.

Your song by Elton John 

_"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those, who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no,_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope don't you mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,_

_It's for people like you, that keep it turned on._

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope don't you mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world!"._

She finished, letting the last note on the guitar die away. Everyone was cheering, as she took a bow.

Hunny rushed to her, hugging her from the waist.

"Thank you Kai-Chan! I feel a lot better now!" he told her, as he smiled up at her.

"Awe your welcome Sempai. I want you to remember something for me, okay?" she asked him, bending down slightly so she could be eye level.

"What?" he asked, smiling as he hugged his bunny tightly to his chest.

"Even though Reiko's crush seems a little extreme, she is still just a girl with a crush. She isn't any different from any of our guests. Next time you see her, be charming and talk to her!" Kai told him, patting his head.

He nodded, looking determined to fix the issue at hand. Mori smiled at Kai, and walked over to Hunny and patted him on the head.

"Let's go find her" he told Hunny, and he lifted him up on his shoulders.

They waved goodbye and left the room to look for Reiko.

Tamaki walked over, smiling merrily.

"That was great Kai! It definitely lifted our spirits around here" he said, gesturing wildly around the room.

"I agree. And now I have some footage for the Host Club DVD set! I can see the profits now!" he said, very chipper with how things were going to turn out for him.

He clicked the CD out of the camera, and proceeded to upload it to his computer.

Haruhi waltzed up to her, sticking her tongue out.

"What?" Kai asked, glaring at her friends knowing expression.

"Oh nothing. It's just...all I've ever heard you sing aloud are love songs" she snickered, holding her sides.

Kai glared and was about to say something, but she was interrupted.

The twins snuck up behind her, linking their arms across her shoulders.

"So what would we have to do to get you to sing for us?" they asked huskily in her ear, a scheme already in there head.

Haruhi laughed, and said,

"Good luck. You'd have to butter her up before she would do anything!".

Kai glared at her best friend, and looked back to the twins who were already huddled together.

"How about we'll see?" she asked them, poking her head in their huddle.

"DEAL!" they said, glomping her to the ground.

"Can't...feel...RIBS" she huffed, as she was sprawled on the ground.

Haruhi helped her up, laughing the whole time.

"I hope you realize that sooner or later its going to happen to you" Kai muttered to her, as the twins rushed over to see the video Kouya had made. They began to argue with Tamaki or how to design the DVD cover.

"What's going to happen?" Haruhi asked her, confused by Kai's smug expression.

"You and Tamaki" she whispered into her ear, making Haruhi go red.

Kai laughed, walking to the door of the room.

Opening it, she came face to face with a happy looking Hunny and Mori.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked them, crossing her arms and looking up at them.

"She's going to be my new guest!" said Hunny, smiling happily as he jumped on Mori and went to grab some cake.

Kai smiled, and walked back over to Haruhi.

"Well are we going to hitch the bus home now?" asked Kai, as she grinned mischievously at Haruhi.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" Haruhi said, as she got up from her chair.

Kai stuck out her leg, and tripped her best friend.

Haruhi landed with a thud, and everyone looked up from what they were doing,

"Haruhi are you okay? Oh no I think your ankle is swelling! You can't walk on it like that!" Kai told her, putting her acting skills to the test.

"W-what? I'm fine!" she said, glaring at Kai as she was swarmed by Tamaki.

"Nonsense! You could be hurt! Here, I'll give you a ride home today!" Tamaki told her, as he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the door.

"See you all tomorrow!" Tamaki waved, as he carried a pissed off Haruhi to his limo.

Everyone grinned, and Kai laughed evilly as she grabbed her book bag.

"Bye guys!" she said, as she walked out the door and headed down the hall.

"And where do you think your going?" asked the twins, as they ran up to her and wrapped arms around her waist.

"Um..Home!" she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well we will drive you" they told her, already steering her in the the direction of the parking lot.

"Twice in one week? People might start talking" she said lightly, as they held both of her hands and walked towards the limo.

"And?" said Hikaru, squeezing her hand and grinning at her.

"It's not like they would be incorrect, anyways" said Kaoru, kissing her head as he basically pushed her into the limo.

She was snug in between the twins, holding both their hands.

Lying her head back against the cushions, she laughed to herself.

"What's so funny" the twins asked, leaning in to her curious.

"Everything. But mostly Haruhi and Tamaki" she giggled, recalling Haruhi's expression as Tamaki picked her up.

"Oh yeah! I wonder how she fell" they said, laughing as they leered suspiciously at her.

"I'm innocent!" she told them, although not being real convincing.

"Sure" they said, wrapping arms around her, pulling her close.

She sighed, feeling content being with them like this. She looked out the window, thinking deeply.

She loved them. She knew that much. She didn't know how they felt though. They cared for her of course, and obviously lusted. Not that she didn't lust either. But where were they going to end up? Married? Yeah like that was a logical conclusion. Marrying brothers? Having children?

Her head was rushing with all the cynical things she was thinking.

Damn life was complicated.

"Your sure thinking awfully hard" observed Hikaru, as he tilted his head onto hers.

"Yeah, your eyes are all glazed over" said Kaoru, as he touched her cheek.

"Just thinking I guess. Life is too complicated sometimes" she told them, sighing as her thoughts began to make her heart heavy.

"Or maybe..." said Hikaru, leaning in to her ear.

"Your over thinking it too much" said Kaoru, as he brushed his lips over hers. She closed her eyes and smiled.

If only that was it.

"Maybe your right" she told them, although not really convincing herself.

"3 more days until we see your house! Yay!" they said, grinning in anticipation.

"Yep. Though I don't see why it's such a big deal" she told them, rolling her eyes and laughing.

They chuckled, and leaned into her snuggling.

It all would come together eventually. Let's just hope she didn't fall apart in the process...

**END!**

_What do you think? HMMMMMMMMM? Review! It is my fuel ^3^_


	16. Enter: Casanova (AKA Kasanoda!)

_**Sorry its been so long! But to make up for it I made this chapter super long!**_

**Chapter 16**

_**Enter: Casanova...AKA Kasanoda!**_

"Oh he's so dreamy! I think I might faint!" said a blonde guest, who was swooning in the arms of the Host club's King.

"Don't worry maiden. I'll protect you no matter what hardhips come across my way!" Tamaki exclaimed, making her faint as he pulled out a fake sword and tabbed at a pretend enemy.

The theme for the day was Samurais. Everyone was dressed in blue, while Tamaki dressed in a royal purple.

All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts to.

Kouya leaned against a pillar, scribbling down the progress of the theme.

Renge walked up to him smugly, and he sighed in defeat.

"I have to admit Renge, this idea of yours was a hit" he stated, smiling charmingly at her. It was obviously forced.

"I told you it would work!" she nearly sang, pleased with herself.

Her smugness radiated across the room, and Kai twitched in annoyance in response.

"I seriously dislike her. Why is she even here? We don't need a stupid manager!" muttered Kai, a glare on her face as she scrubbed the table.

"Um Kai, your table is clean. You can stop now" Haruhi told her, poking Kai on the shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"I swear one day I'm going to find her in a dark alley and take her out. Maybe I'll use my baseball bats. Yep. That's a good way" Kai continued to mutter, now moving onto another table to scrub to death.

"Kai?" asked the twins worriedly as they walked up to Haruhi and Kai.

Kai snapped out of her angry mood for a second, and stared at them curiously.

"Fine. Why?" she asked them, remembering her cause and scrubbing the table with much more force than necessary.

"Your about to kill the table, pet" said Hikaru, snatching the rag from her grasp.

"It is because Renge's here? It's not like she's talking to you!" said Kaoru, rubbing her back comfortingly.

She nodded, taking a deep breath as she continued to hear Renge's obnoxious laugh.

Kai closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning back to the twins.

"Your right, I just really hate her and-"

"WHAT A SCENE HERE FOLKS!" said that same obnoxious voice.

"Crap" said the twins, as they moved to be in between Kai, who was eyeing Renge with obvious distaste. Haruhi stood in the background, taking in the scene and ready to jump in and mediate at any time.

"WHAT A LOVELY TRIO! AH THE BEAUTY OF IT AL!" Renge gestured dramatically, face lit up.

The guests all snapped photos and screamed in delight.

Ignoring Kai, Renge walked over and assessed the twins in their outfits.

"Yes I see these look rather nice on you. I told Kouya you two would look especially handsome in blue!" she told the twins, grinning smugly as she shot Kai a look.

Kai wrung her hands and was about to punch Renge in the gut, only to have the twins held her hands tight.

Opening her mouth to retort, Kai was stopped when everyone heard a loud crash.

Everyone ran to the scene and found Mori and a red headed guy face to face in a hostile situation.

"MORI NOZUKA!" the guy shouted, raising his hand in the air.

"A fight?" everyone yelled, watching wide eyed as they feared the worst would happen.

"Mori Sempai. Please take me on as your apprentice" he asked quietly, bowing to Mori.

Mori tilted his head. As did everybody else.

Say what? O.o  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guests had all left, all of them whispering about what had just happened. Once the hosts were alone, they each sat down across from the red haired boy. Mori and Hunny sat close by, eating cake.

"So who are you?" asked Haruhi and Kai, tilting their heads in interest.

"I can answer that. His name is Kasanoda, also know as the heir to the Kasanoda gang syndicate. He is often referred to as 'Terrifying'. It is said if you make eye contact with him, you will have nightmares for a week. If you talk back to him, it will lead you to an early grave" explained Kouya, reading from his laptop.

Kasanoda blushed, although his scary face didn't change much.

"If you're the heir to a gang, why do you want to be Mori Sempai's apprentice?" asked Tamaki, as he leaned closer in his seat compassionately.

Kasanoda looked down, ashamed he was asking for help.

"I didn't ask to be born with a mean face. All I want is to hang out with my buddies and play a game of kick the can! But with me being all scary, everyone just stays clear of me! I figured if I asked Mori to be my Sempai, he could help my problem. I mean...he is scary looking but has a lot of friends!" Kasanoda said, putting his head in his hands.

Mori twitched at that, but said nothing. He was still kind of taken aback from all this.

"Are you going to help him, Sempai?" asked Haruhi, leering over at Tamaki. She was obviously expecting him to act his usual brash self.

"No, he asked for Mori Sempai. And unless Mori asks us otherwise, its best we don't intervene" Tamaki said, his voice straining as it was hard for him to resist helping.

Everyone turned as Mori grunted.

"Tamaki.." he said, his face screaming 'help'!

"Well since Mori Sempai says its okay, we will help you Bosanova!" said Tamaki rushing to him.

"Listen it's Kasanoda!" Kasanoda muttered, but Tamaki whacked him on the head with a roll of paper.

"Are you listening Bosanova? What you need is a make over. Your image seems to be the problem. TWINS!" yelled Tamaki, as he snapped his fingers.

"SIR!" yelled the twins, saluting as they marched over.

"Give this man a make over!" Tamaki yelled, and the twins dragged Kasanoda out and began working.

"He's going to look like a fool" muttered Kai, as she shook her head in exasperation.

"Why is that?" asked everyone, confused by her words.

"Did you see their faces? They had that evil glint in their eyes" Kai sighed, as she stood to go do more cleaning up.

"She has a point" said Kouya, as he went back to typing on his computer.

"I don't think his image is his problem at all" said Haruhi as she and Kai walked around to clean up.

"We will see when they get back" said Kai, as she turned on her ipod and began to clean.

About a half hour later, everyone turned as they heard the door to the dressing room slam open.

"We are done!" yelled the twins, as Kasanoda came out of the dressing room. His hair was in dred locks, and he had sun glasses over his eyes. He wore a green scarf and was holding a teddy bear in his arms.

Kai and Haruhi walked out to see, and nearly died laughing. They held it in of course, to spare Kasanoda's feelings.

"You know, I don't think this is what he needed" said Haruhi, as she walked by him and patted him on the back. Kai followed suit, nodding and smiling at him. He smiled back sheepishly, completely unaware of how much of a fool he looked like.

Kai dragged the twins and waved to everybody.

Closing the door to the club, she glared at the twins.

"What? It was a definite improvement!" they said, holding up their hands in innocence.

Kai and Haruhi rolled their eyes, already marching to the parking lot.

"Hey wait up!" whined the twins, running to keep up as the girls were beating them to their own limo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The next day, Kasanoda came to school and sought Mori out. However, when he and Mori had said good morning to one another, they were almost hit with flying pottery. It was obvious someone was trying to mess with them. Naturally, word spread fast through out the school. After the host club's activities for that day, they sat down with Kasanoda again and tried to find something that would make him look nicer.

After trying cat ears and nearly scaring Hunny to death, everyone went back to the drawing board.

Haruhi and Kai went to sit next to Kasanoda, and sighed as the other hosts were looking at charts and other items.

"I wouldn't put too much faith in those guys if you ask me" said Haruhi, laughing as she handed him a cup of tea.

"It's true" Kai laughed, as she extended her hand.

"Kai Mirasaki. Nice to meet you" she said, as she extended her hand and shook his.

"Haruhi Fujioka. It's also nice to meet you Casanova" said Haruhi, also shaking his hand. She didn't really notice that she got his name wrong.

"It's nice to meet you both" he said, a blush plain on his face.

Kai and Haruhi smiled at him, which only seemed to make him feel more self conscious.

"Bosanova! Try this!" said Tamaki, holding up a maid costume.

"You got to be kidding me!" he muttered, as he got up and put it on.

Right at that moment, a young man opened the door and peered inside.

"Hello. I'm looking for my lord, Kasanoda. Have you seen him?" he asked, looking around the room. His eyes fell on Kasanoda, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Young lord?" he asked, not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing.

Kasanoda turned a shade of red, and ran from the room in embarrassment, ripping the costume off in the process.

The young man watched in shock, unsure of what to do.

Haruhi and Kai followed Kasanoda out to the courtyard, while the others tended to his friend.

Kai and Haruhi found Kasanoda sitting under a statue, looking over a box.

"Is it okay if we sit down?" asked Haruhi, sitting down next to Kasanoda.

He nodded, a blush on his face when he looked at Haruhi.

Kai sat down beside Haruhi and smiled at the little bird that was perched inside of the box.

"What happened to the little guy?" asked Kai, as she looked over at the birds wing.

Kasanoda blushed, looking down at the bird.

"He fell out of the tree, so I took him to vet to make sure he was okay" he told them, petting the bird softly.

"Awe! Can I hold it?" asked Haruhi, smiling gently at the little bird.

"S-sure" stuttered Kasanoda, as he picked up the bird and put it in her hand. He almost flinched at the contact.

Before anyone could react, a can was being thrown their way. Hunny jumped out of no where, deflecting the can from hitting them but also spraying Haruhi and Kai's jacket with whatever remnants that were leftover within the paint can.

The bird was scared by the noise, and flew away. Kasanoda and the girls stared at it, stunned.

"It flew away!" he said, smiling in relief that it wasn't hurt anymore.

Tetsea and the other hosts appeared, all looking out of breath.

Mori was holding a couple thugs, and it turned out they were the ones who were after Kasanoda.

Kai and Haruhi looked down at their clothes.

"Well we better get changed" they said, and ran off to the dressing room to dress into spare clothes.

"Want us to come help you?" asked the twins, grinning mischievously.

Kai winked, while Haruhi shook her head in annoyance.

"Drop dead" she muttered playfully, as she and Kai walked back to the music room to change.

It turned out the thugs were part of the Sundo syndicate, along with Tetsea. The thugs thought Kasanoda had kidnapped him. Tetsea shook his head at the thugs in disgust.

"I left on my own free will. I didn't like being born into violence. I met Kasanoda, and he offered me kindness. I swore on that day I'd repay him back for the rest of my life" Tetsea said, as the thugs ran off and he turned to look at Kasanoda.

"Wow, Tetsea. I never knew.." said Kasanoda, completely shocked.

Tetsea smiled and handed him his umbrella.

"Thought you might need this" he told him, and Kasanoda snatched it and grinned.

Kasanoda smiled at Tetsea, and smacked himself on the head.

"I better go apologize to Haruhi and Kai. After all, it is my fault they got paint on themselves" he said, running to the music room to apologize.

Tetsea called after him,

"Do you think we can play kick the can later?" .

"Yeah!" yelled Bosanova, already measurably far away.

"We did a good thing today!" said Tamaki, sighing in happiness.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!" the twins told him, crossing their arms in irritation.

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to see Haruhi and Kai. Who are changing clothes?" asked Kouya slowly, as he scribbled on his clip board.

The twins and Tamaki screamed, and sprinted back to the school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi and Kai were in the dressing room, looking around for extra uniforms as the paint began to dry on their uniforms.

"Found them!" said Haruhi, as she reached into the bottom of the drawer, and pulled out two uniforms.

She handed one to Kai and began to put it on. Changing into their pants quickly, they began to put on their undershirts.

"Damn wraps" muttered Kai, as she realized that paint soaked through onto them.

Haruhi grinned, as found more wrap in a drawer.

"Here you go!" she told her, throwing the wrap over to her, which Kai caught easily.

"Thanks" she said, as she took off her soiled wraps.

Just at the moment, Kasanoda walked in.

"Hey, I'm sorry you guys got covered in paint...OH MY GOD!" he yelled, redder than a tomato.

He stood in shock as he saw Haruhi and Kai in their bra's and no shirt on.

"GET OUT!" they screamed, covering themselves as he apologized profusely and shut the door.

Outside of the room, Kasanoda stood against the door, shaking.

"PEEPING TOM!" accused the twins, eyes glaring in obvious hatred at the moment.

"You saw!" said Hikaru, voice low in menace.

"Didn't you Bosanova?" accused Kaoru, glaring and shaking his head.

"I didn't see anything! I mean, I caught a glance. But I didn't mean to! I'm not a pervert!" he yelled, shaking his head.

Tamaki gasped, going completely pale. Kouya and Mori merely watched, ready to intervene at any time.

"Of course you would say that. That is the sound of a guilty conscience" said Hunny, sounding terribly threatening as he walked over to stand in front of him.

Kasanoda shook violently, scared out of his mind.

"So...they're girls?" Kasanoda asked, glancing around the room in wonder.

"Red alert! He's on to the girl's little secret!" said the twins, shaking their heads in worry.

Tamaki paled further, his eyes hazing over as if he were in a trance.

"So, let's hear it. How much of their womanly bodies did you see?" asked the twins, already ready to kick his ass.

"Well, they were changing. I guess I saw them in their bra's and underwear" mumbled Kasanoda, shaking further in fear.

"YOU SAW THEM SHIRTLESS?" the twins screamed, eyes going red.

Tamaki fell to the floor, in total shock.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO?" yelled Kaoru, shaking in anger as he glanced around helplessly.

"There's only one thing to do! We have to induce amnesia!" yelled Hikaru, grabbing a baseball bat and readying himself to swing at Kasanoda's head.

"That's enough you two. Leave the assault and battery to the professionals" said Kouya, as he held out a hand to stop them.

"What are you? Made of ice? How can you be so calm about this?" asked Kaoru, angry and still ready for a fight.

"Look!" point Hikaru, as he gestured to Tamaki. Tamaki was huddled in the corner, as if in a coma.

"The boss is so deep in shock he's regressing!".

"Well now that the cat is metaphorically out of the bag, let's talk" said Kouya, as he hitched up his glasses and glared at Kasanoda.

Kasanoda began to shake more and more as the glares he was receiving got colder.

"Haruhi and Kai have to hide the fact that they are girls for certain circumstances. While we can't physically force you to cooperate, there is something I would like for you to bare in mind. Coming from the type of family you're from, I'm sure you know all about this. My family owns a private police force, I'm sure you've heard of them right?".

The room grew silent as Kasanoda received the silent threat within Kouya's words.

"Guys stop threatening Casanova" said Haruhi, as she walked out with Kai.

"I don't really care if you know. You can tell whoever you want to" said Haruhi, smiling at him and trying to make the situation better.

Kai shook her head,

"Do me a favor and don't, kay? Last thing I need is Renge running her stupid trap about anything else. But I don't care if you know. But don't ever walk in on me changing again. Or I'll make sure it is the last thing you see" she told him, crossing her arms over her now full chest. She didn't have time to put the wrap back on after being intruded on while changing.

Blushing, Kasanoda nodded at them and looked down at the ground.

"Well well Kasanoda, now that you know they are girls, are you in love?" asked the twins, wrapping arms around Kai possessively.

"Wait, you guys are a couple?" asked Kasanoda, confused by the pairing.

"Yep!" said the twins, kissing her cheek and glaring at Kasanoda.

She felt her stomach do a flip. A couple? Really?

Tamaki was passed out in a corner, and Kouya has suggested everyone go home for the day. Everyone couldn't help but notice the way Kasanoda stared after Haruhi.

Kai felt her head begin to ache as she tried wrapping her brain around being a couple with the twins. How could they be a couple if there are 3 of them? She seriously hated over thinking things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the hosts were entertaining their guests and ignoring the whispers about Tamaki's condition. He was still shell shocked, so Kouya was having to take care of the customers.

It was hard to ignore the whispers of the guests, but eventually everyone was cheery and eating cake. It's just what rich people do.

Kasanoda walked in to the room, face redder than usual. Earning some gasps from the guests, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I've come to request Fujioka" he said quietly, and the room erupted!

Guests were cheering and calling their friends, and the twins were glaring.

"I swear to god if he requests Kai I'll lose it" muttered Hikaru, looking at the bat behind the counter wistfully.

"Oh come on brother. I doubt he has a death wish" soothed Kaoru, but also sending a glare Kasanoda's direction.

Haruhi came out from the kitchen with more pastries, and went to sit next to Kasanoda.

Kai emerged shortly after, moving her bangs out of her eyes. She looked over at Kasanoda, then back at the twins.

"What?" she asked them, confused by their glares.

"He better not request you too" they muttered, voices low with menace.

She giggled, and had to stop herself from kissing them.

""I very much doubt it. I scared him too bad after he saw me half naked" she told them, recalling the embarrassing experience from the previous day.

The twins turned their glare on her, and she flinched back and hid behind a chair.

"What?" she asked them, on the verge of hysterical laughter as the twins were shaking and twitching in anger.

"How much did he see?" they asked, closing in on her.

"Um, he told you. I was in my bra and undies" she told them quietly, giggling as they growled in fury.

"What color were they?" asked Kaoru, voice low and angry.

"What does that have to do with any-"

"Answer the question!" Hikaru exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Blue with ruffles" she whispered to them, a blush rising to her face as she stared at the ground.

The twins sank to their knees in despair, and Kai let out a laugh.

"I'll kill him!" Kaoru snarled, as he and Hikaru began to march over to Kasanoda.

"Don't even think about it!" Kouya said firmly, and the twins stopped dead in their tracks.

"Why? He is scaring the customers!" yelled the twins, still glaring and upset.

"On the contrary, we may reach a record today with how many guests we have! The guests adore the fact he requested Haruhi" Kouya told them, scribbling notes on his clipboard.

The twins glared at the shadow king, then turned their attention to heap of misery that was Tamaki. He was laying in a corner of the room, still shell shocked.

"Boss will you snap out of it! We could really use our king right now!" commanded Hikaru, as he and Kaoru hoisted him up and practically threw him to the couch where Haruhi was sitting with Kasanoda.

Tamaki ended up sitting between Kasanoda and Haruhi, so Haruhi moved him to the right of her.

Tamaki's actions mirrored a robot as he played with a toy Haruhi had given him. At least he had made the situation more awkward for Kasanoda.

"You got to be kidding!" muttered Kai, as she glared over at Tamaki's robotic movements. Was he possessed or something?

Hikaru reached for his phone and called Tamaki. Looking over at Tamaki, who has answered his phone, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Boss wake up! Do you want Haruhi to end up a mob boss wife?" Hikaru asked, speaking sternly as Kaoru and Kai nodded in agreement to his words.

Kouya rolled his eyes and merely chuckled.

It was like a timer went off, and Tamaki immediately snapped out of it. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kasanoda by the neck of his shirt. He began to rant and rave, and he was cheered on by the twins and Kai.

"As her father I forbid you to see her!" he finished suddenly, violet eyes narrowed in annoyance and jealousy.

"Wait What? You're her father? That's not possible" stated Kasanoda, no longer taking the Host club king seriously.

"What? Well we may not be related by blood but..." asked Tamaki, turning white as he began to falter in what he was saying.

"Well, did you marry her mother or something? If you did that would be weird" said Kasanoda, not sure why Tamaki was saying such nonsense.

"No, as a matter of fact I've never met the woman" Tamaki told him in a small voice, taking a step back.

"So, I guess that means you're not her father are you?" Kasanoda asked him, not really concerned over Tamaki's obvious confusion.

Tamaki paled even further and nearly fainted. He went into a corner and began to sulk and think deeply.

"He's right you know. Strictly speaking, I'm not Haruhi's real father" Tamaki muttered into his lap as the other hosts went to stand by him.

"Strictly speaking or otherwise" muttered Kai, and the twins elbowed her in the ribs.

Tamaki's eyes went wide as he came to a realization.

"I need to sort this all out" he muttered, laying on the floor.

"Sort what, Tama-chan?" asked Hunny, as he bent over to poke him in the shoulder.

"I'm not her father. But for some reason I get extremely jealous when she is around other men. That's not normal father like behavior" Tamaki muttered again, putting his hands over his face.

"A huh. And what was the "I'm going to marry Haruhi" crap you were spouting?" asked Kaoru, as he lifted a brow at his boss.

"Yeah, there's the question isn't it? You say I'm your daughter but you don't wanna marry me" Kai teased, poking him in the back.

Tamaki gasped, and shook his head in confusion.

Just then, Haruhi's voice spoke volumes across the room.

"I guess when I think about it, Tamaki Sempai is like my dad in a way".

Tamaki immediately perked up, and looked smugly at his fellow hosts.

"And we've lost him" muttered Kouya, already proceeding to go back to writing on his clipboard.

Kai shook her head at Tamaki, and she and the twins went to grab a soda and watch the remainder of the 'Kasanoda and Haruhi' show.

Haruhi and Kasanoda were still sitting on the couch after the whole episode with Tamaki.

Kasanoda was blushing as he was speaking to Haruhi, and all the guests were squealing with excitement.

"So um, Fujioka? Do you think I could come in more often? It would give you a break from talking to girls all day" Kasanoda asked, hi blush deepening.

Haruhi stared at him for a moment, then broke into a gorgeous smile.

"Absolutely! That way you and I could get more acquainted!" .

The guests were screaming with anticipation, and all the other hosts watched as Kasanoda tried to take a flying leap of faith in admitting his love for Haruhi.

"Fujioka? I have something I need to say! I"m..." he nearly yelled, beginning to shake as he paused to find the right way to say it.

"That you're excited you have someone to relate to, aren't you?" Haruhi finished for him, and the whole room was shocked.

She completely put him in the friend zone in just one sentence!

"I know I sure am! A conversation like this is a rare thing for me. We're going to be great friends" she smiled at him, completely oblivious he was going to announce his love.

All the guests were pulling out tissues, trying to hod back tears for an obviously wounded Kasanoda.

"Of course! We are going to be the best of friends! Forever!" he shouted, still blushing but trying to regain composure.

Haruhi smiled, but was nearly knocked over by the flocks of girls rushing to the aid of Kasanoda.

Even some of the other hosts were hugging him.

Haruhi looked over at Kai in confusion, and Kai shrugged her shoulders at her.

"You have no idea what just happened do you?" asked Kouya of Haruhi, as he wrote more notes on his clipboard.

Haruhi shook her head at him, and he chuckled.

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi and blushed a deep shade of red as their eyes met, causing Haruhi to blush as well,

Things were definitely heating up!

**END!**

_Warning you now : Next chapter will be a lemon. Fully explicit. If you don't like those then you can skip it._


	17. Three hearts, one beat (LEMON)

Warning: This chapter contains graphic material not suitable for some readers.

Sorry I haven't updated since July…senior year has been a trip! But, I made this super long for you all!

**Chapter 17**

_Kai was on her back on the bed, squirming as two of hottest boys she had ever seen were doing everything in their power to please her._

_"Ahh" she moaned, as she felt two sets of mouths at her breasts. Her head writhed back and forth, as the burns of arousal churned her stomach._

"I think she wants more, brother" said Kaoru, glancing up at Kai as he playfully tweaked her nipple with his fingers.  
Kai gasped, and arched against their touches.

"I'd say so, brother" Hikaru agreed, kissing the rise of her breast before reaching to slide off her skirt….

Kai gasped as she awoke on the couch, her hands on her chest. Her skin shined with sweat as she perched herself upright on the couch. Every part of her body tingled, and she knew she was beginning to get fed up with these wet dreams. Seriously, teenage hormones were a twisted joke. Glancing at the clock, Kai realized that it was almost 4. The twins were going to be at her house any moment, and she wasn't even dressed.

She had been cleaning house all day, wanting to make sure everything was perfect before Hikaru and Kaoru came over. She had vacuumed and dusted the entire house, making sure that everything looked polished and prim. She wasn't naturally like this, but she just wanted everything to be comfortable. Kai knew that the plan was for them to come over, watch a movie and order pizza. That didn't mean she wasn't taking precautions. If that dream told her anything, her virginity was in grave danger tonight. For some reason, she didn't mind at this point. She knew she loved them, and if nothing happened after this she realized she waited for the right person. 'Persons' she corrected herself silently, chuckling slightly before stopping as she reached her closet.

Wait a second. Two people, as in to separate people with separate appendages? She felt herself wobble on her feet, as heat rushed through her body like a flame.

"How the hell does that even work?" she wondered aloud, as she pondered this thought while grabbing a pair of jeans and blouse. She avoided skirts and dresses, her wet dream revealing skirts probably weren't a good idea. Jeans probably weren't going to help much, but at least it sent the message that she wasn't desperate for them to rip her clothes off, even if her hormones begged to differ.

She kept pondering how having sex with two men would even work and she stiffened as she realized that there was a way, and this way was probably very painful. Shaking her head of the thought, she didn't want to think about it and decided to put the thought out of her now aching head.

Slipping on her clothes, she checked her hair and made sure it wasn't too messy. She decided to leave it down as she styled it so it looked slightly more girly than usual. She decided against make up, and voted to go for chapstick instead of lip gloss.

Doing a once over in the mirror, Kai nodded at herself and headed down stairs. Her phone buzzed, and she checked it. Mild disappointment hit her when she realized it wasn't from the twins. Haruhi had texted the same message at least 3 times.  
_**  
'**__**Are they there yet? Are you nervous?**__**'**_

Kai smiled at the text, and quickly responded.

_**'Not yet! Yes, I'm nervous, but I got it under control. I'll see you tomorrow morning!'**_

Kai giggled when her phone nearly buzzed out of her hands with Haruhi's rushed response.

_**'**__**8 million yen says I won't find you alone in your bed tomorrow!**__**'**_

Kai blushed as she went to text her back, before hearing the doorbell ring. She froze, and quickly responded as she rushed downstairs.

_**'Don't jinx me! I got to go. They are here! I'll text you later!'.**_

She quickly turned off her phone as she fixed her appearance. She opened the door slowly, and peered outside.

She blushed as the twins leaned against her porch, both holding flowers in their hands.  
They grinned at her awed expression, very pleased they had managed to surprise her.

"H-hey you two" she said lightly, aiming for nonchalance but being betrayed by her quivering voice.

"Why hello there, pet!" they purred, or maybe they didn't purr, but Kai sure thought it sounded like one.

They were wearing their normal clothes, jeans and some grossly overpriced shirts. For some reason, she was itching to just throw them off.

Mentally stopping herself, she blushed lightly before opening the door a bit wider and stepping outside.

"You got me flowers?" she asked them, as she looked at each of the bouquets in their hands.

"Sure did!" Kaoru said, handing her red roses and kissing her cheek.

Hikaru handed her blue carnations, but not before kissing her other cheek.

"Let's hope your allergies aren't acting up this evening" he teased, as he recalled her allergy to pollen.

She rolled her eyes at them, but the blush remained on her cheek.

"You two are so sweet. Who would have thought!" she teased, nodding her head at them as she led them inside of her house.

Immediately the twins were running all over the place. They spouted off compliments on the house and how big it was, and how surprised they were that her house was built in American style.

They checked downstairs, looking for anything that would amuse them. Noticing the pictures on the wall, they awed at the sight of photos that even Kouya couldn't get his hands on.

Ignoring their antics, she put her flowers in a vase and set them on her counter.

Admiring the flowers, she didn't realize as hands snaked around her waist. Blushing again, she giggled as she got out their hold and gave both of them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Thank you again" she told them sweetly, before walking towards the living room and leading them both to sit on the couch.

"Okay! So I chose a scary movie if that's okay with you too?" she told them, watching their faces change from amusement to anxiety.

They quickly regained composure, as they slyly glanced over at Kai.

"It's fine with us, but are you sure you can handle it? We seem to recall your weakness for-"

"It's fine! It's an American horror film, how bad could it be?" she interrupted, laughing off the fact that they were probably right. The last time she had watched a scary movie, she hadn't been able to walk in the dark or face Nekozawa either.

"If you say so" they muttered, grinning as she sent them a glare before remembering something in the kitchen.

The twins watched as she ran into the kitchen, and quickly came out with a six pack of cola and bags of candy.

The twins chuckled, as she had already opened a cola and hummed with happiness as she sipped.

"Junk food before dinner?" Kaoru asked, lifting a brow at Kai in fake disapproval.

"Oh no! I forgot to order to pizza!" Kai remembered, setting her soda down and reaching for the phone.

A warm hand stopped her, and she glanced up at Hikaru who was already shaking his head at her.

"We already took care of it, pet" he told her warmly, and she stared at them in surprise.

"Yeah, we figured you would have forgotten because you were too busy staring into our eyes" Kaoru teased, poking her forehead lightly.

Kai blushed again, looking away quickly and folding her arms over her chest.

"Your eyes? As if I would ever get lost in your"-

"What's that you were saying, Kai?" Hikaru murmured, as he grabbed her face and inched his face closer. Kaoru also grabbed her face, and smirked as she went red from head to toe. Their eyes were so gorgeous, and she recalled that she had never met anybody besides the two of them who had topaz eyes. This close to their faces, it would be so easy to kiss them both. Her eyes became lidded, as she felt herself grow dizzy.

Smirking, the twins seemed to know they were right as Kaoru inched is lips close to hers before pulling away at the sound of the doorbell ring. Kai fell backwards on the couch, the connection cut as she put a pillow over her face and groaned.

Hikaru laughed as Kaoru went to pay for the pizza. Kai tried to get her breathing back to normal, before feelings hands grab at the pillow around her face.

"Oh don't hide, pet. It's not your fault we are so attractive!" Hikaru teased, as Kaoru approached with the pizza and napkins.

He set the pizza box and napkins on the table, and then sat down on the couch next to Hikaru.

Kai smiled shyly at them, before grabbing a slice of pizza and the remote.

"Thank you for remembering the pizza" she said in a small voice, as she pressed the play button on the tv. She wasn't sitting close to them, as she realized there was a giant pillow in between them. Maybe her virginity was safe tonight?

Kai decided to watch the movie her mother had sent her from America. Her mother was a bit like her when it came to scary movies. They adored them, but detested them at the same time. The name of the movie was 'Sinister', and after reading a brief synopsis online she decided it was probably an interesting movie.

The movie started with some gruesome home videos, and Kai nearly choked on her pizza. She looked over at the twins, who also looked a little queasy. Quickly finishing off the slice, she watched as the plot of the movie began to thicken. About 45 minutes into the movie, a really scary scene scared her so bad she nearly spilled her soda. Shaking, she felt hands gently grab her arms.

"What were you sitting all the way over there for anyway? You're supposed to sit with us. This is a date remember?" the twins told her, as they put her in between them. Blushing, she nodded and hid partially behind Kaoru's shoulder as she held Hikaru's hand.

For some reason, the movie didn't seem to interest her anymore. Instead, she was distracted by how close she was to the twins. Hikaru was absentmindedly tracing circles on her hand; while Kaoru had an arm draped over shoulder and was touching her hair lightly.

As the movie ended with a blood bath, Kai didn't really seem to notice as the credits came on the screen and the twins stretched. She was so warm and comfortable, so she wasn't really keen on moving.

"Well, that was romantic" commented Hikaru dryly, sipping his cola before turning on the movie and turning on the television. The station was on the last station she had been watching earlier that day. It just so happened that it was the soap opera channel. Unfortunately for her, the screen changed to a couple becoming intimate. Kai quickly grabbed the remote from Hikaru and changed to the music station.

"See? Now this is entertainment!" she told them, laughing nervously as she scratched her neck and sat back down.

Hikaru looked slyly at his brother, and then grinned.

"Hey Kaoru, I just thought of a wonderful game".

Kaoru lifted a brow, his twin sensations most likely kicking in.

"Oh? Is it what I'm thinking, brother?" he asked him slyly, and Kai gulped in fear.

"You know, I think I left the water on upstairs! Excuse me for a moment!" she said quickly, before sprinting upstairs to her room.

Looking around, she did a onceover to make sure everything was clean. She put all her stuffed animals under her bed, before freezing when she heard footsteps at her door.

"So, this is your room huh? I like it!" Kaoru said, already walking in and making himself at home. Hikaru followed suit, already going to sit on the bed next to Kai.

"If you wanted to move our game to the bedroom, you could have just said so" Hikaru told her, voice low with a tone she had never heard from him. He leaned back on his hands and smirked at her.

Kai froze, reddening from his implication.

"N-no! I wasn't meaning to-"

"It's okay Kai, I think you're room is much more suited for our game anyways" Kaoru told her, as he walked over and placed his hand on the side of her face. Kai stopped breathing, afraid that somehow she would awake from a dream and none of this would be real.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Kai found it in herself to speak.

"What was the game you two thought of earlier?" she asked breathlessly, feeling brave as she looked at Kaoru then over to Hikaru. Both had Cheshire grins on their faces.

"How funny you should ask that, pet" murmured Hikaru, as he came up behind her on the bed and pulled her down. Kai lay on Hikaru's front, her back to his warm stomach. Kaoru followed after them, letting himself, halfway sit on Kai as he leaned in to her face once more.

"You see the game is..." he whispered,

"To see which one of us makes you scream first..." Hikaru continued, his lips pressing firmly to her ear.

Kai stared wide eyed, as Kaoru leaned to Kai and captured her lips with his.

Closing her eyes, Kai groaned as his lips moved slowly with hers at first, before gaining some confidence and asserting who would be the dominant kisser. His tongue flicked over her lips briefly, asking for entrance. Kai's lips parted on a gasp as Hikaru's hands slowly slid down to the bottom of her top. With her gasp, Kaoru took this advantage to let his tongue enter her mouth and explore its depths. His tongue danced playfully with hers, and she decided she loved the taste of him. It was sweet like candy, and she had always had a sweet tooth. She could feel Hikaru's hands slide her blouse up ever so slowly; as she shuddered at sudden cold her abdomen was exposed to.

Kaoru pulled his mouth away from hers, as he and Hikaru moved her to the center of the bed. Once there, both of them hovered above her and stared down at Kai. Her lips were red and pouting from Kaoru's kisses, and her skin was flushed with the arousal she was feeling.

Hikaru looked over to his brother, and gestured to Kai.

"Oh no brother, you first" Kaoru told him, already letting himself run his hands over her legs.

Kai watched as Hikaru kissed her softly, before taking his hands to the bottom of her blouse. Sliding it up like he did earlier, he didn't stop as her bra was now covered. He slipped off her blouse and stopped to admire the view once more.

Kai couldn't breathe. Even if her wet dreams, she never once had felt this much arousal. She could feel her whole body trembling at their touches and caresses, and she whimpered.

"Hikaru...Kaoru...games over. You win" she whined, not believing the sound of her own voice.

The twins chuckled and shook their gorgeous heads at her.

"Don't think so, Kai" Hikaru told her, still running his hands over her flat stomach.

"The game was to see who made you scream first. You haven't screamed yet" Kaoru reminded her, as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans.

Kai gasped as Hikaru's hands came over covered breasts, and both brothers groaned.

"Blue? With matching panties?" Kaoru asked rhetorically, his voice lower than usual. He slid off her jeans with ease, and stared at Kai.

"It's my favorite color" she argued weakly, arching against her will when Hikaru placed her head in his lap and delicately let his fingers graze over the thin bra she was wearing.

"Lace? We wouldn't want to ruin such pretty things. Better take it off" Hikaru breathed into her ear, and Kai nodded in agreement. How could she not? It was too late for protests, and she didn't feel that she could anyways. Her body was in control here, and her mind obviously had no protests either.

The air was cold as it made contact with her now exposed breasts, and she went to cover them.

"Kai, don't hide from us" the twins cooed, and Kai stared at the both of them helplessly.

"Do you want to stop, pet?" Hikaru asked her, and Kaoru looked over at Kai and smiled gently.

"N-no. I've just never done this before…" she told them, trailing off as she saw their faces contort to smirks.

"We haven't either, Kai" Kaoru told her, kissing her lips for a brief moment.

"Yes, this our first time too silly" Hikaru told her, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"R-right. I knew that" she told them, laughing breathlessly as she laid there half naked. She shivered, remembering that she hadn't thought about turning on a heater or something.

"If you're cold, we can warm you know" the twins purred, and Kai giggled as both were now on top of her again. Each planted kiss on her thighs, all the way up to her breasts.

Before she could fully enjoy their light kisses, both of their mouths were on her breasts, suckling and nipping. With a cry of shock, Kai arched to them for more.

The twins stopped briefly, and shook their heads at her.

"No, we don't think that was a scream" they teased, going back to kiss and suckle at her nipples.

Groaning, Kai's mind finally went on auto pilot as her body took control. She squirmed beneath them, body pulsing as the lower half of her body began to burn and ache with a feeling she had never felt before.

Maybe they wouldn't notice if she took off her underwear and touched herself a bit?

Her fingers moved slowly, as they hooked into the crook of her panties.

Hikaru's warm hands came over her hand that was at her panties, as he let his brother continue to knead and suck at her breasts.

"Naughty, pet. You could have just asked if that was what you wanted" he told her, voice like honey as his fingers traced over her legs before slightly spreading them. Kai's mouth opened in surprise, and Kaoru let himself kiss her again.

It was hard to think about what was going on outside of the kiss that Kaoru was giving her, but she still managed to feel Hikaru slide off her panties and glide his fingers over her wet folds. Kai jerked, not used to such intimate touches, and Kaoru kept kissing her gently to comfort her.

Hikaru kissed her inner thighs, as he spread her legs a bit wider and let his fingers glide over folds again. Kai shuddered, and her hands went into Kaoru's hair wildly.  
For a moment, nothing happened except the kisses she and Kaoru were sharing. She was relaxed, albeit still horny as hell.

Then, she felt his tongue glide over thighs. She lost it, moaning loudly in the kiss with Kaoru, her hands now moving from his hair to his neck. Her fingernails lightly scraped him, and Kaoru moaned as well from the contact.

Hikaru kept licking her thighs, taking his time and making her wait. His tongue glided slowly from her thighs to her clit, which was swelled by her arousal.

Breaking away from her kiss with Kaoru, Kai screamed.

"Not loud enough pet, I'd say that's still a gasp" they purred together, as Hikaru continued to lick and stroke her clit, and Kaoru began to kiss her neck and shoulders again.

Kai arched her lips higher against Hikaru's mouth, dying to get closer. She could feel a heat building in her core, and if she could just get his mouth a little closer it would go away/

Hikaru stopped and licked his lips, as if pleased with the taste of her.

His fingers slid over her folds yet again, as if testing to see how ready she was. Without warning, he let his finger dip into her cunt before quickly retreating again. He kept at it, pumping his finger in her slowly, before he added a second finger. This stung a bit, as Kai's brows furrowed with a quiet hiss of pain.

Hikaru stopped, and looked over to this brother.

Kaoru nodded, as he grabbed Kai's face softly and kissed her again.

'God his kisses are addicting' she thought to herself, completely forgetting the fleeting moment of pain.

Hikaru kept his rhythm with his fingers, and Kai felt that feeling again. Only this time, I kept building and building.

She was so close to…something! She just needed to apply a bit more pressure and she was sure she would….

"She's ready brother…" Hikaru groaned to his brother, as he stopped his actions and licked his fingers.

Kai stopped breathing again, arousal gut punching her again at his actions. To make it worse, both brothers undressed before her. She had seen them naked before, but this entirely different. Both brothers were undressed before her, and both were fully aroused. The sight wasn't just beautiful, it was mouthwatering. Granted, she knew she was an undercover pervert. She didn't think her perversions were this bad.

"Hmm, I think she likes us naked Kaoru" Hikaru said, as he slowly crawled on the bed to her. He let his fingers graze over her face softly, before grabbing her face and kissing her. Unlike Kaoru, his taste was more of a spice. She moaned into him, nails digging into his shoulders and back as his tongue danced playfully with hers. She groaned in protest when he pulled away from her, as went to lay behind her head and let himself stare at the events that were now about to take place.

Kaoru shyly crawled toward her too. This time, he pulled her up softly to face him. 

"Kaoru…" Breathlessly she said his name as his hands gripped her hips softly. He paused and nipped at her neck as he held her tightly to him, before breathing her scent in.

"Kai…" He breathed into her neck before turning her around to face him. She straddled his waist on the bed, his lips caressing Kai's almost cautiously. His hands slid over her thighs parting them so he could settle between them, and then he was there. The tip of his cock aligned with her cunt, and he looked into her dark hazel eyes in question.

This was right, she told herself. Kaoru had been her first kiss, the first of the two to be receptive of her feelings. She knew that what they were doing was right, even if her nerves were eating at her insides. She felt Hikaru come from behind her, arms holding her waist. She sighed into him, happy that this moment would be shared by the both of them.

She repressed a choked sob as he slid all the way inside, eyes welling up with tears as the pain seared her. Kaoru froze, uncertain of his actions. Kai shook her head and pressed her forehead to his, all the while Hikaru slowly let his hands run through her hair soothingly. Kaoru kissed her forehead and continued slowly, careful to not hurt Kai as he watched her face for any sign of pain. She looked him in the eyes, holding his gaze before Hikaru tilted her chin up to look at him.

Lustful topaz eyes swept over her body before gazing back at her eyes. He grinned down at Kai, whose eyes were hooded with lust as she stared up at him, before turning to stare at Kaoru, who was kissing her cheeks and neck softly.

Hikaru leaned forward and kissed her head and nose as Kaoru started slowly thrusting deeper, sure that the precautionary period had passed.

Kai moaned as Kaoru pressed deeper, and she nearly jerked as Hikaru's mouth trailed over her neck and shoulder. She moaned louder, causing the two to chuckle in unison.

"That's her sweet spot, brother" Hikaru confirmed softly, as his hands continued to trail down Kai's body sensually. His hands roamed down the slope of her breast, before falling lower downward to her abdomen. Slowly he came lower, until his fingers found her clit. Kai gasped, shaking her head back and forth against Hikaru's shoulder. 

Hikaru looked down at Kai's face and grinned, rubbing little circles around her clit causing her to shudder fiercely. She felt Hikaru reach for something, as Kaoru slowly kept his pace, grinding his cock internally against her sweet spot, before angling it away and teasing her.

Moaning harshly, Kai felt her body take over once more as she let out a growl and pushed Kaoru down so that he was on bottom.

Grinning up at her, Kaoru hummed with delight as Kai began to ride him, determined to take matters into her own hands. Kaoru's hands were still on his hips, as he matched to meet her thrusts.

She could feel it, she was so close again. This time, the fire was burning brighter than before inside of her womb.

Before release was in her reach, she felt something cold and hard trace the lining of her ass.

Jumping in shock, Kaoru almost had to hold her in place as she wiggled to move away from the foreign touch.

Hikaru was at her ear, his voice low and lust filled as he explained.

"Just bear with me, love. It will only hurt for a moment. You won't feel it after it begins to feel good".

He kissed her ear softly, as she nodded at him to continue. Kaoru had stopped is thrusts, as his own frustration put on hold to make sure she was okay.

Kaoru kissed her again, as she hissed as Hikaru's finger penetrated her once more.

"Relax, love" Hikaru reminded her, kissing her lower back softly.

Kaoru nodded at her, in agreement as he let his hips roll slightly. Kai shuddered, yearning to move again with him. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable with what Hikaru was doing, and was debating on telling him to stop. Until…

"Ohhhhhhh" she moaned softly, as he slipped two fingers inside her anus and slowly rubbed against her walls.

"There we go, pet" Hikaru growled at her, and Kai felt as though her blood was burning in her veins with how much arousal she was feeling.

Ever so slowly, she felt the tip of Hikaru's cock at her anus. She froze this time, afraid of the pain. Hikaru rubbed her back and stroked her hair, as Kaoru kissed her and murmured sweet nothings in her ear to calm her.

Kai breathed in and out, body throbbing with need but also with a hint of fear. Slowly, she felt the tip of his cock enter her, and she cussed. Hikaru paused briefly, stroking her back comfortingly before delving deeper into her ass. No sooner than he had gone in, he was retreating to go in once more. This time, the pain wasn't as bad. In fact, she moaned as she could feel how deep he was in her. She felt her muscles tighten against him and Kaoru, her body full as both brothers were nestled within her.

Hikaru was agonizingly stretching and filling her, as he fiercely pulled her backwards onto his chest. His arms crossed over her ribs, pinning her to him, as his hands found her tits. He grabbed them roughly, massaging and pinching them as he pleased, with his cock in her ass and her screams in the air. Kaoru followed with him, as he was still nestled inside of Kai's cunt.

The twins fucked her slowly at first, trying to be careful with her. As Kaoru pulled his cock out of her, Kaoru would thrust into her, driving her upwards Kaoru pulled her to him, easing the pressure of his own cock inside her.

They did it all slowly, and incongruously tenderly, but in firm control.

She wasn't sure how long it was until the pace changed, to her it seemed like centuries. Her body was trembling with the need for release, and she needed it soon. Kaoru's thrusts soon became faster, no longer timed with Hikaru's. He moaned harshly as he moved in and out of her quickly, hands like a vise on her hips.

Hikaru's mouth found her earlobe then. Hikaru's other hand drifted down across her belly, between her body and Kaoru's, until it found her clit. He rubbed it vigorously, bringing Kai dangerously close to the edge. She was whimpering, begging for release.

"Please!... Hikaru..Kaoru! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed, her hands gripping her sheets like she was holding on for dear life.

The twins slowed their pace, making eye contact with one another before kissing Kai gently on her lips and neck.

Suddenly, their pace changed.

Kai's eyes shot open as her body began to tense and convulse uncontrollably. She felt like she was dying, and being born, both at once. The overpowering sensations torched her body, her inner muscles clenching on both of the twins. She let out a scream that echoed in the entire house, and most likely the neighborhood. The twins came with her, as she felt hot liquid jet out of both of them and into her. She shuddered, as tears welled in her eyes at the pleasure.

Never in her life had she felt that good, that complete. She felt both brothers trail kisses on her shoulders, as she was sandwiched between them.

They may have laid there for hours, before she felt them both soften and leave her body. She let out a sharp intake of breath, as the soreness hit her.

The twins quickly put on their boxers, as they ran to find something.

Only a second passed as they had returned with warm washcloths.

Kai watched with a hooded gazed as they gently washed away the excess of their love making, being sure they didn't hurt her. Kai felt tears roll on her cheeks.

God, she loved them.

They put the cloths away and returned to the bed with Kai, gently placing her in between them on her bed.

She was exhausted, and she let herself nuzzle in between them.

"Kai? Are you okay?" they asked her, their voices nearly trembling with anxiety.

They were worried they had hurt her. Her throat swelled, as she shook her head.

"Of course not. I feel amazing, more than amazing actually" she told them, as she let out a soft hum when she stretched her body out slightly.

"Thank goodness for that" Kaoru told her, lazily kissing her jaw and letting out a soft sigh.

Hikaru kissed her brow, before kissing her lips softly.

"You're not hurt right? You'd tell us if it wasn't good for you too?" he asked softly, his voice lacking confidence as he felt unsure of himself.

"Would you two feel better if I told you this was the best day of my life?" she asked them quietly, letting her words flow out slowly. She wanted them to take affect within them, and let them know how much they really meant to her.

They were quiet for a moment, and Kai bit her lip in worry. Maybe she had said the wrong thing. Maybe she messed things up.

"It was the best night of our life too" they told her quietly, each speaking into a different ear.

She sighed happily, letting her body relax. Suddenly, she remembered the game they had originally had made, and chuckled.

"It was a tie, you know" she told them, as she sighed and went to lay on her side.

The twins chuckled, not forgetting the game from earlier.

"You know the funny thing about games, pet…" Hikaru told her, his voice beginning to drift off.

"Games always have a habit of replaying themselves" Kaoru finished, as he too began to drift off.

Kai laughed softly, barely able to contain her joy.

She listened as they fell more asleep, and she couldn't help it when heart began to take over her mind, just as her body had done earlier.

"I love you both so much…" she whispered softly, before slipping into sleep.

She was sure they hadn't heard since they were asleep, but she was wrong. The twin's eyes shot open and they stared at each other in shock. They hadn't prepared for such a word, and they didn't know what they could do or say. Luckily, Kai had gone to sleep before they needed to have responded.

So, before morning, the twins snuck out of Kai's house.


	18. Kai's Sorrow

I hope you guys like! Please remember to review! It is my fuel, or else I'd simply write to just to read it over myself...

Chapter 18

Kai awoke with a smile, as her body stung with soreness. Even if it hurt, she enjoyed the pain. No she wasn't a masochist. She just loved that the twins had made her feel so great.

The twins…

She realized they were not in bed with her. Looking around, she realized that she was alone tangled up in her sheets.

Looking out her window, she noticed the limo they had taken over was gone too.

Kai's eyes stung, and she quickly realized they had snuck out on her without a saying a word.

Laying her head back down, Kai began to cry. This time, this type of cry was one made of heart ache.

She wasn't sure how long she had laid there, maybe hours. Haruhi soon came, nearly having to break in the house.

Looking at the state of her best friend, Haruhi rushed over to Kai and held her like she had done when they were children and they were scared.

After a few minutes, Kai's cries subsided enough for her to look over at her best friend.

"I guess you lost the bet…that will be 8 million yen" she told Haruhi, voice cracking as she recalled her friend's earlier comment the day before.

_"8 million yen says I won't find you in your bed alone tomorrow!"._

"I'm going to kill them" Haruhi stated, her voice flatter than Kai had ever heard.

Kai stared at her friend weakly, and shook her head.

"Don't bother. I knew what I was getting myself into, sissy" she told her, her voice breaking as she started to cry. She only called Haruhi 'sissy' when she was really upset, and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"I have a phone call to make. I'll be right back" she told her, patting her head before exiting the room.

Haruhi quickly made her way to kitchen and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number quickly, and didn't have to wait long before he picked up.

"Haruhi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" came the voice, clearly distressed and worried for her.

Haruhi bit her lip, trying not to blush at the tone. Her feelings didn't matter at the moment, she reminded herself.  
"Tamaki? We have a problem" she told him, and he went silent.

"Where are you?" he asked simply, and Haruhi bit her lip again.

"Kai's house. She's hurt" she told him, and she heard him rushing out of his house.

"I'll be there soon" he told her, before hanging up.

Haruhi put away her phone, and waited about 10 minutes before Tamaki arrived. She could still here Kai's sobs upstairs.

Opening the door, Tamaki quickly rushed inside.

"Where is she?" he asked her, looking around before freezing when he heard her cries.

Grabbing Haruhi's hand, they quickly rushed upstairs to her room. Tamaki opened the door to see Kai on her bed, curled in a ball.

Looking up from her pillow, Kai's eyes brimmed with tears again when she noticed Tamaki.

"Oh Kai, what did they do to you?" he asked her gently, walking over and sitting next to her on the bed.

Haruhi followed suit, still holding his hand tightly. Haruhi was real shaken up over all of this, and having Tamaki there made it better for her and Kai. He gingerly brushed her red hair out of her eyes, and Kai hiccupped as she tried to stop her tears.

"Hikaru...Kaoru. They left" she told him, her voice cracking once more as she spoke of them.

It took about 30 seconds for Tamaki to get what had happened, and needless to say he was pissed.

"So you're telling me, they just left you like this?" he asked her quietly, doing his best to not let his temper best him.

Kai nodded, and let herself fall back on her pillow.

"I think they heard me tell them that I loved them. I didn't think it was wrong to do so. If I had known, I would have never said it".

Tamaki closed his eyes for a moment, counting to ten silently before looking over at Haruhi.

"Kai is going to miss school tomorrow, Haruhi. Can you get her work for her?" he asked her, and Haruhi nodded at him.

"Of course, Sempai" she told him, and he bit his thumb in concentration.

"Don't speak to them tomorrow Haruhi. Though I doubt they would say anything" he told her, and Kai let out a soft whimper at the mention of the twins.

Tamaki leaned over and stroked her hair again, and Kai closed her eyes.

"I'm so stupid. I knew what I was getting into" she told them, repeating what she had said earlier to Haruhi.

Tamaki shook his head at her, very angry with the entire situation.

"No Kai. You love them. You did nothing wrong" he told her, his voice lower than usual. Looking to Haruhi, he looked down at their hands and quickly gave her a squeeze.

"I'm going to go run some errands. I will come see you after school tomorrow, okay Kai?" he told her, and Kai nodded up at him.

Nodding at her, Tamaki led Haruhi downstairs to the doorway.

He looked at their hand one last time before letting go slowly, and Haruhi blushed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him quietly, and he let out an angry huff.

"I'm not sure yet. But I know I'm going to fix this somehow" he told her fiercely, and Haruhi couldn't help but touch his face softly.

"You will sempai. You always do" she told him, her voice softer than usual. Tamaki blushed slightly at the contact, and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi" he said softly, and she nodded as she let her hand leave his warm face.

He opened the door and waved back at her before sprinting to the awaiting limo.

Haruhi sighed, marching herself back upstairs to Kai.

She had never seen her so broken, and she felt so helpless.

Not knowing what to do, Haruhi got into bed with her and scooped her in her arms.

"Kai? Please tell me you were safe" Haruhi whispered, and Kai nodded quickly.

"Birth control remember? To help with those monthly cramps? I finally used it for something else" she told her, breaking down again at her own words.

"It's going to be okay, sis" Haruhi whispered, tears welling in her own eyes as she realized both of their love life's were in complete turmoil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_**The next day at Ouran Academy…**_

Haruhi took her seat in the front, noticing how sad she was that the seat next to her was empty.

Kai was at home "sick" today. She had called her father to let him know that Kai was at her place with a bug, and would be home later that evening. Of course he didn't buy a single word, but her father had always been good at leaving things alone when need be.

She waited for class to start, as she heard two familiar voices come from behind her. She sat there unmoving, remembering what Tamaki had said to yesterday about not talking to them.

"Good morning Haruhi!" the twins chimed happily to her, and Haruhi continued to stare at the board.

Confused, the twins put their hands in her face, trying to break her concentration.

Haruhi simply moved her head away, turning it to the sides.

The twins looked hurt, before realization hit them. They quickly took their seats and didn't speak the entire day until the host club.

Everyone went to their appointments as usual, and Haruhi sat at her usual table with her guests. Kai's guests were there too, wondering where she was.

"Don't worry ladies, Kai is just feeling a little under the weather. He will be back tomorrow" she told them, perhaps a little louder than necessary. The twins looked over in her direction briefly, before hanging their heads and returning to their guests.

The day progressed rather quickly, and sooner than she thought she cleaning up and preparing to leave. Tamaki was quieter than usual, and the twins were rested lazily on the couch. The atmosphere was growing dark, and she really wanted to get out of that room.

"Haruhi? Is it okay if I accompany you to Kai's house? I need to speak with you both on a serious matter" Kouya told her, as he began to steer her out of room.

The twins perked up at the mention of Kai's name, but quickly went back to sulking.

She was all too grateful to leave, as they got in his limo and made their way to Kai's estate.

All the while, Tamaki sat still in his chair.

"Boss? We are heading home now" the twins told him, and Tamaki snapped out of his thinking.

His violet eyes flared, and he picked up a vase and smashed it against the wall. Honey and Mori watched silently, not bothering to help as they figured out the situation. They were still shocked by Tamaki's harsh actions.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, and Tamaki cut him off with a finger.

"Don't act dumb. You both know what you did. You spend a night with Kai, and then leave her the next morning with not so much as a note goodbye? Not even a phone call? What? Were you scared because she told you she loved you? What the hell is wrong with that? You both should be thankful for such a love like that in your life, and yet you run away. I can't even imagine what the poor girl is feeling after you two leave her after getting what you want. Guess what? Kai is not some game you can get bored of and pick up when you have the need. She is a human being and deserves to be treated as such! You two are supposed to be gentlemen!" he roared at them, clenching his fists at them.

The twins stared at him indignantly, before turning their heels and walking to the exit.

"Thanks for the lecture, boss. We will see you tomorrow" they muttered, as they exited the building.

Tamaki just glared after them, and Honey came over to pat his arm.

"It's okay Tama-chan. They will come around" he told him comfortingly, and Tamaki half smiled at him.

"Let's hope so. For her sake and for the club" he told them, as he went to sit at the piano bench.

Mori and Honey left soon after, and Tamaki sat there alone deep in thought once again.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Tamaki quickly answered it when he saw the number.

"Honorable Grandmother! What do you need?" he quickly asked, only to be spoken over by is grandmother.

After a few moments, he nodded his head.

"Understood, ma'am. I'll be at the estate momentarily" he said, and she hung up the phone.

Tamaki quickly gathered his things, and rushed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai was trying to function as if nothing had ever happened. She was cleaning up her house once more, listening to music to get her thoughts under control.

In America, they have a phrase that would describe what the twins did. In fact, there were a few.

'Hit it and quit', and 'Wam Bam thank you Ma'am'.

Kai had to bite of a bitter chuckle, as she recalled those phrases. Plopping herself down on the couch, she winced as she felt that soreness in her nether regions.

It was going to be a couple of days before she could stop feeling so sore, and maybe then she would forget them.

That was probably a good idea. If she forgot about them, everything would be better. She could find a different way to pay back her debt to the host club, and she would quit.

Then again, she loved the host club. She wasn't sure she could just quit.

A knock at her door jolted her out of her thoughts.

She knew it was probably Haruhi, but she still took the time to adjust her haggard appearance. She wore sweats and a t-shirt, her hair up in a messy bun. She didn't really care about her appearance at this point, but she didn't want to frighten whoever was at her door.

Opening the door, she stared in surprise to see Haruhi with Kouya, who had a briefcase in hand.

"Good evening Kai, I hope I'm not disturbing you" he told her, and she shook her head.

"Of course not, Sempai. Please come in" she gestured inside, and he and Haruhi stepped inside and went to sit in her living room. They all sat on the couch, awkwardly silent.

Finally, Kouya broke the silence as he looked over at Kai.

"You look like hell, Kai" he told her calmly, and Kai's eyes stung with tears at his honest words.

"I know. I was an idiot" she retorted quickly, and Haruhi put her hand on Kai's arm in support.

"You aren't the idiot in the situation, they are. I came here with Haruhi to discuss a great opportunity that opened up for both of you" he told them, and Kai and Haruhi looked at him in surprise.

"There are two scholarships available for outstanding students. Next term, these two students will be able to attend Boston college in order to further their education for a year. You both are pretty much equals in intelligence, but Haruhi's math grades trump yours, Kai" he told them, and Kai rolled her eyes at the remark.

"However, you can apply for a music scholarship. If accepted, you will enroll at the college and further yourself into having a musical career. You simply need to send them an audition tape in two days time, and by this Saturday we should know whether or not you are accepted" he told her, and Kai's and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Why are you telling us this, Sempai?" Kai asked him quietly, and Kouya chuckled.

"You know how you all once said that I don't just do things because they benefit me? You were right. You both are my friends, and I think this will be good for you both. Of course you may have to think about this some more, but just in case you should still do the audition video Kai" he told them, as he awkwardly hitched up his glassed.

Kai and Haruhi grinned at one another, and glomped Kouya with a huge hug.

He actually chuckled as they let go, and got up to leave.

"You both have a lot of thinking to do. If you like, I'll give you both a ride back to Haruhi's" he told them, and Kai quickly nodded. She rushed up and got her things, before dashing downstairs to turn off all the lights and lock up the estate. Afterwards, she went to join Kouya and Haruhi in the limo and drive to Haruhi's.

After bidding Kouya farewell, Kai and Haruhi quickly unsettled Kai's belongings and began to make dinner. Ranka wouldn't be home until much later, and by that time they were asleep.

"So, did you want to make that audition?" Haruhi asked her, and Kai nodded at her friend.

"What are you going to sing? Did you look at the paper Kouya gave you? Maybe it has a theme" Haruhi offered, and Kai nodded as she began to shuffle through her bag.

"It says theme is 'Feeling from the heart'" Kai read, and Haruhi lifted a brow.

"How ironic" they both stated, and laughed bitterly.

They ate in silence, and Kai shuffled her mind for a song that would speak her emotions.

She recalled the Bob Dylan song her mother used to play on her record player, and almost smiled at the memories.

Kai decided she would go for the modern version and sing the "Adele" version, who was a British singer who was right now topping international charts/

Looking up at Haruhi, she gave a sad smile.

"I'm guessing you found a song. And it's depressing" Haruhi stated flatly, and Kai couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep! Can you help me record it tomorrow in the music room?" Kai asked her, and Haruhi nodded.

Kai smiled gratefully, and then went to do dishes. Shortly afterwards, she and Haruhi went to lie down and go to sleep.

Kai's hurt still hurt, but she couldn't let herself think about them. If this was what they wanted, then that is how it would be.

She should have realized love was always one sided.

_**DONE!**_

As you can see, Kai is extremely upset by this whole ordeal. I think I may have shed tears a couple times throughout this chapter. Please review! I'm pretty close to wrapping this all up, and I would love everyone's support. Also, please check out my page for some announcements! 


	19. No longer your pet!

And so, this story is nearing it's climax! Please review!

Also, just a reminder: I realize some of this is out of chronological order, and Hunny and Kouya's names are spelled incorrectly. I made this story before I realized he correct spelling, and it became t oo late to change it once I realized! Please Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**  
_  
__"When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
__  
__When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love  
__  
__I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong  
__  
__I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
__  
__The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet  
__  
__I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love__  
__To make you feel my love"__  
_  
Kai held the last note for a short time, unwilling to let go of the emotions she was feeling. Tears were rolling on her cheeks, and Haruhi quickly stopped the tape and rushed over to the stage to sit next to Kai.

"Are you okay? This constant crying of yours is going to make it so you catch a cold or something" Haruhi told her, and Kai gave her a tearful smile.

"I never knew love was such a strong emotion" Kai told her, rubbing her eyes and sniffling.

Haruhi was right though, she was never going to get over the twins if she didn't stop crying over them.

Looking up, Kai gave her a bitter smile.

"If Boston College takes me, I'm going to study abroad. I think a year away from this madness will be good for me" she told her, and Haruhi nodded.

"I want too as well. I know if I go, they will offer more legal studies for me to take, and I can further myself to become a lawyer like my mom. We'll turn in our applications once we pack up here" Haruhi told her, helping her up as they started to pack up their things.

Kai sighed, as she opened the door to the hall and waited for Haruhi.

Walking through the halls, Kai let her thoughts catch up to her. Her mind wandered to today's classes, where the twins had avoided her like she had some form of the plague.

_"Kai! I'm so happy you are back today!" the girls squealed, and Kai actually cracked a smile at their warmness._

Everyone was in such a good mood this week, considering the year was drawing to a close and finals were next week.

"Thank you ladies! That really means a lot" she told them all, taking their seats. The seats behind her were empty, as the twins had not arrived yet.

The bell was about to ring, and the twins walked in just in the nick of time.

They looked as handsome as ever, as the girls made a fuss at their entrance as they do every morning.

Haruhi looked over at Kai, and Kai just looked down at her paper and tried to focus.

"Kai? What were you sick with? Was it a cold?" one of the girls asked, and Haruhi was about to make an excuse for her. Kai beat her to the punch though, as she tried to word it the best way she could.

"I wouldn't call it a cold, ladies. It was some sort of bug, but it's gone now. I think I may feel the effects for a long time to come, though" she told them quietly, as she began to scribble in her notebook absentmindedly. Her words sounded sad, and they sure as hell spoke volumes.

The girls all nodded, tears of compassion welling in her eyes. She didn't look back at the twins to know they didn't care. She didn't need to. Maybe they never cared to begin with.

Kai was pulled from her thoughts by Haruhi, as she noticed Haruhi drop off their applications at the counseling office.

"Are you sure you want to go to the host club?" Haruhi asked her, as they soon approached music room 3.

Kai nodded, letting another sigh escape her.

"No way around it, Haruhi" Kai told her, opening the door with no fear.

That was, until she walked in to utter chaos.

All of their guests were in tears, and Kouya looked as though he was going to have a stroke.

"Kouya-sempai, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked, as she and Kai quickly rushed over to assist him.

"Haruhi…Tamaki has decided to take a break from hosting again. No one has spoken to him last night, when he left me a voicemail in the middle of the night. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to change his mind" he told them, gripping his clip board tightly.

Kai watched as her friends face contorted to sorrow, and she gritted her teeth.

"Alright ladies, we are going to solve this issue. Everyone should just go home and keep this club in your thoughts and prayers" Kai shouted, and the giant mass of girls nodded tearfully. They each filed out, but not before Kouya handed them all free magazines of the host club.

"That should at least ease them for the remainder of this week" he muttered, then looked back at the remaining hosts.

"I'm going to call his house keeper Shima. She has helped us once before, so perhaps she has some answers for us" he told them, as he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

Everyone was quiet as he pulled out his cell, each sitting in a different area. Kai had an arm around Haruhi, who looked as though the world was going to end. That same look was the one Kai had been wearing earlier, and she didn't want her friend to go through what she had gone through.

She managed to look over at the twins, who were staring at her as well. So many things she wished she could say, so many emotions she wanted to convey to them. Instead, she just looked back to Kouya and let her head remain high.

Kouya pressed the end button on his cell, and looked to everyone somberly.

"Tamaki's mother is in town. It would appear she wants to see him, but Tamaki refuses to see her if it means offending his grandmother. He isn't leaving the mansion until he has her approval" Kouya told them, and everyone's eyes widened.

"Should we go see him?" Kai asked, noticing that Haruhi looked as though she may break any second.

"He won't see anybody. I can give it a shot later tonight. However, I suggest we all give him his space until then" he told them, and everyone begrudgingly nodded.  
Haruhi was shaking, and Kai squeezed her hand.

Could their life get any worse?

"You all can go home" he told them, and Mori scooped up Hunny and they waved their goodbyes.

The twins stopped on their way out, and looked over at Haruhi and Kai.

"Haruhi, we think you should talk to the boss" they said, and Kai closed her eyes at their voices. It brought back memories of the other night.

_"Kai.." the twins breathed, their lips at her ear. Their breath was hot on her neck, as she squirmed at the feeling…..__  
_  
Kai shook her head of the memory, not wanting to give in to the memories.__

"You heard Kouya. It won't do any of us any good" Haruhi nearly whispered, sending a tearful glare in their direction.

"Maybe if you confessed you're feelings to him, he might come back" Hikaru told her, and Kai couldn't stop herself from a bitter laugh.

The twins looked at her alarmed, and she sent them a cold stare.

"Confess their feelings? Where has that ever gotten anyone besides heart ache?" Kai asked them, and shook her head bitterly.

"Let's go, Haruhi" Kai told her, holding her friends hand and waving goodbye to Kouya.

She kept her head high as she walked by the twins, and nearly stopped when she heard Kaoru.

"Kai… we-"

"Don't bother. I refuse to be one of your pets any longer. I'm done, and this is finished" she told them, not looking back as she walked away with Haruhi in tow. It wasn't exactly a break up, but it was close to it. She had just ended the only thing that had ever made her happy, and there was nothing she could do.

Both girls were in tears as they walked the halls, blindly making their way to the school.

They stopped in front of the school, as they noticed a man parked on the curb.

"Dad?" Haruhi asked, and Ranka rushed out of the car to scoop the two girls in his arms.

"Come along you two. We are going home and I'm going to make us some food, alright?" he told them cheerfully, and the two nodded.

"Good. Now get in the car!" he told them, and the girls did as they were told.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Haruhi's Confession, Kai's decision!

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry Kouya, but there is nothing I can do. I won't leave until I have her approval, no matter how bad I want to be at the club and see my mother" Tamaki told Kouya, his voice saddened on the phone. Kouya wanted to say more, but Tamaki uttered a farewell and hung up on him. Kouya groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kouya shut his phone with a soft click, and put on his glasses.

Today was the last day Tamaki's mother would be in Japan, and he would be damned if he didn't pull out all the big guns to get his best friend to see his mom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranka had given them their space for the last 4 days, but finally they received a lecture the night before and this morning, which ended with each of them crying. He had told them to come to terms with their emotions, and not to be afraid of life. Kai knew he was right, and spent the whole night on the phone with her mother. She told her mother nearly everything, leaving the sex part out. She was close with her mother, but not close enough to tell her she lost her virginity.

Her mother had given her a similar lecture as Ranka, and told her that life was full of complications.

"You overcome them, Kai. That's all you can do" her mother told her, and Kai had to believe her.

She would overcome this, and hopefully she would be able to leave Japan and pursue music.

They didn't tell Ranka or her mom about Boston yet, because they still were unsure about their acceptance. In fact, they would find out today. Kai quickly checked the time, and realized the mail should have been there at any moment.

Still in her pajamas, Kai ran outside to check the mail.

She saw two large envelopes inside, and she held her breath.

It was from Boston college, and Kai had to fight the urge to open them right then and there.

Walking in, she noticed Ranka was out getting breakfast.

She looked over at Haruhi, and tossed her the envelope addressed to her.  
Nodding at each other, they tore it open and quickly read the information.

_'Dear Miss Mirasaki, Boston College was highly impressed by your audition. We would be delighted to offer you our music scholarship. Attached are details regarding our upcoming semester. We hope to hear from you soon'._

Kai's eyes brimmed with tears. She was so happy they had accepted her, and she looked over at Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes were brimmed with tears as well, and Kai held her breath.

"I got in" she told her softly, and Kai jumped on her.

"I'm so happy! We are going to school together! We can be roommates!" she told her, and Haruhi laughed.

"We have been roommates since we were children" she muttered, and Kai laughed.

Their joy was interrupted by a phone call, and Haruhi checked her phone. The caller ID read 'Kouya', and Haruhi quickly answered. Kai took their envelopes and tucked them inside her bag.

"Kouya? What is it?" Haruhi asked him, as she juggled the phone in one hand and put on clothes with the other. Kai waited for orders, biting her lip in anxiety.

"Alright, understood sempai. See you in 10 minutes" Haruhi said quickly, then hung up the phone and finished dressing.

Kai looked at her friend, noticing how bright her eyes were.

"What did he say?" she asked her, slipping on her jeans and strapping on a pair of the boots her mother had sent her from America. She slipped a dark sweater over her, and looked in the mirror. She still looked like a boy, but she didn't care.

"Kouya has a plan to help Tamaki. Today is the last day his mother will be in Japan, and I am going to convince him to go meet her against his grandmother's wishes" Haruhi told her, slipping on her old frumpy sweater she had worn their first week of Ouran.

Haruhi put her glasses on earlier, noting that her eyes were irritated this morning.

Ranka came home just in time, sensing the atmosphere and kissing both of them on the head.

"Remember what I told you both. You have to be brave" he told them, and waved as they marched outside and into Kouya's car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sempai, where are you taking me exactly?" Kai asked of Kouya, as they dropped off Haruhi at Tamaki's estate. The twins were there also, and Kai had to stop herself from looking in their direction.

Hunny and Mori were also there, and it seemed they were formulating some plan to break in to Tamaki's house.

Kai opted to go with Kouya instead, knowing she wasn't keen on the idea of being around the twins.

She was happy she got accepted into Boston College, but at the same time she knew she wouldn't be seeing the twins for a year. Perhaps it was best; it would give her time to get over them.

Kouya smiled slightly, and took a sip of his water. She would never get over how comfortable limos truly were.

"I'm taking you with me to the airport to await Tamaki's arrival. I remembered your fear of heights, so having you there might not go well for the plan we have devised" he chuckled, and Kai sweat dropped.

"What kind of plan requires extreme heights? Never mind…I don't want to know, actually" she told him, shaking her head at the foolishness of it all.

They were quiet for a moment, and Kai gave him a weak smile.

"We got accepted into Boston, Sempai. We are leaving next week after finals" she told him, her voice quiet.

Kouya hitched his glasses up and gave her a smirk.

"I knew you both would get in. This is a good thing, Kai" he reminded her softly, and she nodded.

"I will forget about them, Sempai. I'm sure after a year it won't hurt so bad" she told him quietly, as the limo pulled up to the airport.

"That's where you are mistaken, Kai. One never forgets love, no matter how hard they try" he reminded her softly, touching her shoulder softly before helping her out of the limo.

Kai sighed, walking with him through the crowded halls. They took the elevator to the private air floors, and they leaned against the rails and waited.

"You know she is probably going to confess her feelings right?" she asked him quietly, and he chuckled.

"I was actually betting on that to happen, actually" he told her, and they chuckled.

After a few minutes, the twins had run into the room. They looked out of breath, but looked happily. Kai's heart ached at the sight, but she needed to be brave.

"Did she make it?" Kouya asked them, and they nodded breathlessly.

"She's going to tell them how she feels" Kaoru told him, and Kouya sent a grin over at Kai.

Kai rolled her eyes, and then smiled sadly.

She was glad her friend was getting the ending she finally deserved.

The twins said nothing to her, and maybe that was best. She knew it was really over, and it was the best for everyone.

Mori and Hunny showed up soon after the twins, and everyone watched in silence as Tamaki's mothers plane took off.

"At least he got to see her" Kouya said softly, and everyone nodded at the statement.

They were soon joined by many students from Ouran, including Renge.

All of their guests had showed up to show their support to Tamaki, and squealed when he appeared holding Haruhi's hand. Haruhi looked as though she had just won the lottery, as she had a goofy smile on her face.

She smiled at her friend, and then walked away from the crowd of squealing girls.

Not sure where she was going, Kai made her way to the terminal and stopped as her phone beeped. She checked the message, and nearly cried.

'_Look behind you!'_it read, and Kai turned so fast she almost had whiplash. Her mother stood there, grinning as she saw Kai's surprised face.

"Momma!" she cried, throwing her arms around her mother.

Her mother held her tightly, dropping her bags and hugging her daughter hard.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked her, and her mother laughed.

"Kouya told me you were going to be here, and I knew you needed me" she told Kai, and Kai reminded herself to thank the shadow king the next chance she got.

"Come on dear, we have a weekend to spend together" her mother told her, as she picked up her bags and walked with her out of the airport.

Kai smiled tearfully, realizing despite everything that had happened she was happy. Her best friend finally had her true love, she got accepted to study abroad at a prestigious college , and her mother was here to sooth her heart.

Things were looking up slightly.

END!

A couple more chapters left? Are you ready for the finale? I'm not! I'm tearing up just writing this! Please review! :)


	21. I think I'll go to Boston

Chapter 21

I think I'll go to Boston…

_"Oh Kai, I'm so proud of you!"_

Kai thought of her mother's words and they echoed in her head as she walked the halls to go to the host club.  
Her mother had been so happy when she told her about her acceptance to study abroad, and made her get the video of her audition to show her. Boston was one of the major cities her mother often played softball in, and she would get to see her mother very often when she moved.

Kai had spent the entire weekend with her mother, while Haruhi went on her first date with Tamaki.

She had wanted to come along, but she wanted to see her mother off before she went back to America.

It was a tearful goodbye, but she was happy she would see her soon.

Today was the day she would tell everyone about Boston, or at least tell those who didn't already know.

She walked into music room 3, knowing it would be one of the last times she did for a while.

Everyone seemed occupied with what they were doing, and she walked over to Haruhi. Haruhi looked so happy, and Kai felt her something tug at her heart once more.

"Are you ready?" Haruhi whispered, as she grabbed her hand. Kai nodded, and Kouya tapped his glass and everyone looked to him.

"Everyone, Haruhi and Kai have an important announcement for you" he told them, and everyone looked to them in wonder.

The twins looked at Kai, alarm clear on their faces.

"Everyone, we would like to thank you for opening your hearts to us this year. It really means a lot to us" Haruhi told them, and the guests all swooned. Haruhi looked at Kai, and Kai nodded at her again and continued.

"We wanted to let you know that we won't be back at Ouran next year. We are going to study abroad in Boston for a year. I received a music scholarship, while Haruhi is going on an academic scholarship" Kai told them, and everyone who wasn't already informed of this gasped.

The twins looked away from them, pain clear on their features. Hunny had tears in his eyes, and Mori actually looked a little misty eyed.

"I know this seems sudden, but we are leaving tomorrow night after the closing ceremony. Please understand" Haruhi told them, and she and Kai bowed to everyone.

All the guests had tears, but they smiled warmly at the two.

"We are going to miss you so much!" Renge told them, grabbing a microphone and gesturing extravagantly.

The guests all murmured their agreement, and Tamaki stood and claimed their attention.

"My dear princesses! Tomorrow night we will have one last gala to celebrate our wonderful scholarship students! We will bid them goodbye the only way the host club knows how to!" he told them, and everyone was now chattering with excitement.

Kai and Haruhi had tears in their eyes, touched by everyone's warm words and excitement.

Well, almost everyone.

The twins still looked as though the world was coming to an end, and they had no time on their hands.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce to you…Your Host Club!" Tamaki said, as he addressed the crowd of ladies.

Each Host walked down the stairs, finding a girl to dance with. No sooner had it begun; Mori picked up Haruhi and Kai and took them to the changing room to get dressed.

Haruhi had asked Kouya and Tamaki if it would be okay that they tell the guests that they were girls, and they had agreed.

After putting on their dresses and hair extensions, they slipped on their shoes and walked out to the ball room. All the girls squealed at them, telling them they knew they would look amazing in a dress. They stood there for a few minutes, chatting and shedding tears before Tamaki came over. He gave Haruhi a soft smile that spoke volumes, and she returned it knowingly. He grabbed Kai's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"What is it, Tamaki?" she asked him, not bothering with the sempai since he was dating her best friend.

"If you're going to leave the twins with one last goodbye, I think you better tell them how you feel before you leave later tonight" he told her, and she gave him a confused look.

"I already told them Tamaki. What more can I say to them?" she asked him, and he shook his head softly at her.

"Sing to them. One last time" he told her, and her eyes widened.

Thinking for a moment, she nodded at him.

"Good, I have a few lists of songs that Haruhi gave me from your music collection. Just pick one and show it to our band" he told her, and then left her there to gather her thoughts. Kai walked up the stairs quickly, disappearing through the doors.

Looking through her stack of music, she found the perfect song to leave the twins with.

She took the song over to the band, who surprisingly new the song. Apparently American music is very popular in Japan. It was no matter; everyone at Ouran could speak English since it was a required class.

She walked over to the stage, and waited for Tamaki to announce her.

"Ladies and Gentleman! We have a special treat for you all. I had asked a special someone if they could sing and leave us with one last goodbye! May I present, Kai Mirasaki!" he told them, and everyone cheered. The curtains opened and Kai smiled at the crowd.

The spotlight hit her, and she looked at the band. They nodded to her, and then started to play the music softly. Kai looked into the crowd until she found their faces. Yes, it was her last goodbye.  
(A/N: If I were you I would play this song, it will add to the moment)  
_  
Cry by Kelly Clarkson_

"_If anyone asks__  
__I'll tell them we both just moved on__  
__When people all stare__  
__I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk__  
__Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue__  
__Pretend I'm okay with it all__  
__Act like there's nothing wrong___

_Is it over yet__  
__Can I open my eyes__  
__Is this as hard as it gets__  
__Is this what it feels like to really cry__  
__Cry___

_If anyone asks__  
__I'll tell them we just grew apart__  
__What do I care if they believe me or not__  
__Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart__  
__I'll pretend I'm okay with it all__  
__Act like there's nothing wrong___

_Is it over yet__  
__Can I open my eyes__  
__Is this as hard as it gets__  
__Is this what it feels like to really cry__  
__Cry___

_I'm talking in circles__  
__I'm lying, they know it__  
__Why won't this just all go away___

_Is it over yet__  
__Can I open my eyes__  
__Is this as hard as it gets__  
__Is this what it feels like to really cry__  
__Cry"…  
__  
_

When she had finished the song, she had nearly the whole room in tears. Yes, she would say this was her last goodbye. She was in tears as she bowed, and the room erupted into applause and cheers.

Kai exited the stage and went back to the music room to use the restroom. She wiped her tears away, and tried to get a hold of herself. '_This is for the best'_ she reminded herself, and exited the bathroom. 

After returning to the party, she didn't see the twins anywhere. Maybe that was good; because she wasn't sure she could face them again without breaking down.

Sooner than she thought, the party ended and all the guests were hugging her goodbye. Even Renge came over to hug her, and she nearly kicked her when she poked her breasts.

"What do you know, Kai? They are bigger than mine! You must tell me the name of your plastic surgeon!" Renge teased, and Kai laughed testily.

"Goodbye Renge" she told her, and waved as she left the building. Once everyone had gone, Kai and Haruhi quickly gathered their things and changed. They loaded up in Kouya's limo, and made their way to the airport.

Ranka was there waiting on them, all of their stuff packed and ready to go in color coordinated suit cases. That was Ranka for you.

"I want you both to call me when you land, okay?" Ranka asked of them, holding them both and letting a tear or two fall.

"Of course! We love you" they told him, hugging him tightly before letting go. They looked over at Kouya, Hunny, and Mori. All were smiling as they hugged them, and Kai tried not to cry as she waved goodbye to them.

The twins were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Tamaki. Haruhi looked a little worried as she tugged her bags through the hallway. Not surprisingly, Tamaki stood ahead of them. He was staring at Haruhi lovingly, and Haruhi tried to suppress a smile.

Tamaki scooped Haruhi in his arms, surprising her. She had already guessed that he would be going with her, but didn't tell Ranka that small detail.

"I'm coming with you, remember?" Tamaki told her, and she laughed.

"How could I forget?" she groaned, but she looked so happy that she obviously wasn't angry. They looked back at Kai, as they were about to board the plane.

"Coming?" they asked her, smiling gently as they looked at her.

"Yep!" she told them, not looking back as she stepped forward.

Haruhi and Tamaki went on ahead, but voices stopped Kai in her tracks.

There were only two people who would call out to her.

"Kai! Please wait" they said, and she turned to face the two faces she had come to love.

The twins stood there in the hallway, still dressed in their tuxedos they had worn earlier. They looked out of breath, and Kai's heart began to race at the sight of them.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you doing here?" she asked them, her voice breaking as realization dawned on her that this was the last goodbye.

"We didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye!"Kaoru whispered, tears welling in his eyes. Kai's heart ached at the sight, and she wanted nothing more than to reach out to them both.

"You should have told us you were leaving sooner. Why wouldn't you tell us?" Hikaru asked her, his voice shaking as tears welled in his eyes as well. They looked so angry with her.

They had the audacity to ask why SHE was leaving.

And just like that, Kai became angry.

"Tell you? Why would I tell you two anything? You obviously don't reciprocate my feelings, since you sleep with me than leave in the middle of the night. I think if I leave Japan it will be best for all of us, no matter how much I love you both. We have been through so much, and I'm going to miss you so much it's going to hurt like hell, but I have to go" she told them, hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away, dropping her bags in the process.

The twins simply stared at her, shocked.

"You really love us?" Hikaru asked her quietly, as if not believing what she said.

Kai wiped more tears, trying to get a hold of her emotions.

"Of course I love you both. I think I loved you the moment I met both of you. And that was my mistake, because now I'm sitting here crying in an airport embarrassing myself and-"

She was cut off as arms came around her, and lips crashed to hers. She wasn't sure who it was, but she guessed it was Hikaru. She tasted that familiar spice, and she kissed him with fervor. She put all her anger in the kiss, and groaned when he pulled away.

Kaoru put his forehead to hers, his lips gazing hers ever so softly. That was how they were; one was sugar and the other spice. Both complete opposites, but in reality they were one entity. And she wanted so badly for them to be hers.

In fact, she wanted it so badly she thought she imagined their next words.

"We love you too, Kai" they both told her softly, and she gasped. It was as if time stopped, and she cried harder, as she shook her head at their words.

She wanted to believe them, but she just couldn't.

"It's true, love" Kaoru told her, putting a finger to her lips to stop her cries.

"We are so sorry we didn't say it before. We were so scared you didn't mean it, and you had just said it in the heat of the moment. We had never felt this way about anyone, and love was such a strong word for us to swallow" Hikaru explained, looking to his brother then back to Kai.

"We know now how we feel. We love you, Kai Mirasaki. We didn't want you to leave without telling you that first. It would be entirely selfish of us to want to keep you here with us, so if you're going to go to Boston than we will support you" Kaoru told her, voice trembling once more.

The intercom went off in the background, alerting them that the plane was about to finish boarding.

Kai's eyes spilled more tears, but she couldn't help but smile.

She was snuggly between the twins, clutching onto both of them for dear life.

They soothed her cries, comforting her as best they could while trying not to lose it themselves. They were running out of time for their goodbyes, and they knew it.

They pulled away and picked up her things for her, wiping her tears away.

She kissed them both quickly, letting her hands rest on both of their cheeks.

"I guess this is goodbye for now" she told them softly, and they nodded.

"Not for long, we promise" the twins told her, and she smiled softly.

She walked towards the tunnel of the plane, but not before looking back at them. She blew them a kiss, letting her eyes memorize their faces before entering onto the plane.

She quickly found her seat next to Tamaki and Haruhi, who were grinning at her.

She smiled back, as she leaned her head against her seat and closed her eyes.


	22. Finale

_Thank you all so much for waiting this long for me to update. My senior year of high school was a hard year for me, with the loss of family members and realizing I am officially out on my own…it all was very emotionally draining and it was very hard for me to write for a while._

Again, thank you guys for everything and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 22

_Finale__**4 **__**months later**_

The summer was nearing its end, and school had already begun at Boston College. Haruhi and Kai adjusted quickly, each of them working hard in their individual classes. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to room with Haruhi. They each got their own separate room at the college, and to make matters worse she didn't even live next to her.  
For some reason, when she had requested for the room next to hers, it had already been occupied. Kai knew of course who the culprit was, and she couldn't say she blamed him. In fact, it was kind of adorable how Tamaki would interrupt Haruhi's studies and make her grumpy. Kai did manage to get a room right across from hers, so it wasn't all bad.

It was a Saturday, which meant today was Kai's lazy day. Usually, she would be talking to the twins on her phone but they weren't answering. That probably meant that their mother was having them run errands or do work for her, and that couldn't be helped. Even when they were busy, they always called her back, no matter the time of day. She put down the book she had been reading, and got up from her comfy couch. She smoothed out her sundress she was wearing, glad the soft green color compliment her eyes and hair.

Kai walked into the kitchen, noticing she had forgotten to finish dishes from earlier. Pinning up her hair, which to her surprise grew rather long in 4 months and was now at her collarbone, she quickly washed the dishes. Once finished, she dried her hands and looked over to the counter. There was a photo of the twins, both in their 'brotherly love' pose.

Smiling at the thought of them, she began to hum as she began to find something to cook for dinner.

"_Cuz you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight! If I say I want your body now, would you hold it against me_?" she sang aloud, not bothering to control her volume. It was a Saturday afternoon, how many people could be around? Most of the students were off campus, and the halls were practically empty.

"Oh I won't hold it against you, love" said a voice, and Kai froze. She turned from the cupboard she was looking into, almost hitting her head.

Hikaru stood there, dressed casually as ever with his hands in his pockets. That is, until Kai jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him feverishly. She tasted that familiar spice, and she had to stop herself from giving a moan. His arms wrapped around her waist to hold her up, and he kissed her back hard.

Pulling away, Kai was red in the face and had so many questions.

He laughed, as she began to stutter.

"H-how are you here? Where's Kaoru?" she asked him, out of breath from their kisses.

"Oh, he is around" Hikaru told her warmly, and Kai lifted a brow. Hikaru put her down, and Kai turned to see Kaoru. She jumped on him before he had a chance to prepare, and they fell to the ground. She was sitting on top of him, kissing his face all over. He gave her soft kisses, and she tasted how sweet his mouth was. Unable to help herself, she kissed him hard, eyes welling up with tears of joy because they were both there.

Hikaru joined them on the ground, as he laughed at his brother.

"How is it I managed to catch her and yet you end up on the ground?" Hikaru teased him, and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"How do you know I didn't want her on top of me on the ground, hmm?" he shot back, grinning at a blushing Kai who was still straddling Kaoru's waist. She slowly moved off of him.

"Touché brother. I should have thought of that" Hikaru commended him, as they both laid there next to her on her kitchen floor.

Kai couldn't believe it; they were both lying with her on her kitchen floor!

"How are you guys here right now? I thought school had already started at Ouran?" Kai asked them, furrowing her brow in confusion.

The twins sent her a sly grin, and chuckled quietly.

"Tell you what, Kai" Hikaru told her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"We will answer your questions when you answer ours" Kaoru purred into her ear, and Kai gave them both a glare.

"You both are up to something. But okay, shoot" she told them, sitting up to sit on her counter. They leaned against the opposite counter, and Kai had to put her hormones in check at this point. They just looked so good!

"So, what do you love about us? Is it possible that you could you love one of us more than the other?" they asked her, and Kai laughed aloud.

Were they serious? She looked at them, realizing they looked serious so she better answer.

"You really want me to make a list, or what?" she asked them, and they lifted a brow at her. Rolling her eyes, she continued.

"First, I love you both because you're both so different. You always surprise me, and there will never be a boring day for us. You are both incredibly handsome, and even if you think you are identical there are slight differences and I love those too. I could never love one of you more than the other. It just isn't possible" she smirked at them, pausing to breath briefly before adding on.

"You do realize I could go on for hour's explain all of this right? It's been a long 4 months for me too" she told them, and they laughed happily at her. They each kissed her lips, and Kai closed her eyes and smiled. Then she froze, as she looked up at the twins.

"Wait, so if we are having 20 questions, why do you love ME? I mean, there are two of you so what if it's possible one loves me more than the other? What if one day one of you just wants to leave? Oh god, I'm beginning to ramble now" she told them, as she began to sound more worried.

They grinned at her anxiety, as they kissed her brow before answering.

"You know, since you were away these 4 months we had a lot of time to think about all the questions we never had to think about. How is this going to work? I mean, we are brothers. If we marry the same girl, won't it be some type of incest or something?" Kaoru told her, and Hikaru elbowed him playfully.

"Which we have never had an issue with, considering our twin activities" Hikaru cut in, and Kai blushed. Ahh Yaoi...so wonderful. So wonderfully wonderful.

"Anyways, we had to think about all of these things" Kaoru finished, and Kai lifted a brow.

"And?" she asked them, still worried about everything they were discussing and not sure where this conversation was headed.

"Have you ever heard of Polyandry?" Hikaru asked her, grinning as a blush came over her.

"Isn't that like polygamy for women?" Kai asked them quietly, face completely red when they nodded.

"It is, but in most cases a girl is betrothed to two or more brothers. It is a custom in some places, and they go on to have children" Kaoru told her, and Kai's legs pretty much gave out.

Hikaru caught her, and she stared up at both of them with wide eyes.

"So, you're telling me we can get married, have kids, and no one will bat an eyelash?" she asked them, and the twins chuckled.

"Oh people will probably think it to be strange, but what do we care? We are happy, married, and one day with children. Why do we care if people talk?" Hikaru told her, and Kai blinked at them.

"Okay, so if we are speaking hypothetically, what if one day our kids ask us why they have two daddies?" Kai asked them, and the twins grinned back at her. They had obviously researched this.

"Well, we both would be the dads. In fact, they would call us dad regardless who the actual father is. They might have questions when they are older, but that's a bridge we will cross when we come to it" Kaoru told her, and Kai smiled tearfully.

They had actually taken the time to research all this for them, trying to make the situation somewhat less complicated.

"So are you saying you both want kids?"Kai asked them, and the twins grinned gingerly at her.

"Why of course, my love" Kaoru told her, already kissing her shoulders.

"We might need a little practice first though, dear" Hikaru purred, and Kai giggled.

"Practice? Well that's completely fine with me" Kai giggled, already being coerced back onto the kitchen floor.

Kai was so immersed in kisses and caresses, she almost didn't hear Hikaru's question in her ear.

"So, you wanna know what toy we found in your bedside drawer?" he murmured, and Kai looked confused. Both twins stopped there kisses and grinned down at her.

Realization hit her.

"When did you find the time to go through my drawer?" she gasped, as she sprang up from the floor and fled to her bedroom. She didn't notice the twins come into her room as she went through her drawer.

"Where is it?" she whined, already sending a glare at the twins.

"You will get it back…"

"Or maybe…"

"We will use it on you" the twins purred, and Kai turned beet red.

She opened her mouth to retort, but there was a heavy knock on her door.

The twins walked over and grabbed her hands and led her to the door.

Opening it, Hunny, Mori, and Kouya walked in. They were followed closely behind by Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Kai-Chan!" Hunny yelled, as he jumped into her arms.

"Hey, Hunny Sempai! Hey, Mori Sempai!" Kai gasped, completely overwhelmed with seeing everyone.

She sent a small smile toward Kouya, and he gave her a rare hug.

Smiling, she looked at all of them quizzically.

"You never answered my question my earlier. Why are you guys here? School already started at Ouran!" she asked the twin, and they grinned mischievously at Kouya.

Kouya held up his hands in defense, a coy smile on his lips.

"I just didn't think it was fair to let Tamaki have all the fun here in America. So, we all decided to come along and go to school here for a year with you guys. Besides, I have quite a few contacts here in America I would like to get chummy with" Kouya told them, and his eyes literally lit up with the thought of making money.

Kai ignored Kouya's power hungry claim, grinning like a kid as she looked at everyone.

"We should all go out for dinner! Hot dogs sound lovely!" Tamaki yelled, clearly surprising everyone by his loud antics.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but smiled happily at him nonetheless.

"Yay! I want some American apple pie!" Hunny yelled, already licking his lips in anticipation.

"Me too" Mori said simply, and that was enough of a response to get Tamaki going.

"Then let us be off!" he yelled, and everyone began to follow him out.

Kai grabbed her purse from the counter and was about to follow, but hands held her back.

"We will join you in a bit. We need to talk to Kai for a second" called Kaoru, before shutting her door and locking it.

Kai lifted a brow at them, but said nothing as they both looked in their pockets for something.

After a moment of searching pockets, they both retrieved two tiny cases covered in black velvet.

Kai stared in complete shock as they both dropped to their knees and knelt before her.

"W-what are you doing?" she whispered, voice trembling as they grabbed her left hand with both of their free hands.

"Kai, we love you" Hikaru told her, opening his case slowly.

"And we want you to be ours forever" Kaoru told her, also opening his case.

Kai stared wide eyed at the two gems before her. One was a large sapphire rings, surrounded by small diamonds, while the one Kaoru held was a large diamond surrounded by small sapphires.

The rings were complete opposites of each other, but looked as though they were made of the same heart. She cried, realizing the rings reminded her of the twins.

"Are these for me?" she cried, wiping her eyes with her free hand. She must have looked a mess by now, her mascara must have been running all over her face. The twins just stared at her as if she was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen.

"Who else would they be for, silly?" Kaoru told her, kissing her left hand before slipping the sapphire encrusted diamond on her ringer finger.

"This is our promise to you. That we are yours, forever" Hikaru told her, also kissing her hand before putting the diamond encrusted sapphire on the same finger.

Kai simply stared, and the twins were smiling softly at her as they stood still holding her hand.

"We put them on the same hand and finger, as a way to say that they will never be apart. Just as we will never be apart from you either" Kaoru told her, smiling a watery smile at her.

"I- is this your way of proposing? Because if it is I say yes" she told them, her knees giving out as she nearly fell over. The twins caught her, grinning from ear to ear at her as they helped her to her bed.

"Not exactly. We are only 17 years old, so we have to wait a little longer. But yes, as of now you are officially engaged" Hikaru told her, laying her down on her bed and kissing her tear stained cheeks.

Kai just gaped in shock, staring at her rings in awe.

"I-I didn't get you two anything" she said softly, already worried that she already messed up.

"I wouldn't about that at the moment. You can do that in good time. As for now though.." Kaoru told her, trailing off seductively.

"You can make it up to us in other ways" Hikaru murmured, already kissing her shoulder and neck.

Kai bit back a moan, as she fisted her hands in her sheets.

"Yes, that is a marvelous idea" Kai said, already sitting up and preparing to pounce on the nearest twin. Hikaru was too quick, but she managed to catch Kaoru unaware. She pinned him down and straddled his hips, grinning as she leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Too slow, Kai! Kaoru wanted to get caught, didn't you Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, smirking at his brother.

Kaoru grinned devilishly, nodding at his brother before letting his hands roam Kai's waist before grabbing her hips and flipping her over.

"Hey! No fair! You two cheated!" Kai whined, as both twins were now at her neck.

"There are no rules in love, pet" they told her, both looking up to kiss her cheeks.

Kai smiled happily at them, and leaned back onto the cool sheets.

"I love you" she murmured, as they continued to kiss her cheeks and neck.

Things weren't always going to be easy, but at least with the twins, Haruhi, and the other host members by her side, it would be worth any and all trouble that came her way.

"We love you too, Kai" they whispered, already beginning to unzip her sundress.

Kai grinned as she came to the realization that they may not make it for lunch with everyone after all.

THE END

This has really been a joy to write, and I am thankful that so many of my fellow writers on here gave my fanfiction a read. Thank you all so much! Please review and be on the lookout for more fics coming soon!


End file.
